Twist Of Fate
by Angel1178
Summary: What happens when a couple months after the rejected proposal Rory realizes something that will change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I have been working on this fic for a couple months now and have serveral chapters written. I know basically everyone has done there own version of a post season seven fic and this is one of mine. It just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone and still hasn't so I decided to post it and see what everyone thinks. So here is the first chapter of Twist of Fate, hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think!

**Chapter One****: **_Late!_

Rory Gilmore groaned as she flopped down on the hard lumpy mattress in her hotel room. She'd had a long day, or rather evening, Obama's rally that night. It was now ten o'clock in Arizona, where the trail currently was, which meant it was midnight in New England and too late to call her mom or best friends. She'd been on the trail for six weeks now and she was finding more and more that it wasn't quiet the life she'd thought it out to be.

She hated being in stuffy, crappy hotel rooms that she swears are against every health and building code that existed every night. She hated never seeing her mom or best friends. She hated even more that with sometimes four hour time differences and hectic schedules she barley got to even _speak _to them. It had been almost a week since she'd talked to her mom and longer since she'd talked to Lane or Paris. She hated eating fast food constantly, which seemed to not be agreeing with her stomach most days, bad hotel room coffee and even worse gas station coffee. She hated being a packed, loud, usually stinky, dirty bus with all the other reporters who just gossiped about each other. She really just wanted to go home!

She was sick, in every since of the word. She wanted to throw up but had nothing in her stomach since she already had thrown up twice, it was odd she'd never been car sick before but found she was a lot lately. She was home sick, missing her mom, her home, her books, her own bathroom, her own bedroom, her own bed! She was also heart sick, she still missed Logan so much it physically hurt at times and often cried herself to sleep. This life was definitely not what she envisioned at all and she wonders how long she can keep it up before deciding to quit. She'd never been a quitter before but this was just too much.

"Hey Rory, do you have any tampons, I'm almost out?" Her roommate and only friend on the trail Renee called from their hotel bathroom. She walked out dressed in boxers and Princeton T-shirt. She had her dark auburn hair up in a messy pony tail and her deep green eyes behind a pair of thinly rimmed glasses as opposed to the contacts she usually wore. "Oh Rory, sweetie what's wrong?" Renee said rushing over to Rory's bed seeing her friend in obvious distress. Rory had begun crying at some point during her mental freak out but she's not sure when.

"It's all wrong...I can't do this...I don't want to keep doing this," Rory sobbed and Renee silently shushed her and attempted to sooth her but Rory knew it would be no use.

She cried herself into exhaustion and just before darkness consumed Rory Renee's earlier question hit her. Tampons. Oh my god! She would have thought further but she was much too tired and was dragged into sleep.

Rory woke up early the next morning. She showered and dressed, today would be their day off because they didn't need to leave for the next rally until tomorrow. She sat down on her bed and opened her computer on her lap and started checking her emails. She found she had a couple dozen from her mom, about a dozen from Lane all with baby picture attachments, a handful from Paris. She quickly emailed back her friends and decided she would call her mom later. She then started doing a little research online and the more she read the more anxious she became. It was all adding up.

It was probably an hour later when Renee stirred in the bed beside her. She quickly closed down her computer and hopped over to the other bed.

"Hey, rise and shine! I have to talk to you," Rory said.

"What's the matter?" Renee mumbled.

"I'm late," Rory stated.

"What do you mean late? How late? Late for what?" Renee asked tiredly.

"Oh about seven weeks late, I haven't had my period since May," Rory answered.

"That's..." Renee started to mumbled sleepy then she looked at Rory stunned, all sleep gone from her mind. "What?" Renee shrieked sitting up quickly. "You're pregnant?" she asked.

"Well that's my obvious conclusion. I'm sick all the time when I've never been car sick before, despite not holding anything down my clothes barley fit anymore which I had chalked up to fast food and no exercise, my boobs are gigantic and sore which I actually between everything else hadn't noticed. However now I'm noticing everything including the fact that I haven't had my period in over two months and hadn't noticed until last night when you asked for tampons. I need to take a test and I'm freaking out so will you please come with me. I don't want to do pee stick test, I want a doctor to tell me and also make sure that the baby is ok if I am in fact pregnant. I found a clinic a couple blocks from here and they take walk ins. Will you please come with me," Rory pleaded.

"Of course I will and on the way you can tell me all about daddy," Renee stated getting up and getting into her bag she grabbed a change of clothes.

Rory hadn't told anyone about her and Logan, after all even if he had quit he was still a Huntzberger. You say that name around reporters and you get eaten alive. "Only if you swear not to tell anyone," Rory returned.

"Would I do that?" Renee asked in return, completely serious and Rory had to smile at her friend. She was really down to earth, loving, caring, compassionate and she never joined in the gossip mill, she respected peoples privacy, that's why the two got along so well. So Rory would tell her but not here, the walls tended to have ears.

"Good point," she returned. "Now get ready," she said and Renee went into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later the girls were walking into the womens clinic. Rory went over to the desk and told the nurse what was going on and she assured her it would only be a ten minute wait and gave Rory papers to fill out. She joined Renee in the waiting room and quickly filled out the three pages of paper work. She took them to the nurse then sat down by Renee again.

"Alright so the guy?" Renee asked, Rory sighed.

"My ex-boyfriend Logan. We met my sophomore year of college. He was a trust fund baby and at first I thought he was like all other men like him: spoiled, rich, self-centered snob. However as I got to know him I found this whole other side to him. Yeah he was spoiled and cocky 99.9 percent of the time but he was smart, I mean unbelievably smart, and he was great to hang out with. Of course he was one of those playboys, he didn't do relationships. I decided I wanted to be with him, even if I wasn't the only one with him, so we started a 'no strings' relationship in our second semester. Then toward the end of April I realized it just wasn't for me, I was a girlfriend girl, I had boyfriends not escorts. I told Logan we could go back to just being friends but he didn't want that, instead he decided to commit," she stated.

"Wow," Renee said, Rory nodded.

"We dated until November of the next year. I had a lot of family stuff going on and his father was pressuring him, it was his senior year and his father was making him take on more responsibilities in the family business and making Logan do things he didn't want to do. Logan's way of dealing was partying all night with his friends. Then my ex-boyfriend came into town and Logan was away on a business trip and I made plans with Jess, my ex, to have dinner. Logan came back early, saw us leaving to go out and decided to join us. That did not go well, Logan was an ass, he was drunk and upset and completely attacked Jess who rightfully left. I went after Jess, he and I got into a fight and then I went back into the bar to find Logan and he and I got into a fight and he ended up storming out. We didn't talk again until January, however his sister, who had always liked me despite the rest of his family hating me, called me at Thanksgiving and told me how sucky it was that Logan and I had 'broken up'. He broke up with me, through his sister," Rory stated.

"Wow. Wait why would his family hate you?" she asked.

"I'm not what they pictures for their son/grandson. I'm a career woman, I want to have a job and life outside planning tea parties and business functions. I wasn't brought up in 'their world' I apparently don't understand the expectations and family obligations. They told me all of this right at the dinner table just days after Logan and I became an official couple. His sister had invited us because she was announcing her engagement and wanted backup, Logan, and distraction, me. I think if she knew that it would have turned into a shanghai against me she never would have insisted we be there, it was awful," Rory explained.

"Yikes. Ok so you 'broke up' in November, what happened after that?" Renee asked.

"Well I had moved home for break and when I got back to Campus in January Logan was waiting for me at the coffee cart. He would bring me coffee, entire coffee carts, donuts, flowers anything he could think of to try and make it up to me. He went so far as going to my mother and pleading with her to help him. I eventually caved and we talked and got back together. A few weeks later Paris, my good friend I've mentioned, who was my roommate at the time kicked me out of our apartment. She had been editor of Yale Daily News and she was ousted and I was named the new editor and Paris is...territorial and it doesn't take much for her to feel like you stabbed her in the back and she thought I lobbied for it, that I stole it from her so she kicked me out. I couldn't find anywhere to live and Logan asked...more insisted, I move in with him. Things were good, we were good. There was a small disaster with his sister and brides maids and Thanksgiving and Christmas when we were 'broken up' but we got past it. Then when Logan graduated his father sent him to London, it was supposed to be for a year. We did long distance, it was really hard, it sucked. Then Logan did some business deals and he ended up moving to New York in November. We continued to date and see each other, I moved back in with Paris, who had made up with me, because me staying in an apartment Logan was paying for when he was just a couple hours away paying for another place was a tad ridiculous, it felt wrong. Before when he was in London our apartment was still his home when he visited, but then when he was in New York it was his home, not our place in New Haven. Anyways he made a bad business deal, got into some legal trouble and ended up quiting the family company. He wanted to go out and do something on his own away from the family, he wasn't happy, and the only way to change it was to stop working for his father, so he did.

"This was around April. Then he started doing these job interviews in California and mean while I'm trying to figure out where I'd be after graduation. Logan he told me he didn't want me to factor him in, he would factor me in. I needed to make my choice based on what I wanted without him influencing it. Then the night of my graduation party my grandparents planned, he proposed. He got the job in Palo-Alto, this new tech company that still being built and he would be a partner, he said we could rent this house with an avocado tree in the back and I could work at one of the papers in San-Fransisco. It was all just...sudden. We'd never talked about marriage before, never, not once. Then suddenly he wants to get married and has all these plans and I just froze, I didn't know what to say. He told me I could think about it and I did. I was scared and I didn't know what I wanted and I wasn't ready to settle down roots. So the day of graduation I said no. I told him that I wasn't ready, I said we could do long distance, I was willing to try until I figured out where I was going, what I was doing, he wasn't. He didn't want to do long distance, for him it was all or nothing. I said I couldn't do it and he walked away, I haven't talked to him since," Rory stated.

"Oh wow, oh honey, I'm so sorry," Renee said completely and utterly stunned, she wrapped her arm around Rory.

"I miss him so much that it hurts, it physically hurts, I feel like I'm dying sometimes, like I can't breath. Sometimes I understand it and other times I'm just so angry at him. I mean after everything we've been through, everything I've waited through for him, when he was being a jerk and an ass and off partying with his friends and throwing his life around like it was nothing and forgiving him when he basically cheated on me and waiting when he gets shipped off to another country for six damn months that was supposed to be a year and he can't give me a few months to figure out my life? He can't wait for me to be ready? What is that?" Rory stated going from upset to angry and Renee sighed.

"Well honey I think some of that is hormones but you're right. What he did it wasn't fair, it was down right selfish and disrespectful of you and your dreams and you have every right to be hurt and upset," She stated, Rory sighed heavily.

"Rory Gilmore," A nurse called before Rory could say anything and she stood up.

"Want me to come with you?" Renee asked.

"Yes please," Rory answered and Renee stood as well and they headed back to an exam room.

-TBC-

**AN2: **So there is the first chapter. Next chapter is the actual doctors appointment. Please review.


	2. What?

**AN: **Here is the second chapter, glad so many people are enjoying this fic so far. Thank you to everyone who has favorited or Alerted this story! Review shoutouts at the bottom!

**Chapter Two: **_What?_

The nurse took them back to a room and took Rory's blood pressure and also got her weight and height. She then took samples to run the pregnancy test and left the girls alone.

"So what are you going to do if the test comes back positive?" Renee asked and Rory sighed.

"I have to tell Logan, it's not an option. This is his baby and I can't ignore that, I won't ignore that. We may not have worked out as a couple and god only knows what'll happen now but he's a great guy and he'll make a great dad, no matter what happens between us, I know he'll want to be around for his baby," Rory stated, Renee nodded.

"Good, I think that's the right choice. Do you know where to find him? How to reach him?" she asked.

"I know he changed his cell number, I've tried calling...I don't know why, I just wanted to hear his voice but...it was disconnected. Which I guess makes sense, he moved to the other side of the country, why would he keep a phone out of Connecticut when he lives in California? I could try calling his sister Honor, we've kept in touch with a couple emails and texts but I don't want to put her in the middle, the same goes for our mutual friends," Rory stated wondering to herself how she was going to tell Logan if she couldn't reach him?

"Ok, do you know where he's working?" She asked, Rory shook her head.

"I don't remember, how awful is that?" she asked.

"Honey you had a million and one other things going on at the time, it's understandable," she assured. "What about his facebook or something? He might have it listed on there," she said.

"He keeps it private so his family can't watch his every move and we're not 'friends' anymore," Rory stated and sighed heavily. "I guess I could call Honor and just ask her the name of the company where Logan's working and he doesn't have to know that she told me, if she tells me," She stated.

"His sisters name is Honor?" Renee asked with a smirk and Rory laughed.

"Yes, yes it is, and amazingly enough she was named twenty some odd years before the whole: Blanket, Banjo, Apple, Flight Inspector Lee fiasco," Rory stated. "Rich people," she added shaking her head and Renee laughed.

"Well Logan's normal at-least. So what's their last name?" Renee asked and Rory took a deep breath and let it out slowly knowing the question would come up sooner rather then later.

"Uh well...that's where things get complicated and the 'you swear not to tell' part," she explained.

"Of course I swear. Are they famous? Like the Kennedy's?" She asked curiously and Rory laughed.

"Not that famous, they're more infamous and mostly in the journalism world. Their last name is Huntzberger," she informed and had to giggle as her best friend went stark white and her eyes widened like saucers.

"Huntzberger? As in Mitchum Huntzberger of Huntzberger Publishing group? As in the newspaper magnet? He owns at least twenty papers in the country and four more internationally! Including mine! He's my bosses, bosses boss!" Renee shrieked and Rory laughed.

"That would be grandpa," she said patting her stomach. "And your bosses, bosses boss is a jerk, just so you know and never bring up my name around him because there's no telling if his reaction will be good or bad, it could go either way depending on his mood. I do not get along with any of the older generations of that family, just Logan and Honor and these days just Honor," Rory said.

"Wow and yikes! Oh my god I'm so understanding all of this better now. Of course you wouldn't want to marry a Huntzberger while you're still making your name in journalism, that's like..."

"Slamming a lot of doors or people assuming I got there just because of family connections," Rory stated and Renee nodded.

"Well what if you just kept your name? Or use your maiden name for work and change it everywhere else. I mean you said Logan left the business, no one has to know," Renee said thoughtfully and Rory nodded a bit.

"I never really thought about that," she returned and sighed heavily. "God I just don't know how this happened," she said rubbing her stomach. "I've been on the pill for years and even still Logan used protection...most of the time," she stated.

"Most of the time but not always and the pills only 99% affective, pregnancy can happen on the pill, it's not as rare as some might think," Renee said and Rory sighed heavily putting her head in her hands. "Fate and destiny always gets it's own way, this happened for a reason and it will all work out how it's meant to," Renee assured and Rory looked up at her friend with a small smile. That was another thing about Renee. While she wasn't religious-she didn't go to church or pray before every meal-she still had faith. She said she wasn't sure what or who god was but she was a firm believer in fate and destiny that there was a master plan somewhere and that everything happened for a reason. It oddly enough helped Rory to think that now, it all happened for a reason, someone had plans for her and this baby was a part of it. Why else when using every precaution they could would she get pregnant?

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Renee assured with a shrug. "And there's the add benefit of I believe it," she added and Rory smiled and nodded as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Rory called and the doctor entered. She looked like she was in her mid thirties with dark blond hair tied back in a pony tail, carrying blue eyes, sun kissed skin as most everyone in Arizona had and a warm perfectly white smile.

"Hi I'm Dr. Johnson," she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore, this is my friend Renee," Rory introduced herself and Renee since they were sitting side by side the doctor had no way of knowing which of them was her patient.

"Alright it's nice to meet you both. Rory I got your test results back and you are in fact pregnant. We measure your pregnancy by the date of when you started your last cycle which will put you at eleven weeks, and approximate your due date as February Eleventh," she stated.

"Eleven..." Of course Rory knew she was that far along, or at least near that far along, but it still shocked her. "Um...I...I didn't know...I haven't really been...taking good care of myself...is the baby ok?" she asked concerned.

"You're iron levels are a bit low but that's perfectly normal, we'll put you on prenantal vitamins which will help even things out a bit. Have you been having any cramping or spotting?" she inquired, Rory shook her head.

"No, nothing. I've felt really nauseas, I get sick a lot, I thought it was from traveling," she answered.

"Traveling?" she inquired.

"We're reporters, we're following the Obama campaign trail at the moment. I've been on a bus since May. It's very cramped and loud, lots of fast food and not a lot of sleep," Rory answered.

"Well if you're not having any cramping or spotting, I think the baby's probably fine, but we will do an ultrasound today before you go so we can be sure that everything is developing normally. Have you noticed any dizziness," She asked.

"Not really no, just nausea and vomiting and headaches...oh god I took aspirin and I drank; I had champagne at my graduation, I've had a couple beers since we got on the road. I drink coffee every day, all the time, non stop!" She stated now a bit panicked what if she'd hurt the baby?

"Calm down, like I said I'm sure everything's fine. Contrary to popular belief a little alcohol is not going to hurt the baby. I don't suggest binge drinking or keggers every night but a glass of wine or a beer every once in a while is probably not going to hurt. It's the same for coffee or any caffeinated beverage, two mugs a day one in the morning, one at night, or a coffee in the morning and soda in the afternoon, is not going to hurt. Actually if your body is used to it, completely cutting it off could do more harm then good. So just take a deep breath, relax," Dr. Johnson assured calmly and Rory took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "Now I would suggest that you eat more balanced diet, three decent size meals a day: breakfast, lunch and dinner and also a snack mid morning mid afternoon and before bed. Yogurt and fruit are great or whatever your body is craving and drink lots of water and some milk and or juice. You also need to try and get as much rest as possible, later in the pregnancy it will get more difficult, get sleep where you can. You have to remember whatever you're doing you are now doing for two," She stated, Rory nodded.

"So you think I should quit my job," Rory asked.

"As long as you're healthy and the babies healthy I can't and won't tell you what to do, it's all up to you and what you think you can handle and if you can make it work," Dr. Johnson answered and Rory nodded.

They then went over any other symptoms Rory might be having. She then had Rory hop up on the table and did a physical exam while Renee stepped outside returning when the exam was done and Rory got a clean bill of health. Then Dr. Johnson setup for the ultrasound.

Rory laid on the exam table, she had a hospital gown on that was open down the front but she had pulled together over her chest but open on her stomach and a blanket laid over her from just below hips and down, revealing her pelvic area but not everything. While she did this the doctor setup the machine and Renee moved to stand opposite Dr. Johnson.

"This will be a little cold," she warned before squirting the conductive gel on Rory's stomach and then a few moments later she ran the wand over it. It took her a minute to get a picture and then she smiled.

"There is your baby," she said pointing out the shape on the screen, Rory gasped. "Here's it's head, back, arms, legs, that right there, is it's heart," she said pointing to a moving object on the screen. "Nice and strong," she informed.

"Oh wow," Rory said softly, she felt completely overwhelmed. There it was, her baby, there was no ifs or mights about it, it was real, she was pregnant! She was completely panicked, scared to death and yet ecstatic at the same time. She was having a baby! She was having Logan's baby. She loved that little baby already. "Hi baby, I'm your mommy," she said softly to the screen. "Little Bean," she said.

"Little Bean is a good knick name for your baby miss coffee addict," Renee said with a giggle and Rory smiled.

"Well I'm going to cut down slowly, don't want this little one coming out with two heads or eleven toes," she said and the doctor smiled as she continued to move the wand around on Rory's belly making sure everything was ok. She stopped after a moment and then double checked something, her face getting a contemplative look.

"Is something wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

"Well how do you feel about twins?" she asked.

"Twins?" Rory and Renee said in unison. "Twins," Rory said again for good measure.

"Twins. One is over here, the first one we saw, and right over here, is baby number two," she said pointing out the shapes that were now both on the screen. "We usually say baby A and B. Baby B is measuring just a bit smaller then baby A but still developing normally for eleven weeks, it probably just didn't attach as quickly, just a day or two can make a difference in this stage but it shouldn't make a significant difference once they're born. They both look perfectly healthy, nice strong heart beats," she assured.

Rory couldn't process this. Yesterday she didn't even know she was pregnant and now she was eleven weeks pregnant with twins! She could barley imagine having one baby, let alone two! What was she going to do? How could she possibly raise two babies on her own? What if Logan didn't want to be around, what if Lorelai got angry, what if she was all alone, how could she possibly have two babies all alone? She almost missed that the doctor was still talking.

"I'm sorry...what?" she asked shaking her head.

"It's alright. Would you like a picture?" she inquired.

"Yes please," Rory answered, while she was stunned she was still happy and definitely wanted a picture of her babies and the doctor quickly froze the image and labeled them baby A and B beside each respective baby.

"Alright that is printing up and will be available at the nurses desk," she said wiping off Rory's stomach. "I'm also going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and you're free to get dressed and go," she informed. Rory sat up and righted her clothing and the doctor gave her the prescription she'd written up.

"You should have another checkup a month from now, if you have any questions or concerns feel free to call me, ok?" she asked, Rory nodded.

"I will, thank you," she stated.

"No problem. Congratulations," she stated.

"Thank you," Rory repeated and the three left the room. The two reporters went to the front desk and got the ultrasound picture, three bottles of prenatal vitamins and a few pamphlets on being an expectant mother, do's and don'ts and a healthy eating guide for pregnancy, all of which the nurse went over with them.

"Twins," Rory stated as they walked down the street and Renee shook her head.

"It's a shock, but everything will be ok," she assured.

"Twins," Rory repeated and Renee smirked a bit and decided to just let her friend be with her thoughts, or thought rather.

Renee directed Rory through the streets of down town Phoenix. She grabbed Rory to keep her from walking into on coming traffic and gave her a slight nudge when it was ok to cross the street but the brunette didn't seem to notice. Renee is glad she came with Rory otherwise the girl wouldn't have gotten back to the hotel in one piece.

Twins! Was the only thought on Rory's mind as they had headed back to the hotel. She's not even real sure how they got there. She's sure she has a guardian angel named Renee and that's the only logical explanation. She was too focused on _twins _to pay attention to her surroundings. However the slight slam of their hotel room door and the deafening silence after seemed to snap Rory out of her shock.

"Oh my god! I'm having twins. Yesterday I had no baby and now I'm having two! How am I going to have two babies on my own? My best friend Lane has twins and let me tell you it is a handful and she has her husband and best friend and mother helping her every single day!" Rory stated panicked. How could she possibly manage this?

"Alright calm down, breath," Renee said grabbing her shoulders and leading Rory to her bed, they sat down at the foot. "You will be fine, you won't be doing this alone. You're really close to your mom and I'm sure she'll be more then willing to help out. Then there's Logan, you said it yourself, he'll be a great dad and I'm sure once he knows he'll want to help out. Then you have Lane who not only has experience with children but twins, I'm sure she'll be a fountain of knowledge and support. Plus you have me, I don't know how it'll all work out but I'll be around. You're the first real friend I've had in a while and you can come to me anytime," she assured, Rory nodded.

"You're a good friend too, thank you for helping me," she stated feeling a bit better after Renee's assurances. She wasn't alone.

"You're welcome, it's what friends are for," Renee assured and they hugged. "Ok now Logan's in Palo-Alto right?" she asked, Rory nodded. "Well I know you're on a tight budget, you don't have your car and flying with your nausea may not be the best of ideas. We'll be in San-Fransisco in a week, so maybe you should plan to see Logan then? It'll give you time to adjust and let it all sink in before you talk to him. You don't want to go there being all emotional and saying something you regret later. Take this week and let it process then tell Logan. Plus in that time hopefully we will have been able to figure out where to find him," she stated.

"We?" Rory asked and Renee smiled.

"I'm not going to be sitting there holding your hand as you tell him but I'll be there for you, you know that," she assured and Rory nodded.

"I know and thank you I really appreciate that and maybe you're right. Plus Hugo is depending on me and I don't want to leave him in a lurch," Rory stated.

"Hugo? You call your boss by his first name?" Renee asked.

"He's a friend of Logan, he introduced us. Hugo called me for drinks after I graduated and we started talking about job offers and he mentioned this job had opened up and asked if it was something I'd be interested in, I said yes and he offered it to me. I got it purely on my own merit," Rory stated.

"Honey, relax, I know you did. You're a terrific writer and I know you don't take hand outs," Renee assured her and Rory sighed.

"Sorry I'm sensitive," she said and Renee laughed.

"No you're hormonal, there's a difference," she returned. "So since we're stuck in the city, want to go maternity clothes shopping? I've noticed you struggling to get your clothes on and that can't be comfortable for any of you," she said and Rory smiled.

"Sure, you're probably right," she answered, shopping always had a way for raising her spirits and she could use some maternity clothes.

"Great. Lets go," Renee said and they left the hotel again.

**AN2: **There is the second chapter, hope you all enjoyed. If you read please review!

**Shout outs:**

**Curley-Q: **Thank you!

**Bella: **Guess that means you like it, thanks!

**JinxDaughterOfZeus: **Glad you love it, thank you!

**JJsMommy27: **I hope you do! Thank you for the review!

**Caitlinc1991: **Thank you! Me too!

**KRudzik: **Thanks!

**Rawr52: **Thank you! That'll be the next chapter!


	3. Twins: Pt2

**AN: **Glad people seem to be enjoying this story as much as I enjoying writing it. On with the story.

**Chapter Three: **_Twins: Pt. 2._

Rory sighed heavily as Renee pulled a rental car to a stop outside an unfamiliar house. It was tucked away in a nice Palo-Alto suburb, two story, two car garage off the front, white stucco sides and rust red trim around the doors and windows as well as the garage and front door themselves and the four pillars on the edge of the roof eve the over hung the front door and window making a sort of porch area. The front and side yards had beautiful full green grass and the edge of the front lawn by the street had a couple palm trees.

"Wow it sure is pretty," Renee said turning off the car, Rory nodded.

"Logan always had great taste," Rory returned looking at the house.

"You ready?" Renee asked and Rory took a deep breath.

"No backing out now," she answered taking off her seat belt.

"I'll stay here until you're inside but don't forget I'm just going to the cafe up the street, give me a call and I can be back in a minute," she assured, Rory nodded.

"I know, thank you so much for this," she said.

"Absolutely, I'll be right here or just a phone call away," she assured, Rory nodded and climbed out of the car and stepped up on the curb as she straightened out her clothes. She was dressed for the warm July day in sapphire blue cotton shirt that had flutter sleeves, v-neck with a empire waist that accentuated her growing chest but the flowy fabric around her torso masked her growing stomach, with white linen maternity capri pants and tan ballerina flats. Her stomach had grown quiet a bit in the last week, since she stopped trying to squeeze into too small pants and skirts and had started taking her prenatal vitamins and being more conscious of her diet. However she bought shirts that helped to mask it, not that she wanted to hide it but she also didn't want the whole world to know before she told Logan.

Logan, whose house she was now standing in front of. It had taken her less then a minute to get the address from Honor. When Rory had told Honor she would be in San-Fransisco she hadn't even had to ask for anything Honor had offered up Logan's work and home address and even told Rory she knew that Logan took Sunday's off so he would be home. Since Rory didn't want to talk to Logan at his place of business she'd opted to visit him on Sunday after the rally in San-Fransisco Saturday night. Now here she was, and she was having a hard time making herself go the last few feet to the door to knock.

She turned to Renee who nodded encouragingly and then headed up to the front door while pulling her tan purse strap over her shoulder. She stopped in front of the door and rang the bell before she could loose her nerve. There was a large window in the top half of the door but it was covered by a shade for that Rory was thankful, Logan wouldn't see her before he opened the door.

"Coming!" Logan's voice called moments after she rang the bell and a moment later she could see his shadow behind the shade and the door unlocked and opened. He stood on the other side looking as handsome as ever. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt which almost made her laugh, she doesn't know if she'd ever seen him in shorts before unless you count swim trunks.

Logan was stunned when he saw Rory standing on his front porch. For a minute he thought his eyes were deceiving him but he blinked and she was still there. She was just as beautiful as ever. She had a slight tan and was almost glowing. The blue of her shirt made her eyes pop out and it hugged her chest just right, and he finds himself wondering when Rory had started wearing a push up because her chest was definitely bigger. Her pants and shoes made her legs look even longer. Logan couldn't help but smile a bit. God he had missed her.

"Hi," Rory said softly once several moments of stunned silence had passed.

"Hi," Logan returned not sure what else to say for a moment then his brain kicked in. Rory was here, she was in Palo-Alto, she was standing on his door step! "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We need to talk, may I come in?" she asked nervously.

"Of course yes, come in," he answered stepping back and letting her into the front hall, closing the door behind her.

The front hall had off white tiled floors and light tan colored walls, almost the color of sand, with natural golden wood trim. The door went up against the right wall where there was a small window looking out into the front drive. Directly across from the front door was a two wood steps that went up to a landing and then you would turn left to go up to the second floor. There was a oak side table to the left of the first steps, beneath the stair railing that held a bowl with Logan's mail, car keys and wallet. Typical guy, enter the house and dumped all his crap in the first spot he found. The hall then went toward the back of the house left of the door.

"Come on back," Logan said leading her down the hall to the back of the house, a few feet down the hall, on the left wall, there was an open archway that led to a small alcove like hall that had a door on either side and a sliding door on the back but they walked right past it to the back of the house.

When they exited the hallway the floors changed from tile to solid wood but the wall color stayed the same. The back of the house was one large room with the kitchen on the right side, the living room on the left and a long dining table dividing the two. There was a fire place in the left wall, slightly right of center, with built in bookcase on either side, a few shelves on the bottom of the left side were filled with DVDs and the rest were all filled with books. There was a large flat screen mounted in the middle of the wall that the hall came out of and a black leather sectional sat with the long side against the back wall beneath a large window and the shorter side with it's back to the dinning area, there was then a long coffee table in front of it with Logan's open laptop setting on it and few papers, he'd obviously been working on when she'd rang the door bell.

Then there was the dinning area with a long oak dining table that seat eight, sitting width widthwise with the room. There was a door behind it that Rory assumes leads to the back yard.

Then the kitchen to the right of the room had a small island/eating bar in the middle, with three barstools with their backs to the dinning area. The sink was in the middle of the back wall and dishwasher sitting diagonally in the back corner to the right of the sink. The stove sat in the far right wall, right behind the island, with the microwave mounted above it. Then there was a tall cabinet to the right of the stove. Then to the right of the hall was a built in mini bar and then beside it, directly across from the island, was a set of double doors leading to another room or a pantry, Rory wasn't sure. To the right of the doors, was the fridge that had side by side doors on the top half and pull out drawer on the bottom. All the cabinets in the room were oak with rubbed silver handles, the counters were gray and black speckled granite and all the appliances were black and stainless steel. Despite how nice it all was it was still obviously a bachelor pad with no personal touches, just the bare necessities.

"Wow, your house is beautiful," she said, not sure what else to say.

"Thank you. Rory what are you doing here?" He repeated facing her, she sighed heavily.

"I don't know if you heard or not but I'm working for Hugo at the Ezine, the Barrack Obama campaign trail, I started back in May. There was a rally in San-Fransisco last night," she stated.

"So you were in the area and decided to stop by?" He asked.

"No, not exactly anyways, Logan I...I'm not happy with what I'm doing. I'm enjoying writing the articles and I like hearing Obama's speeches but I've realized that I would much rather stay in one spot. I've had this dream in my head for years, since I was five years old all I talked about was going to Harvard, which turned into Yale, and becoming an over seas correspondent, for _seventeen_ years I talked about this. The bad thing about that is that it never changed, I always looked at it with some sort of childish fantasy not an adult perspective. I mean I knew it wouldn't be great but I still didn't factor in everything. I hate living out of a suitcase. I hate staying in crappy hotel rooms with no hot water, lumpy mattress and stale coffee. I hate living on fast food. I miss having a home, I miss having my own room, my own bathroom, my own bed. I miss talking to my friends, my family but mostly I miss _you. _There were so many times the past two months that I've wanted to pick up the phone and call you, so many times I started dialing your number and then realized, I couldn't call you. Logan you weren't just my boyfriend you were my _best _friend and I miss my best friend so much that it hurts, it physically hurts. To top that off I feel so disconnected from everything. I get to talk to mom maybe once a week, _maybe. _I talk to Paris and Lane even less. We email but it's not quiet the same as talking on the phone or seeing each other in person. I knew I would miss everything, I just didn't realize how much and how hard it would be to know they're all going on with their lives and I'm just basically driving around in circles and every night I cry myself to sleep because I'm completely miserable. Yeah I'm writing some good articles but that's _all_ I'm doing. As much as I love being a journalist, I don't want that to be _all_ that I am," she explained, knowing she was rambling a bit but she needed Logan to know this wasn't all about missing him or, when he found out, about the twins.

"Rory what are you saying?" Logan asked not daring to hope for what he thought she was saying. She said she missed him and that was a good sign, but she said it in a way that made it sound like she missed being his friend.

"I'm saying that I want to settle down Logan. I want to live in one spot. I don't want to be on the road anymore. I want to work at a desk in an office and go home to the same place every night. Before I got this job I sent out over a hundred applications and a few weeks later I started hearing back via my mom. I have a job interview at San-Francisco Chronicle tomorrow, I've already done a phone interview it's for a features reporter and good pay and benefits and the phone interview went really well. I'm saying that I don't want to be on the road Logan, I want to be here, I want to be with you," she stated.

"You don't want to be closer to your mom?" He asked walking a few steps closer to her.

"It would be nice but...I _want_ and _need _to be out here. Which brings me to the other reason I came to see you," she stated and Logan frowned in confusion. "I think you should sit," she stated.

"Rory, don't be ridiculous, just tell me what's going on," he returned.

"Logan, I_ really _think you need to sit, please," she stated mostly because there was no way she could lift him from the floor if he fainted and hit his head. He sighed heavily but walked over to the couch and sat down. She walked over and sat down beside him but left a little room between them so not to crowd him. She knows she has his full attention as he stares back at her, their eyes locked and she took a deep breath.

"I really wish there was a less blunt way to put this but there's not so here it goes...I'm twelve weeks pregnant Logan," she stated.

"What?" Logan asked stunned. Pregnant? Rory was pregnant? Twelve weeks? That would have been in May, when he was out here on interviews if he was doing his math right. "That would have been..."

"The night you got back. They measure the pregnancy as beginning the first day of my last cycle and that was the last week you were out here on interviews. You came back Wednesday the following week and I believe the way my mom has put it is 'all road blocks down' we didn't use protection and yes I'm on the pill but with the stress of school and finals and finding a job I admit to getting a little off track and I didn't even think about it. Not until last week when I realized I had completely stopped taking them for well over a month now and yet I haven't had my period since May. I went to the doctor, got a blood test and an ultrasound and it was confirmed, I'm three months pregnant and when I had the ultrasound I got a little surprise, they're twins," she stated placing her hand on her stomach.

"Twins," he stammered, she nodded and took her purse off her shoulder she opened the zipper pocket in the side and pulled out the ultrasound picture she'd made a copy of for him and smiled at it for a moment, every time she saw the picture she couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming pride and joy. No matter the circumstances she was going to be a mom and this was the first picture of her babies and she loved it. She took a deep breath before handing it to Logan.

"Twins," She confirmed, he slowly took it from her and then held it at the bottom corners looking at it in complete shock.

Logan's mind was whirling, he was completely overwhelmed as he looked at the picture Rory had handed him. He'd never seen an ultrasound picture before, except on TV, but he thinks he can make it all out. They were clearly labeled Baby A and B. He could make out their heads, backs, arms and legs. Little babies, his and Rory's babies, growing inside of Rory right now. While he was now completely panicked and teriffied at the prospect of bringing not one but two children into the world in six months he also couldn't help but be happy and feel a great sense of pride as he looked at the picture. He was going to be a dad and Rory was the mother of his children and he loved it!

"We're having twins," he said to Rory who laughed.

"Yeah do that for about a week and you might be where I am right now. My mind just keeps going in circles and it always comes back to _twins _over and over again," she said.

"This is...amazing, I can't believe it! It's...we're having twins!" He said beaming and Rory laughed relaxing considerably.

"So you're happy?" she asked rhetorically.

"Happy? Rory I'm thrilled, we're having babies!" He stated happily and she smiled.

"Good. I mean I'm freaking out and terrified beyond belief and I have no idea how this is all going to work out but I'm happy too, over the moon actually," she stated.

Logan nodded putting the picture on his coffee table he moved to sit on the coffee table directly in front of her and took her hands from her lap holding them in his own. "It is scary, but we'll figure it out together," he assured, she nodded. "Is this why you're moving out here? So the twins will be close to me?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Logan I meant what I said earlier. I had this interview setup for over a week. I didn't know about the twins yet. Now that I know it's an obvious bonus but it's not why I chose this position over several others I've been offered all over the country. I miss you and I want to be close to you Logan and that's a decision I made before I knew I was pregnant," she answered.

"So does that mean you reconsidered my proposal?" he asked.

**AN2: **Ah cliff hanger, hehehe! If you read please review! If anyone wants to see a picture of the house the link is on my page.

**Review Shout outs: **

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **There's more, sorry the update took a couple weeks! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the review!

**Rawr52: **Glad you're enjoying it and thank you! Thanks for the review!

**JJsMommy27: **Thank you! Hope you liked how I wrote Logan's reaction, I wasn't sure which way to go but I think this is the most realistic. Thank you for the review!

**Caitlinc1991: **LOL loved your review! I did think about bringing Finn in now but decided I wanted this part to be just Rory/Logan but I promise Finn and Colin will enter the story soon, I love those two! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite lack of Finn.

**Amber611: **Hey that's my name, lol! Glad you're enjoying it so far, thank you for the review!

**Summer2391: **Thank you!

**Punkosoph: **Glad you're enjoying it and thank you!

**The-passionate-sun: **Hey! Lol that's ok, I know who you are :P. Glad you liked it, thank you, there's Logan! Hope you enjoyed!

Again, please, please, please review, they make me happy and make updates come faster!


	4. Waiting On Each Other

**AN: **Glad everyone is enjoying this fic so far. 26 alerts and five favs and 9 reviews for the last chapter! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Four: **_Waiting On Each Other. _

"_So does that mean you reconsidered my proposal?__"__ he asked._

Rory sighed heavily. As always Logan cut straight to the chase, he wasn't one for beating around the bush. The problem was Rory wasn't sure of her answer.

"I want to say yes but...I don't know," she said took a deep breath standing up taking her hands from his she crossed her arms under her chest, making her shirt fall more snuggly against her and Logan could see her stomach was rounding out a bit. It wasn't enough anyone else would notice but he did. However he forced himself to focus on her and what she was saying and think about that later. She started pacing in front of the coffee table and he turned so he was facing her. After a moment she stopped and looked at him, obvious hurt in her eyes and it broke his heart.

"Logan I love you and I want to be with you, I even want to be married to you but...you weren't willing to wait for me. I was willing to try, you weren't, you walked away not me and you know what Logan, it sucked! You told me that you didn't want me to factor you in. You said you would factor me in, which I guess maybe you did but you didn't factor in what _I _wantedjust what _you_ wanted for me. When I wasn't ready, when I was scared and unsure of everything in my life, when I needed you the most you gave me a damn ultimatum and when you didn't get the answer you wanted you walked away, you gave up on us like we didn't matter, like your dreams were more important then mine and I'm sorry but I really can't and won't allow myself to be in a one sided relationship. My dreams and what I want have to be as important as yours," she stated.

"They are," he argued standing up from the table, placing himself right in front of her, putting his hands gently on her elbows but she pulled away shook her head disagreeing.

"It doesn't feel that way Logan! I waited for you to be ready when we were doing that stupid 'no strings' agreement, I waited for you to realize that I was enough, for you to realize that you wanted to be with just me, even though it killed me and yeah I gave up but just as I did you were willing to try. Then when you were being a jerk and an ass and off partying with your friends and throwing your life around like it was nothing I didn't say a word, I let you handle your life the way you wanted to and just prayed to god you didn't get yourself killed, which you almost did by the way! I forgave you when you basically cheated on me with every single one of your sisters friends and god only knows who else. I understood when you had to move away to London _for a year._ I could have walked away, I could have said it was too hard, that it wouldn't work, but I didn't because you were worth the wait and the love we shared was worth the fight to me. Then you quit your job, you get a job offer in California and you want me to pick up and move here with you and for us to get married when marriage had _never _even been discussed before so I was completely blind sided. The one time I need you to be patient and wait for me, the one time when I wasn't ready, you weren't willing to wait. It had to be your way or no way at all. All the times I waited for you didn't matter, so it all feels one sided to me!" She yelled.

Logan was stunned by Rory's outburst, no matter how accurate it was. She was not one to yell, she was a talk it out kind of a person, he was the one that yelled. He could see the anger flaring brightly in her eyes and while anger still worked for her the look of pain beyond the anger broke his heart, he had caused it. It had taken him only a day after he'd left Rory for him to realize that he was being an idiot for walking away. However he'd been too damn proud at the time to admit it. Then he heard about Rory's job offer from Hugo and he read her articles online and he didn't want to distract her from work or come between her and her dreams so he'd resided to watching her from a distance, reading every article she wrote and he loved every single one.

"You're right, I should have thought about what you wanted. I should have considered what you were going through just graduating and not knowing where your life was going. I thought by planning everything out for us that I was helping you but you should have been apart of that and I should have known that you weren't ready. I shouldn't have said it was all or nothing, that was me just being angry at myself for rushing you, I knew you were right to say no and I'm really sorry that I wasn't willing to wait that day. It only took me a day after I left you to realize all of this but I was still too damn proud to admit it and then I found out about your job and I knew you were so close to all your dreams coming true and I didn't want to come between that. I wanted you to have everything you deserve, everything you want and I didn't think I had a right to ask you to give me another chance. I had screwed up again and you deserved better then that. The last two months have been hell for me Rory, watching you from a distance, reading every article and feeling like you were talking to me and knowing that your life was moving forward while I was in a never ending night mare without you. All I did was work because I couldn't let myself have a minute to think because every time I did all I thought about was you and how much I missed you, so much that it physically hurt. I know that I caused this entire situation and I brought it all on myself by giving you that damn ultimatum and I regret that every single day. Now that you're here I'm not willing to let you go again. I'll fight for you Rory, I'll fight for us, I'll prove to you that what you want matters as much, if not more then, what I want and hopefully with time we'll want the same things. When we don't I promise to listen to you and remember that it's not all about me, it's about us, what we both want," he said pleading with her to give him, give them, another chance.

"And what's best for our babies," she added though stunned by his speech. He had wanted them to get back together but had stayed away because he thought she deserved better? Was he insane? She'd been waiting for him to change his mind! He was the one to walk away! How was she supposed to know being with him was an option if he didn't tell her? They really needed to work on their communication skills.

"That too," he agreed with a smile. "Please give me a chance to prove all of this to you," He pleaded grabbing her arms gently again, this time she didn't pull away; instead she uncrossed her arms and took his hands in her own as she nodded.

"Logan I was hurt and angry but at the same time I did understand where you were coming from. I know that it hurt you too, you walked away but I said no first, we both got hurt and I'm sorry that I hurt you. The craziest thing about what you just said is that I've been waiting for you Logan. I've been waiting and hoping and praying that you would call me or write and tell me you regretted walking away. I missed you every single day, like you said to the point it hurt, and I wanted you back so badly but I thought that had to be your choice because you walked away, not me," she stated, he shook his head at himself.

"So we were both waiting on each other," He summarized and she smirked a bit, as she nodded.

"We really need to learn how to communicate better. This whole whose going to blink first thing really doesn't work for me," she teased and Logan chuckled.

"Me either but we don't have to worry about that because I'm not letting you walk away again and there's not a chance in hell I'm walking away," he stated.

"Even if you do, I'll just follow you," Rory returned with a smile making it clear she wasn't going to put up with him walking away if he tried.

"Good," He said before leaning over and capturing Rory's lips with his own, surprising her for a moment but then she returned the kiss, melting into the familiarity and relishing in the warm tingle that ran through her body. Logan pulled Rory closer wanting to feel as much of her against him as he could, wrapping his arms around her waist and hers went to his shoulders. When she was flush against him he could feel how much her body had changed over the months, especially her once flat stomach now rounding out just a little against his, their little babies making themselves known already and he loved it.

They pulled away when air became necessary and leaned their foreheads together as they breathed heavily. "I love you," Logan stated when her eyes opened to meet his.

"I love you too," she returned before pecking his lips again, well it was meant to be a peck but Logan wasn't having it and held on to the kiss, one hand moving up to wind in her hair and hold her to him, the other on the small of her back pulling her even closer, after several moments of making out they pulled away panting once again and after several deep breaths Logan pulled back further his hands going from her back to her hips.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back," he said to her.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Just stay here Ace, I'm just going upstairs for a second, I promise I'll be right back," he said.

"And why can't I go upstairs?" she asked.

"You can and you will but will you please just humor me?" he asked.

"Alright, fine, I'll stay right here," she assured playfully making an X over her heart with her finger and he chuckled.

"Thank you," he said before kissing her once more and then heading back down the hall to the stairs. Rory shook her head and walked over to her discarded purse pulling out her cell phone. She text messaged Renee that she could go back to the hotel and Logan would give her a ride. She then put it back in her purse as she heard Logan coming back down the hall.

"Who were you calling?" he asked as she tossed her purse on the couch.

"No one, texted my friend/roommate Renee real quick," she answered walking back toward him where he stood in the middle of the living area.

"Why'd you text her?" he asked.

"She gave me a ride and was waiting at a cafe down the street incase she needed to come pick me up," she answered.

"Get away car?" he teased.

"Something like that," she answered.

"You planning to just drop the bomb and if I reacted badly what disappear?" he asked confused, she sighed.

"No of course not, I just...Logan you are one person I can't gage one situation to the next, I was nervous and Renee offered to come with me and to stay incase I needed her to pick me up incase you got mad or you wanted time to think or something along those lines but I would never disappear Logan, I wouldn't do that to you or the twins," she assured.

"Good to know. So what'd you tell her?" he asked.

"That she could go back to the hotel and I'd get a ride from you. I didn't want her waiting at the cafe all afternoon," she answered, he nodded. "So what exactly did you need to do upstairs? Get rid of the dirty laundry? Make sure there wasn't a sign of another girl?" her tone was only slightly teasing.

"Neither and just so you know I haven't been with _anyone_ since I was with you, I haven't even wanted to _look _at another girl," he stated.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you did, we were broken up, but I'm glad you didn't and I haven't so much as glanced at another guy just so you know," she stated.

"Good, I'm glad," He said. "Now that we have that sorted out," he said reaching for her he took her hands in his own, holding them gently. "I love you, you know that?" he asked and she smiled.

"I know, I love you too," she answered.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our twins and any other children we may have some day, if we decide to have more," he said.

"I always wanted three but...that's not the point, I want that too," she said tears now coming to her eyes having a feeling she knows what's coming and Logan smiled.

"Three sounds good to me," he agreed. "You know before I met you I didn't believe love even existed, I'd seen no proof of it, I'd never known it, or felt it, until I met you. You introduced me to so many wonderful things, feelings, that I couldn't even imagine before we met. Honestly sometimes it still scares me how much I love you and I think that's why I reacted the way I did when you said no. I think part of me felt that you didn't love me as much as I love you..."

"Logan no that's..." Rory objected quickly and assuredly, shocked that he would even think that.

"No, stop," he silenced her and she sighed. "It took me a while to realize that you saying no had nothing to do with how you felt for me, you just weren't ready. I know that it's been two months and you've had time to go out into the world and find yourself and figure out what it is you want, like I should have understood you needed to. It seems like you have it all figured out so I'm going to ask you again," he said now kneeling in front of her, dropping on her hands to take a familiar ring box from his pocket and opened it. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife, allowing me to be your husband? Now before you answer know this, even if you're not ready now, I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to keep asking until you say yes and I'm also open to as long of an engagement as you want," he stated.

Rory was beaming as Logan spoke, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she was completely over come with happiness and realizing just how right this felt and how sure she now was that Logan was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had known it two months ago the first time he'd asked but after the way he reacted to her rejection she'd started questioning if she really knew Logan at all. Now she knows she does and she wouldn't want anybody else.

"Yes Logan Elias Huntzberger, I will marry you," she answered and her smile widened, although she didn't think that was possible, when he smiled as well.

Logan was more then relieved when Rory said yes. He meant his words that he would wait as long as it took but that didn't mean he didn't hope she'd say yes. He knew this was right, he knew they're right, they're meant to be together. He took the ring from the box, placing the box on to the coffee table and then he slipped the ring on to her left ring finger, it fit perfectly. He stood up from his kneeling position and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him, she giggled gleefully and her arms went around his shoulders as his lips connected with hers silencing her giggles.

-TBC-

**Review Shout outs: **

**KRudzik: **I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you for the review!

**Summer2391: **Thank you! Well now you know, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **Interesting thought…There's more, hope you liked it, please update soon!

**JJsMommy27: **Thank you, hope you liked this chapter!

**Rawr52: **Same here lol! Yeah they are. I miss them but love writing about them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

**PuppiesRCute: **Lol yeah they are but they're fun to write. Your wait is over, hope you liked this chapter, thank you for the review!

**Amber611: **Thank you! I loved writing Logan's reaction, glad you enjoyed it. Glad you like the house description, I put a link to a picture of the house on my profile, I found it online. Thank you again, hope you liked this chapter!

**CurleyQ: **Thanks!

**Pinkie65: **Thanks, I like being able to picture scenes in a story and really try to bring them to life, so glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

**AN2: **Not quiet a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	5. Coming Home

**AN: **Here is chapter five, hope you all enjoy, shout outs at the bottom!

**Chapter Five: **_Coming Home_

They made out for a long moment, there was no battle for control both just following into it and getting to know each other again. One of Logan's hands gently fisted her hair and the other found it's way under her shoulder, gently running his fingers over anything he could reach. One of Rory's hands was also tangled in Logan's short blond hair and the other fisted the back of his t-shirt. They pulled away when air became necessary and Logan gently kissed her chin, cheek, jaw, that spot right below her ear he knew she loved and pulled her closer when she let out a small moan he knew she would as his lips traveled down the column over her throat, across the collar of her shirt and back up the other side before capturing her mouth again but only for a moment before pulling away, she whimpered slightly her eyes fluttering open to look at him and his oh so familiar smile.

"Come on," he said releasing her and taking her hand gently pulling her out of the room, down the hall and then upstairs. Rory silently notes they'll need to get a baby gate and why that came to mind god only knows since it would be at least a year before they had to worry about that. However then she smiled as she realized that in a year they would be here together, a family and this would be their home and she loved that knowledge and the feelings that came along with it.

The upstairs hall had light tan plush carpeting and the walls matched down stairs. To the left of the stairs was a railing that over looked the foyer, just past it was a door, across the hall from it was another door and then there was one between them on the far left end of the hall. Then to the right of the stairs was another door which is the one Logan lead her into.

Rory assumes this is the master bedroom. The walls in here were off white except the far left wall which was a dark tan making the room look wider. A king size bed with a navy blue comforter and off white pillowcases sat coming out of the middle of the wall across from the door with a night stand on either side and a tan bench at the foot. The night stand to the right of the bed had a lamp, digital alarm clock and a single picture but with the sun reflecting off the glass she couldn't see what it was a picture of, while the other night table was bare. Directly right of the door was another door as well as another one a little to the left of the hall door then to the left of it mounted on the wall was a flat screen tv, of course. There was also a door in the middle of the far left wall with long windows on either side that Rory saw led out on to a private patio over looking the back yard. The room was large and spacious and she loved it.

"Welcome to the master bedroom," he said.

"Very nice, I like it," she said.

"Haven't shown you the best part, come here," he said pulling her over to the door to their left and opened it. Rory was shocked to see it was a den like area that Logan setup into a library. The floors were the white carpet from the hall and bedroom and the walls were painted a light blue, at least the walls she could see. There was floor to ceiling bookcases on the left and back wall, only half filled. An overly stuffed, comfortable looking brown couch sat beneath a large window in the middle of the right wall and a matching chair sat directly to the right of the door with a coffee table between them. There was another floor to ceiling bookcase to the right of the couch taking up the rest of that wall.

"Is this..." She started to ask.

"Your very own library," He said with a smile and she beamed turning to Logan.

"You made me my own library?" she asked.

"Of course, we needed somewhere to put all your books," He stated and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Logan," she said and he smiled in return.

"I love you too Ace," he said and saw her smile even more.

"I missed that," she said almost wistfully.

"What? Me saying I love you?" he asked.

"Well that too but you calling me Ace," she answered and he nodded gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've missed saying it Ace," he said and she smiled wider before stepping on her tip toes and kissing him, he pulled her closer once again and without breaking the kiss turned them around directing back into the bedroom until her legs bumped against the stool at the foot of the bed and they fell backward landing on the bed, Logan catching himself enough to brace himself above her and not land his full weight on her and she giggled as they pulled away.

"Still clumsy I see," he teased.

"I can't help it if I'm distracted," she returned scooting up on the bed more because hanging halfway off was not comfortable and Logan followed her laying out beside her, propping his arm under him so he was looming over her. His free hand found her stomach and nudging under shirt, placing his hand on the bare skin covering her little bump and messaging it gently.

Logan was once again overwhelmed as he now got a clear look, and feel, at Rory's growing belly. It made it all sink in even more, Rory was pregnant with their babies! He has a feeling that's a revelation he'll be having over and over again for a while and he loves it. He loves Rory, more then anything else, more then he even knew was possible, to the point it scared him how much he loved her. However in this moment that love grew even more. As well as love for their babies, he didn't think it was possible to love something, someone, you'd never really seen or touched or heard but he did, he loved their babies more then anything else, well his love for them was even with his love for Rory, but in a different way. That was another thing he'd learned from Rory, there was more then one kind of love. Endless in fact, it was how much and how many ways he loved her, endlessly.

Rory couldn't help but smile and feel her heart about to burst out of her chest as she watched Logan gazing lovingly at her growing stomach. She thinks in this moment she fell in love with him even more then before, even though she hadn't thought that was at all possible.

"When'd you start showing?" Logan asked shifting his gaze to her beautiful blue eyes that were sparkling happily back at him.

"Well it happened gradually, so much so that I passed it off as just gaining weight because of all the fast food and no exercise. I mean the most walking I do is to and from the bus, I sit 90% of the time either at a rally or conference or on the bus or in my hotel room. I guess I started noticing it at the beginning of July, my bras and pants both started seeming too tight and uncomfortable. Then last week when I went to the doctor she put me on prenatal vitamins and healthier diet and Renee drug me maternity clothes shopping so I'd stop trying to force myself into my now too tight clothing and it seemed like over night the bump was there, or at least I was noticing it unlike before," she rambled a bit and then shook her head. "God there were so many signs, for months: Morning sickness, dizzy spells, fatigue, my clothes not fitting, dramatic hormonal shifts at the drop of a hat, I would go from crying to laughing to infuriated all with in a minute or less, weird foot cravings for things like: apples, oranges and milk, and of course my lack of a period and yet I was completely oblivious. I made so many excuses in my head: car sickness, over heated, poor diet, no sleep, bad coffee and missing my family and of course you, all of that making me moody. I didn't see it, it just went right over my head," she stated shaking her head at herself, she still couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it sooner.

"You had a lot going on Rory, it's understandable," Logan assured her, she sighed heavily.

"But Logan I should have known, I should have put it together. I drank a gallon of coffee a day and there was a few nights out drinking with other reporters and of course my graduation parties. What if I did something and hurt them?" she asked worriedly.

"Hey you went to the doctor, and the doctor told you everything was ok, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, she told me that they're both developing normally and seemed healthy. She also said while getting drunk every night wasn't a good idea while pregnant a little alcohol occasionally probably won't hurt and the same for coffee, I can have two caffeinated beverages a day it won't affect the babies and if my body's used to it cutting it completely off would probably do more harm then good. It's just...Logan they're our babies, they're growing inside of me, I'm their mom, it's my job to take care of them and I..."

"Stop," Logan said his hand going to her waist now and pulling her closer. "Rory I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to be a great mom, that you are one already. If you had known you were pregnant I know you would never have done those things and I know you won't do them now. I'm sure that no matter how hard it is you are not allowing yourself anymore then recommended amount of caffeine a day and sticking to that healthy diet even if you don't always like what you're eating because you know that it's good for them. You can not beat yourself up over something you didn't know about. I'm sure they're going to be fine, perfect even," he stated firmly and assuredly, she sighed heavily and nodded.

"Thank you, you always know how to make me feel better," she stated and he smiled.

"That's my job," he assured before leaning down and kissing her softly just for a few moments before pulling away and picking up her left hand playing with the ring on her finger. "So how long of an engagement are you thinking? Just so I know," he asked and she smiled.

"I was actually thinking the opposite, very short," she answered and he frowned in confusion. "Things are going to get very crazy when the twins are born, they will be a _full _time job. I know building a company from the ground up will make a lot of late nights and long weekends for you and after the first months off for maternity leave I'm going to be hopefully, if I get this job, really starting my career and we will have no time to do anything but that until the twins are more then likely in school. I don't want to be one of those parents that just pass their kid off to a nanny or a baby sitter or daycare. So I'm going to be way too busy the next few years to plan a wedding. So I was thinking we should get married before they arrive," she explained.

"Well that sounds very thought out but are you sure? Rory I don't mind waiting, I'm sure we'll have plenty of family offering to help with both the babies and the wedding, we don't have to rush it," He assured her.

"I know but Logan I _want _to get married. Yes before three months ago marriage had never been discussed but that doesn't mean I didn't think about it, I did, a lot. I think I knew from the minute you convinced me to jump off that scaffolding that you would be the one that I would spend the rest of my life with. I was falling in love with you even then. The only reason I said no at my graduation was because everything was so unknown and I was scared of..." she trailed off.

"Settling?" he asked a bit of hurt in his voice that that's what she would consider being with him as settling.

"No," she objected instantly and firmly. "Logan I do not nor have I _ever _considered being with you as settling. I had just watched my parents go through an awful divorce because they got married too quickly, they weren't ready, they tried to force something that shouldn't be forced and it blew up in their faces. I mean you would think after twenty-three years it was anything but a rush, but it was and it didn't work because they weren't ready. I wasn't ready Logan and I wasn't going to pretend that I was and have us end up in the exact same situation. I was scared that if I did something I wasn't sure I was ready for we would both get hurt and ruin any chance we had at being together forever. I knew that I had to find out who I was on my own separate from Yale and my mom and my grandparents, just me, before I could attach myself to somebody else, even if that somebody was you. I know you would never try to change me or tell me what to do but I needed to figure out who I was and what it was I wanted. The funny thing-in a noncomical sort of way-is that right after you walked away I realized that I'm not me without you. I know that sounds completely sappy or cheesy but it's the truth and I know that now and I'm ready Logan. I'm ready to be married to you and have our children together and grow old and gray together, that's what I want. Of course my career still matters to me but it's secondary to us and our family," she stated and was relieved when she saw Logan smile.

Logan listened to Rory intently and he admits that everything she said made sense. It was basically what he said earlier, she needed to figure out who she was. He was relieved to know she didn't consider them being together as settling. He couldn't help but smile and feeling his heart warm when she said she wasn't her without him, because he felt the same way. He wasn't him without her. Then his heart completely soared when she said _our family_ that's what they were now, a family, all four of them, and he loved it.

"I understand what you're saying about finding yourself and it may be cheesy or sappy but I know what you mean about being you with me because without you I feel completely empty and lost, being with you is like..."

"Coming home," Rory finished knowingly and Logan smiled.

"Home, perfect word," He answered, that's what she was, she was home.

"Right now, laying here, in your arms, it's the first time I've felt at home in three months," she stated snuggling closer to him and he smiled.

"Same here," he agreed before kissing her forehead. "So if you want to get married soon then that's what we'll do because I can't wait to be married and have our own family, even though we already are a family, the wedding will just make it official," he said and she smiled.

"So are you ok with a wedding back in Stars Hollow?" she asked in response and he smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of trying to get you to get married anywhere else," He assured.

"Smart boy," she praised playfully. "Ok I'm thinking town square at the gazebo for the ceremony and reception at the Inn. Since I would like to get married without looking like a white wale I'm thinking labor day weekend," she stated.

"A month?" Logan asked since it was already July 29th.

"Mom and I can pull it off; we've planned hundreds of weddings at the Inns. Mom owns the Inn, Sookie will cater, Reverend Skinner has known me my whole life and will probably be more then happy to do the ceremony, even Taylor wouldn't dare trying to slow us down with crazy permit codes, he'd get drawn and quartered. Plus with Emily Gilmore as an added bonus, trust me it's doable," She stated.

"Alright, if that's what you want then that's what you'll get. I'm surprised Stars Hollow doesn't have some big fair on labor day weekend," he said.

"Oh they do but that's on Sunday, the square will be completely free on Saturday, they won't start setting up for the fair until early Sunday. So my thinking is we can get married on Saturday, spend the night in the honey moon suite at the Inn and then go to the fair on Sunday and then if you can get time off work go on our honeymoon from there or just come back here, either way is fine with me," she stated.

"I'll see about getting some time off and it sounds like a great plan to me. So Saturday the first?" he asked.

"The first of September should be easy enough for you to remember in later years," she teased and he chuckled.

"Don't worry I could never forget the day we get married. Just so you know we met for the first time on August Eleventh at the coffee cart with Marty and the second time on August twelfth in the Branford hallway," he stated and she looked at him surprised.

"You remember the date?" she asked stunned.

"Of course I do," he answered and she shook her head.

"You never cease to amaze me," she said.

"I never will," he returned before leaning down and kissing her softly and it soon grew until they were peeling off each others clothes and getting completely lost in each other.

-TBC-

**Shout outs: **

**Melako17: **Thanks!

**HazeBaze89: **Thank you, I try to make it so people can picture it like I am!

**JjsMommy27: **Lorelai will find out soon, not next chapter but probably one after. Thank you!

**PuppiesRCute: **Lol well it was longer then five minutes, sorry for the wait! Lorelai will find out soon. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for the review!

**KRudzik: ** Thank you! I love happy endings, although this is just the beginning.

**CurleyQ: **That will happen soon enough! Thank you!

**Summer2391: **Thank you!

**Jmorgan319: **Thank you!

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **There's more, hope you enjoyed, thanks!

**Rawr52: **Lol, you sound like me! Thank you!

**LorRor22: **Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, lol!

**AN2: **Well there's the fifth chapter, if you want more, please review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Grand Tour

**AN: **Ok so I know I haven't updated in a couple months, I'm sorry! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Six: **_Grand Tour._

Half an hour later the two laid under the sheets of the bed, curled around each other, Rory's head was on Logan's chest and her left hand rested on his chest, his right hand was on top of it gently fingering the ring and his other hand was wrapped around her his hand resting gently on her stomach and their legs were completely entangled.

"What time is your interview tomorrow?" He inquired as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Eight AM. The bus heads to LA at two," she answered.

"Ok well how about you stay here tonight? I can give you a ride to the interview, keep myself occupied while you're there and then we can have lunch and then I'll take you back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Great plan but I have no clothes here, nothing to wear for my interview," she answered.

"We'll go shopping," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok we could do that, _or _we could go to dinner in San-Francisco and I can pick up my clothes I already have," she answered more sensibly.

"I was serious," he returned and she sat up a little turning to face him better.

"You _want _to go shopping. Why?" she asked confused, Logan never expressed any interest in shopping, he had a personal shopper for Christ sake so he didn't even have to do his own shopping!

"I want to show you around town and we can do some shopping if you need clothes that way we don't have to drive the forty minutes to and from San Francisco both today and tomorrow," Logan answered.

"Ok good point on the driving," She agreed. "And me and the little beans are getting hungry so why don't we go to lunch and you can show me around?" she asked.

"Little beans?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh right," she said realizing she hadn't told him the twins knick name yet. "Well when I first saw the picture of baby A, Little Bean just came out, like some people call their babies peanut or pumpkin or something of the sort. Renee, who was there with me, said it was a good knick name for me considering I'm such a coffee addict. Then we found out there was two so I've started calling and thinking of them as my, our little beans. I know it sounds weird," she said shaking her head and Logan smiled.

"No, it's cute, I like it," he assured.

"Good," she said with a smile.

"So since you three are hungry I guess we should find something to eat. Why don't we get cleaned up and go?" he asked.

"You expect me to wait that long?" she teased and he chuckled.

"Ok how about we go find a snack in the kitchen then get cleaned up and go?" he said.

"Better," she answered.

"Alright, I'll grab your robe so you don't have to put your clothes back on until you clean up," he said getting out of the bed he pulled on his boxers from the floor and headed into what Rory assumes is the bathroom.

"My robe?" She asked and Logan came out moments later with the kimono her mother had gotten her the summer before. "How…" she asked confused.

"I don't know, some how it ended up with my stuff," he answered.

"And you hung it in your closet?" she asked taking it with a smile and pulling it on then got out of the bed while she'd done this Logan had pulled on his clothes from earlier and scooped up hers.

"Yes," he answered simply. "Come on lets get you some food," he said taking her hand with his free one, the other still holding her clothes and they headed down stairs. "Why don't you raid the fridge real quick and I'll toss these in the dryer?" he said to her pointing her to the fridge.

"Got it," she said going over to the fridge and Logan disappeared behind the double doors between it and the front hall, so that was the laundry room, interesting.

She opened the fridge and quickly scanned through it grabbing the milk and an apple she then walked over to the tall cabinet and opened it and as suspected she found the peanutbutter and raisins. She put them on the counter and quickly rinsed off the apple in the sink and dried it with a towel hanging on a hook above the sink then looked for a knife, she found one in a drawer in the island and then went in search of a bowl, finding it on the bottom shelf of a top cabinet right of the sink.

"Finding everything I see," Logan said walking out as she cut the apple into slices and tossed it in the bowl.

"It's basically the same as our old place," she answered with a shrug and Logan nodded.

"Glass of milk?" He asked motioning to the jug, she nodded and he grabbed her a glass filling it to the top then putting the milk away and then got out a spoon and place it with the peanutbutter. "Peanutbutter and raisins?" he asked, she nodded.

"It's good," she said scooping up a good amount of peanutbutter and putting it in the bowl with her apple slices then sprinkled a handful of raisins beside it and Logan proceeded to put the items away as she finished. She slid in to the left end barstool and started eating and Logan slid into the middle one beside her.

"Good?" he asked, she nodded happily and offered him a bite after taking a bite of her own. "I'm good," he assured.

"Suit yourself," she said.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked after a moment of silence and she nodded.

"You can ask me anything Logan," She answered honestly and he smiled for a moment before going completely serious again.

"Not that I'm doubting your journalistic capabilities at all but what happens if you don't get the job at the Chronicle?" he asked a bit worried what would happen if Rory couldn't find a job in the area. She nodded and set down the slice of apple that was half gone and turned to him.

"Logan, I'm not staying on the trail. I gave my two weeks notice last week, Hugo's already found someone to take my place. If I don't get this job fine, I'll look at every newspaper print or online in a fifty mile radius and I'm sure I'll find something. Like I said earlier this is where I want and need to be. I'm going to LA and then to San-Diego this week and then my replacement will start on Monday, so I'm free of the trail as of Thursday," she informed.

"So you'll be back Thursday?" he asked with a big smile.

"Friday, Thursday will be a late night so I'll stay there and then I have a flight on Friday back," she answered.

"So let me get this straight? You quit your job and made plans to move back here before you even talked to me? What if I didn't want to give us a chance?" he asked she sighed heavily.

"It would have been hard but I would have understood that's not saying I wouldn't have fought for you, I would have and I still will. I'm always going to fight for us Logan, from now on, I'm in this completely. However either way, I knew you would want to be apart of our children's lives and I grew up with an absentee dad, I wasn't going to do that to them," she answered, he nodded.

"Well I'm glad, did you get a place to stay because I'll be more then happy to help you get out of the lease because there is no way I am letting you live anywhere but right here with me, in our home," he stated and she smiled.

"I've looked at a few places yesterday but no I haven't signed anything yet. I wanted to see how things went with us first. I assumed when you asked me to marry you that you wanted us to live together," she stated and he smiled in return.

"You assume correctly," he agreed.

"Good," she stated before taking another bite of an apple with a smile that Logan mirrored. Rory finished up her apple and Logan took the bowl to the sink rinsing it out and putting it in the dish washer while Rory finished up her milk, she then rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher as well and Logan closed it.

They headed upstairs and showered and while Rory towel dried her hair then pulled it up into a pony tail while Logan got dressed. She slipped on her robe again as they headed down stairs and went into the laundry room. She grabbed her clothes from the dryer which was on the left side of the room with the washer and then there was also a sink and an ironing board. There was another door directly across from the kitchen doors she assumes goes into the garage.

She quickly dressed while Logan went out to start the car. She quickly ducked back into the house and grabbed her purse and cellphone then went out to the garage. She closed the door behind her and went over to Logan's black SUV and climbed into the passenger seat and pulling on her seat belt, careful to pull the bottom across her legs not her stomach.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

"Lets go," she answered and he carefully backed out of the garage and closed the garage door with the remote before pulling out on to the road.

They went to the same cafe Rory and Renee had found online earlier that day and had lunch. Then they drove around a bit. Logan showed her his office which was only five minutes from the house, the grocery store, the good Chinese restaurant and a good pizza place and of course where to get the best coffee. They then parked and decided to do some shopping. They ended up at a maternity store and shopped for over an hour, Logan enjoyed watching Rory try on the different clothes that showed off her growing figure. She got a nice skirt, a couple blouses, two pairs of dress pants and a red dress that Logan loved the minute she put it on. She also got a couple pairs of shoes that were nice but comfortable. They then also went to the general store and picked up some shampoo, conditioner and body wash and hair dryer that she'd just leave at Logan's when she left the next day. They also picked up more fruit and milk. Once they had their shopping done they decided to head back home.

"You know I think you were right," Rory said as her and Logan headed back to his...their house.

"Oh yeah, about what?" he asked curiously.

"I am going to love it out here," she answered smiling over at him which he returned.

"That's good to hear Ace," he returned.

They got back to the house and unloaded the car. Rory took her bags upstairs to unpack and Logan quickly put the food away.

Rory walked into the bathroom which held the large walk in closet directly to the left, there was a double sink on the right wall and then a sliding door that hid the little 'room' the toilet was in. Then directly across from the bedroom door was the the bathtub and beside the closet, was the shower stall.

She hung up all her new clothes and put the shoes on the floor on the left side of the closet, which seemed reserved for her things. Logan's only took up a third of the right side, including a dresser that was mostly hidden by the door when it was opened.

"I like seeing your clothes hanging by mine again," Logan said standing behind her as she finished hanging up her last blouse.

"Me too," she said with a smile as he arms wrapped around waist and kissed her shoulder. "So I was thinking," she said turning around in his arms and wrapped hers loosely around his shoulders.

"As always," He returned with a smile.

"What would you think about moving the library into another room and making that room, temporarily, the nursery. Once the twins are older we can move them down the hall and put the library back here, but for the first few months I'd like them to be closer and there's still a door separating us for privacy," she suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. I'll be much more comfortable with them in here," He agreed.

"Good. That means we'll have to paint," she stated.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well it'll be fine if they're boys but what if they're girls, or one of them is a girl? It should be more neutral color like green or yellow," she answered.

"It's blue, we both went to Yale, I'd consider blue a neutral," he said.

"You'd think so but most baby things that are blue are boyish," she stated.

"Alright. We can go look at paint samples when you get home, I can have some of the guys come over on Monday and help me move the shelves and furniture out," he said.

"They won't mind?" she asked worried.

"Not at all," he assured.

"Ok good," she said before pulling away slightly taking his hand she led him out of the closet turning the light off as they went back into the bedroom. "So is there any way you can get next weekend off?" she inquired.

"I can try, why?" he returned sitting down on the bed and pulling her down beside him.

"Well I'd like to tell my family about all of this in person. I figure if I get this job I won't start until Monday so I was thinking of going back East just for the weekend. I was hoping you'd come with me," she answered, he nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea, I can get a three day weekend and we can leave Friday. You got your plane ticket back here already right?" he asked, she nodded.

"It's only an hour flight, it lands at ten," she answered.

"Well we can find a flight out an hour after your flight in and be in Hartford by dinner," he stated, she smirked.

"We can crash Friday night dinner at grandma and grandpa's. Mom and Luke still go every week," She stated and he laughed.

"Sounds like a great idea," he agreed.

"Good," she said with a smile before kissing him softly Logan tried to deepen it but Rory pulled away. "I haven't seen the whole house yet. I think you should give me the full tour," she said, he smiled.

"Alright," He said standing up. "First, our own private balcony," he said leading her to the door on the opposite side of the bed and opened it for her. The patio went out about twelve feet from the door and extended to the far edge of the nursery window. It was made of beautiful red wood and held a matching red-wood round table and two lounge chairs in the corner to the left of the door. It over looked the large back yard with plush green grass completely fenced in that Rory can picture the kids playing in as they got older. The back edge of the property had a few flower bushes with bright pink, orange and yellow blooms lining it and in the left corner was a single tree, just far enough in that it didn't hang over to the neighbors yard, with avocados growing on it.

"Wow it's beautiful, is that my avocado tree?" she asked and Logan smiled.

"Sure is, I already picked a few, they're down stairs in the kitchen," he answered wrapping his arms around her waist and she smiled. "We can come out here and eat breakfast on the weekends, you can lounge out here and read books in the afternoon and we can watch the sunset together at night," he said and she smiled.

"Watch the kids playing in the yard in the summer when they're older," she added and he smiled. "We can build them a play set," she said, he nodded.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed.

"Alright what are you showing me next?" she asked with a smile, he just took her hand and lead her back inside closing the door behind them they headed out of the bedroom and down the hall past the stairs.

"This is the first guest bedroom, I think we'll put the library in here because it already has built in shelves," he said opening the door on the right and letting her. The carpeting carried into this room and the walls were a simple off white with natural wood trim. Directly across from the door was the side wall of the closet that was long and took up most of the wall and had sliding wood doors. Beside the closet on the far wall was a picture window. In the middle of the far left wall was a column where Rory assumes is the chimney with book cases built in on either side. Logan was obviously using the room as storage because all that was in it was a few boxes.

"I like it," she said walking in and over to the window that over looked the back yard. "Can we paint it?" she asked facing him.

"Of course, it'll be your library for at least a year, you can do whatever you want," he assured and she smiled.

"Good. I don't want to block the window though so I think only one of the book cases will fit in here," she said thoughtfully.

"Well we can put the other one in the other bedroom. Both these rooms are storage for now," he said with a shrug.

"But I want to turn one of them into a guest room for if mom and Luke or Honor come to stay when we have the twins," she said, he nodded.

"I'm sure they won't mind a book case in the guest room," he said and she nodded in return. "Next room?" He asked, she nodded and he led her out of the bedroom and to the door in the end of the hall. "This is guest bathroom," he said opening the door and Rory saw a basic bathroom. It had off-white tile flooring and light yellow walls. There was a tall cabinet directly inside the door on the left wall, then the sink beside it. There was then there was a sliding door directly across from the hall door that went to the area with the toilet and bathtub/shower.

"Basic bathroom. We can make it a rubber ducky themed room when the kids get older, it'll go with the yellow," she said and he chuckled.

"Works for me," he agreed and they left the bathroom closing the door and going to the final door to the other guest bedroom.

This room was about the same as the last and again directly across the door was the side wall of the closet. The far and right hand wall from the door had single windows the one on the far wall was in the center and the one on the right wall was left of center. The walls were painted light sage green and off-white trim. It was completely empty.

"You know what I think?" she asked facing him as she stood in the middle of the room.

"What?" he asked.

"This should be the library and the other room be the guest room because this room faces east so it'll get the morning sun and mom would not appreciate that too much. When we have guests they'll be on vacation and should get to sleep in so they should have the room facing west, away from the five am sunlight," she said, he chuckled.

"Ok then this room will be the library," he agreed.

"Good," she said with a smile. "So do we have an office?" she asked.

"We do, down stairs, come on," he said taking her hand and leading her out of the room and down stairs.

He led her to the small alcove to the left of the main hall. "Ok that's the hall closet and the down stairs half bath," he said first pointing to the door on the left and then the one to the right. "This is the office," he said opening the sliding door at the back of the alcove and they walked into the rather spacious office, Rory would guess ten feet by ten feet. It had wood flooring and khaki colored walls. It had two windows, one in the east wall and one in the south, just like the bedroom directly above it. A corner unit desk sat in the far left corner and in the near right corner as well, directly right off the door. Logan had perfectly setup for both of them. The desk near the door was obviously his because it was scatted with papers while the other desk seemed untouched. All that sat on the desk was a single picture, it was them that Lane took on her 21st birthday party.

"Logan," she said stunned that he'd had it all setup for both of them and turned to face him, he just smiled.

"I held hope that you would be here to use it eventually," he said and she smiled in return.

"Thank you," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and he frowned.

"For...?" he asked laying his arms on top of her own and pulling her closer, she sighed heavily.

"Letting me go, letting me realize on my own that this is what I wanted. I know I was yelling at you about that very thing this morning, for walking away and it still hurts in a way but at the same time I think it was right. I think I needed to have these last couple months on my own to realize just how much I love you and need you want to be with you and that life on the road just isn't what I wanted," she stated and he nodded.

"Well I would say your welcome but I did it purely out of selfishness, not wanting to wait, being an idiot. So why don't we both just agree that we're glad we're here now together and its what we _both___want," he said and she nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea," she agreed.

"Good," He said before kissing her softly. "You know I think this concludes the tour," He said she shook her head.

"Nope, you know what's missing?" she asked.

"What?" He asked.

"We've only christened the bedroom," she teased, Logan didn't respond with words but rather just smirked before pulling her closer and into a plundering kiss.

-TBC-

**AN2: **Long chapter, I love ending them with a kiss :D. Hope you all enjoyed, please review!

**Shout Outs:**

**Amber611: **Thank you, glad you liked them! I spent a lot of time writing the re-proposal, glad you enjoyed it! Thank you again, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Summer2391: **Thank you!

**Krudzik:**Thank you, the wedding won't be for a couple more chapters, still working on writing it!

**PuppiesRCute: **Thank you, glad you like the way I'm writing everything. Lorelai will find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**RoryGLoganHFan30: **Thank you! I completely agree with you there, I think they ended Rory/Logan all wrong and that that's not how Rory really would have acted.

**Kiera14: **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Curley-Q: **I'm glad, thank you!

**Rawr52:** Lol! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

**JjsMommy27: **Awe I'm glad, thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Purple-wemma: **Thank you, Lorelai will find out in the next chapter!

**TinyButDangerous: **Your SN sounds like me, lol! You'll find out about Lorelai in the next chapter, hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Sicklittlesuicide: **There's another chapter, hope you enjoyed, thanks for the review!

**AllyDD: **I know how you feel, thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're loving this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Captivating X: **Thank you! Thank you for saying so, I love writing and glad I'm doing a good job. Thanks for the review!


	7. Friday Night Announcements

**AN: **I know it's been over a month, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Seven-**_Friday Night Announcements!_

Rory sighed heavily as Logan pulled his car to a stop outside her motel. It was one o'clock. She'd gone to her interview that morning and had done really well but wouldn't hear for sure until Friday. She'd made sure the editor knew about her prenatal state and that she'd need a couple months off for maternity leave and also informed her of the wedding. She was worried it might interfere with her chances but also wasn't going to lie about it either. Logan was now dropping her off so she could head to LA.

"I'll see you Friday Ace," Logan said parking the car near the edge of the lot. He wasn't going to walk her in because she didn't want to be bombarded with questions if people recognized him. Half the people she worked with worked for HPG and he respected her want for privacy.

"I'll see you then. I love you," she said leaning over the center compartment and he did as well meeting her half way with a kiss.

"I love you three too," he said pulling away and she smiled in return. "I'll miss you," he added.

"I'll be back before you know it and we won't be away from each other again," she assured. "But I'll miss you too," she added at his playful dejected look and he smiled before kissing her again.

"Be very careful ok? Do not go anywhere in LA alone, in fact don't go anywhere but the rally and the hotel, ok?" he stated and she nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you every night," she assured.

"I'll text every morning," he returned and she smiled.

"We've got this down," she said and he nodded before kissing her again.

"Bye," he said when they pulled away.

"Bye," she returned and got out of the car and heading into the motel. She stopped just inside the door and turned back to see Logan watching her and waved before turning and heading further in, knowing the next few days would seem like an eternity.

She found her way to her and Renee's room quickly. No one was roaming around, probably packing to go. She let herself into the room and found Renee lounged on her bed watching TV but turned it off when Rory entered.

"Ok I want every detail now!" She demanded standing up and grabbing Rory's arm pulling her over to the bed, Rory laughed.

"First of all, notice anything new?" she said waving her left hand in front of Renee and laughed watching her best friends eyes widen in shock.

"Oh…my…god!…Wow that is…that is…wow that is gorgeous!" she stammered stunned and Rory giggled.

"I know, Logan is very much into the wow factor," she said.

"Obviously," Renee said. "Oh honey I am so happy for you, congratulations!" she said hugging her and Rory returned it gratefully.

"Thank you," she stated.

"You're welcome," Renee said as they pulled away. "So tell me how this happened, I mean just last week you were ranting about how Logan basically bailed on you and now you're engaged," she stated stunned, Rory nodded.

"I know but there was a lot of talking before this ring went on and a lot after and will be a lot more to come but it's right, it's so right, it's what I want," Rory assured her.

"Good. So explain," Renee said and Rory smiled, sometimes Renee reminded her a lot of Lorelai-impatient.

"Ok. Well after Logan let me in we went back to his living room, the house by the way though sparsely furnished is as gorgeous on the inside as it is outside. Anyways he asked why I was there, rightfully so and I explained…" Rory went on to explain an abbreviated version of her and Logan's conversation leading up to and including the proposal.

"Ah honey that's great, I'm so glad you're working it all out," She said happily.

"Thanks, I am too," Rory said as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come on girls lets go!" Lydia, another one of the reporters a few years older then them, called through the door.

"Coming!" Rory called.

"Ok more about this when we get to LA. Including this job interview and how you're planning to tell your mother," Renee stated as both girls stood to gather their bags and Rory is glad she'd decided to pack the day before, before going to see Logan.

"Absolutely," Rory assured and they each grabbed their two bags and headed out of the motel room.

"So Gilmore what's with the new rock?" Lydia asked once everyone was gathered on the bus headed to LA, motioning to Rory's engagement ring.

"Oh my boyfriend…now fiancé, lives in Palo-Alto, I went down to surprise him and he ended up surprising me," Rory answered with a smile, no need to explain they had been broken up before yesterday or why.

"That's some surprise, what is he a millionaire, that is at least a carat and I can tell a fake from a mile away, that puppy is real," Lydia stated.

"He had some family money," Rory said vaguely.

"So does this mean you're leaving us Gilmore?" A man named Scott from the Washington post asked.

"Actually it does. The last few months have been harder then I had anticipated and I've decided that I want to settle down and be with him and starting a family. I put in my two weeks notice last week, my boss already has a replacement lined up, he or she-I'm not sure which-will take my place on Monday," Rory stated.

"Starting a family? Are you pregnant?" Another girl Susan asked, she was about Rory and Renee's age.

"Actually I am, about three months," Rory stated.

"Oh my gosh that's great, congratulations! On both the marriage and baby," Lydia said.

"Thank you," Rory said feeling no real need to say she was having twins. Soon the whole bus was asking questions about the new job prospect, the baby, the wedding and of course her fiancé and she answered them as vaguely as possible. After nearly two hours everyone had eventually run out of questions and Rory soon drifted off to sleep.

"Oh my gosh I'm going to miss you so much!" Renee said hugging Rory at 7AM Friday morning as she prepared to board her flight to Colorado. She and Logan had talked and decided it would be easier for them to take different flights to a halfway point and then meet up on the connecting flight to Connecticut rather then her flying to San-Francisco and meeting up with him then them flying out to Colorado for a lay over and then on to Connecticut.

"I know I'll miss you too. Email me any time and call me too," she stated.

"I will and if you're ever up late because they're kicking or once they're born for a midnight feeding you can call me, you know I'll probably be awake," Renee said and Rory laughed.

"I will, I promise. You have to promise you will not miss the wedding and to come out and visit when they're born!" Rory stated.

"Swear," Renee said.

"Last boarding call flight 215 for DIA," The flight attendant called over the loud speaker.

"Ok I really have to go. I'll text you from Colorado and call when we land," She assured.

"Ok sweetie, love you," Renee said.

"Love you too," Rory said and then she turned and quickly headed to the terminal as tears fell down her cheeks. She really was going to miss Renee but as for the rest of the last two months, she could live without it. She boarded the plane and settled into her window seat before taking out her cell and texting Logan that she was safely boarded, knowing he'd get it when he landed since his plane was already mid-flight. Only ten minutes after boarding they actually took off and Rory was thankful they were on schedule to land on time in Colorado. The babies didn't enjoy the take off much kicking and turning around and she felt a bit of morning sickness returning. It would be a fun flight.

Rory had had a miserable hour and a half flight. Not only had she felt a bit nauseas and the babies were kicking up a storm, the person behind her kept bumping her seat, the man sitting next to her was drunk and reeked of alcohol and smoke the woman beside him with a voice that's pitch was akin to nails on a chalk board would not stop yakking with the woman across the aisle loud enough that she's sure the pilots had heard her. However as soon as she walked into the terminal and found Logan standing waiting for her with a large smile on his face and holding two carryout boxes from one of the airports restaurants she couldn't help but smile and all her tension washed away.

"Hey Ace, miss me," he asked as she rushed over to him.

"You have no idea," she answered wrapping her arms around his neck and his free arm wrapped around her waist as he bent to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I missed you too," He said pulling away from the kiss but not releasing his hold on her.

"Good. So what'd you get?" she asked pulling away and motioning to the boxes in his hand.

"Well lets go check in to our next flight and I'll show you," he said she nodded and they headed toward their next gate. Luckily it was in the same terminal and they didn't have to go through security again. After they were checked in they settle down in a set of chairs near by and Logan handed her the box on top of the two he held. She opened it and found a cheeseburger, fries and an apple.

"You're an angel, thank you," she said kissing him in thanks.

"You're welcome Ace," he said when she pulled away. "One more thing," he said opening the front zipper of his carry on and pulling out a bottle of milk. "Didn't have enough hands," he said and she smiled taking it and he pulled out a water for himself and they started to eat. "So does your mom know we're coming?" he asked, she shook her head.

"She doesn't even know that I'm coming let alone that we're back together. I want it to be a complete shock," she stated and he smirked.

"I think I might be rubbing off on you," he said, she shrugged.

"Maybe but you have to admit it's vice-versa, work dork," she teased and he chuckled.

"Touché," he returned.

"It's the whole Yin and Yank thing, a little of each in the other, keeps things balanced," she stated and he nodded.

"Hey whatever works I'm all for it," he said.

"Same here," She agreed and then they fell into silence blocking out the hustle and bustle around them and just enjoying each other. They soon finished their meals and tossed the cartons and bottles away. When they settled back in their chairs Rory's head fell on Logan's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Nope, just missed you," she answered snuggling a bit closer and swears she can hear him smile as he pulled her closer.

"I missed you too Ace," he returned before planting a kiss on her head. They stayed like that in silence until they were called to board their flight and they were right on time to make it to Hartford in plenty of time for dinner.

"Come on Ace lets go!" Logan called at five forty-five. They had landed at the airport in Hartford at two. They went to a nearby hotel where Logan had gotten a room and checked in. They'd decided to take a quick nap and woke up at four. Rory had then called her mom and asked if she was going to Friday night dinner, just to make sure, and her mother had answered in the affirmative and that she was even dragging Luke along at Emily's insistence since Lorelai and Luke were now officially back together and Lorelai had-in Lorelai's opinion-_mistakenly _told her mother of this last Friday. Of course the elder Gilmore's then insisted Luke come for dinner as well. This had taken a lot longer then Rory had anticipated thus resulting in her being late getting ready. Of course she wouldn't be a Gilmore if she wasn't a little late Logan mused, apparently it was a Gilmore girl code that they were always at least fifteen minutes late, driving Emily crazy.

"Coming!" Rory called exiting the bathroom and Logan was stunned. She wore a familiar bright red dress that she'd tried on at the maternity store last week that Logan had no idea she'd bought but was silently grateful she had because she looked stunning. The dress was soft cotton with a sleeveless moderate v-neck with empire waist that accentuated her bust, the fabric then flowed down in a slim a-line to just above the knee and the empire waist and light-weight fabric that draped around her stomach somewhat masked it, if you knew she was pregnant you'd see it but if you didn't you wouldn't be able to tell. She paired the dress with crème heels that blended in with her skin tone making her legs look miles long. For jewelry she wore the bracelet he got her their first official Valentines Day, the single pearl necklace Luke gave her for her twenty-first birthday and the diamond earrings he got her for their first Christmas and of course her engagement ring. Her hair was curled and the front half pinned back and she wore just a little blush, shimmer eyeshadow and lip stick as makeup. It was definitely worth them being a little late to dinner if she looked like that.

"You look gorgeous," he stated and she smiled and even blushed a bit.

"Thank you, you look very handsome," she said as she eyed his outfit. He wore black slacks and a light blue dress shirt with black with light blue pin-stripe tie and black blazer. His hair was styled perfectly, his suit perfectly pressed and shoes buffed and shined.

"Why thank you," he returned wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly.

"You're welcome, now lets go," she said when he pulled away and he nodded. Rory grabbed her purse and jacket and Logan got his keys before they headed out.

It was just after six when they pulled into the Gilmore drive and Logan parked behind Lorelai's jeep. "You sure about this, we can always tell your mom tomorrow and your grandparents on Sunday," Logan stated to her, she shook her head.

"No, might as well tell them all together. Easier that way and mom and I can talk and gush about the details later," she stated and he nodded.

"Alright then, lets go," he said and he quickly got out coming around to her side and opening the door for her and she got out taking his hand once she was out of the way he closed the car door and locked it with his keys before tossing them in his pocket and they headed up to the front door.

Rory out her keys in which she still held a key to her grandparents house that she'd gotten when she moved in to the house her junior year and never given back. She unlocked the door and opened it quietly as possible and they stepped in closing the door quietly as well.

"Ready?" she asked softly putting her keys back in her purse.

"In Omnia Paratus," He returned with a smirk and she nodded.

"Of course," she said taking his hand once again and they headed into the living room. Her mom and and Luke sat on the couch with their backs to them, her grandparents were in chairs by the fireplace.

"Hey, surprise!" Rory said happily and they all looked up shocked, Lorelai actually dropped her martini she stood up so fast, turning to look at them.

"Rory!" She said happily rushing around the couch to pull her daughter into a hug which Rory readily returned.

"Hi mom," she said still grasping her mother tight.

"Oh honey I missed you!" she said.

"I missed you too," Rory returned hugging her tighter for a moment before letting go.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai demanded shocked pulling away from her daughter, but her hands stayed on Rory's shoulders.

"Well I was in LA and I got this sudden urge to come crash Friday night dinner," she said teasingly.

"How long are you here?" Lorelai asked completely brushing off her daughter's sarcasm.

"Until Sunday afternoon and I'm not the only one here," Rory said turning to her fiancé who stepped forward with a smile.

"Logan," Lorelai said shocked, having not noticed him until now. Richard, Emily and Luke had now made it over to them, Luke stood by Lorelai, his arm around her waist as well and Richard and Emily to her other side.

"Hi Lorelai, Richard, Emily, Luke," he greeted everyone warmly his arm going around Rory's waist and she smiled.

"Hello Logan, Rory, it's so good to see both of you," Emily said, Rory pulled away from Logan to hug her grandma.

"You too grandma, I missed you," Rory said.

"I missed you too Rory," Emily said hugging her back and then she stepped back and she hugged Richard.

"I missed you grandpa," she said.

"I missed you too, it's good to see you," he said.

"It's good to see you too," she said pulling away. "Luke! It's about time you two got your act together, I missed you," she admonished him teasingly hugging him, he just chuckled.

"I agree and I missed you too," he said and they pulled away and she went back to standing by Logan, who had greeted Richard and Emily with handshakes as she hugged Luke.

"So what's going on here?" Lorelai asked motioning between the two.

"Well why don't we all sit down first Lorelai," Emily suggested, always the hostess. They all moved and sat down, all of them in their previous seats and Rory and Logan sat down on the couch across from Luke and Lorelai.

"Would you two like anything," Richard asked going to the mini bar.

"I'll take a scotch," Logan answered.

"Just some water for me," Rory answered.

"I'll take another martini dad," Lorelai said. Richard got all their drinks taking them over to them before returning to his seat with his own scotch.

"Alright well as mom knows, the rest of you may not, I haven't really been enjoying the road life. It's actually a night mare and I hate it. I know some of it has to do with it being my first job and first jobs are supposed to be sucky and you have to work your way up but the crappy pay and horrible accommodations are only a small part of why I hate it. I hate traveling period, I hate living out of a suitcase, I hate being so disconnected from any form of a real life: my friends, my family. I hate the odd hours and never having my own space or my own time, my own bathroom, my bed, my sheets. I just hate it, period. Then last week I was in San-Francisco and I went to see Logan. I've missed him so much the last few months, so much that it physically hurt at times and I cried myself to sleep every night. We talked and turns out I wasn't the only one," she said looking at Logan.

"Except instead of crying it was working to the point of exhaustion because I knew if I gave myself time to think I'd miss her and it hurt too much," he said and she nodded.

"So I had a job interview on Monday at the San-Francisco Chronicle, I'm supposed to hear back today, probably any time now since it's about three thirty there. However even if I don't get this job it won't change anything, I'll just look for another one at all the papers in a fifty mile radius. Even if I have to be a fact checker I don't care, I'll do anything as long as I get to go home to our house and Logan every night," Rory stated.

"So you two are living together," Lorelai said.

"Uh well actually, we're engaged," Rory stated showing them her left hand that she'd been careful to hide since they got there, everyone was stunned. "And that's not all," she said looking over at Logan who nodded taking her hand in his. "I'm thirteen weeks pregnant and they're twins," she announced, there was a deafening silence in the Gilmore house like none before, Rory swears she'd hear a pin drop in the attic.

"That's…oh my god…wow, Rory honey that's amazing!" Lorelai said stunned but she was smiling and Rory relaxed.

"Thanks mom," she said and Lorelai stood up so Rory did as well they met beside the coffee table in a big hug.

"All the details later," Lorelai said in her ear, Rory laughed.

"Promise," she said before they pulled away, by this point Logan had stood up and was standing behind Rory.

"Congratulations daddy," Lorelai said and Logan smiled.

"Thank you Lorelai," he said hugging her.

"Thank you," she said to him confusing him.

"For what?" he asked.

"I'll explain later," she assured and they pulled away.

"Well this is wonderful news, congratulations, both of you," Richard said ecstatically as he stood up and hugged them both, Emily and Luke soon joined in as well.

**AN2: **I know that's a weird place to end it but it was where it worked best. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **allyDD: **Yes they will be telling the Huntzbergers soon.


	8. Cheers

**AN: **Sorry it took me a couple months to update, things have been a little busy around here, I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Eight:** _Cheers_

"This calls for Champagne, I'll go tell the maid," Emily said leaving the room. She returned only moments later. "It'll be right out. So tell us you two, when is the big day?" Emily asked.

"Well we decided, more I decided and convinced Logan, that we should get married before the babies come so the big day is September first," Rory answered.

"Wow that's fast," Luke said, Rory nodded.

"It is but it isn't, Logan and I have been together three years-for the most part-and we both know this is what we want and we're ready for that step and want to do it as soon as possible," Rory said.

"Where are you having the ceremony?" Lorelai asked.

"Well we're hoping Stars Hollow, in the town square and the reception at the Inn? I know it might be booked because it's a Holiday but…"

"We'll tell our guests we have to close for a private party, it's yours," Lorelai assured.

"We'll pay just like anyone else would for a weekend," Rory said.

"Absolutely not, you're my daughter and you will not pay to have your wedding reception at my inn, not happening. Just consider it one of my gifts to you," Lorelai insisted.

"Is the Inn big enough for all your guests?" Emily inquired wearily.

"We're planning small, just close family and friends, which includes a lot of Stars Hollow but there should be room at the Inn," Rory answered.

"You can have it in the back garden, it's much larger then the dinning room and all the flowers will have bloomed and be gorgeous and we can have a dance floor built, it'll be perfect," Lorelai stated.

"Sounds great!" Rory agreed just as her cellphone rang inside her purse, she took it out and looked at the number. "It's the paper, I'll be right back," she said standing and walking out of the room as she answered the phone.

"You nervous?" Logan heard and turned from where he'd watched Rory leave the room to face Lorelai who asked the question.

"A little, for her sake, she really wants that job," he answered, she nodded.

"I meant about the wedding and babies?" she said, he nodded again.

"Terrified but can't wait at the same time," he answered.

"Well having a baby is scary, I can assure you of that but it's worth it," she said, he nodded.

"I love them so much already, I don't want to screw up, I don't exactly have the best role model," he said, she smiled reassuringly.

"You'll be fine, look at it this way, your father showed you the kind of father you don't want to be, learn from the mistakes he made with you. You already have a great head start, you love them," she said and he smiled.

"Thank you," He stated as Rory came back into the room with a huge smile.

"Well?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"You're looking at the new features reporter for the San-Francisco Chronicle!" Rory stated.

"Oh my gosh honey that's great!" Lorelai said happily.

"Congratulations Ace, I knew you could do it," Logan said standing up sweeping his fiance into a hug which she returned and they kissed softly.

"Thank you," she said. "Both of you," she added looking at her mom.

"We're both immensely proud of you Rory, congratulations," Richard said happily.

"Yes of course, congratulations, we all knew you could do it," Luke said and Rory smiled contently still held in Logan's arms, everything was right in her world.

"Thank you, all of you," she said sincerely as the maid came out now with champagne flutes all full with golden bubbly liquid except one that was clear.

"Ahh a toast," Richard said as they all stood up each took a glass from the tray, Rory took the clear one knowing it was sparkling water. They all stood around the coffee table holding their glasses up. "To Rory and Logan and these wonderful new chapters in their lives they are now embarking on. We're extremely proud of _both _of you and we know you'll do great in your budding careers and your new family," Richard said.

"To Rory and Logan," Emily said.

"To Rory and Logan," Lorelai and Luke echoed and they all clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

"Alright I want to make a toast too," Lorelai said. "Rory you know that no matter what I have always been _so _proud of you. However I don't know if I've ever been more proud then I am right now. I'm not even talking about your new job, which is amazing, or your new family, which is wonderful and I am so happy for you for both those things. However what makes me so proud in this moment is seeing how well you've matured and grown up. You didn't like the direction your life was going, you accepted that the dream you envision as a child wasn't all you thought it would be, you realized you made a mistake letting go of Logan, but you didn't complain, you didn't dwell on the what ifs, you figured out a way to change it, you took control of your life and your future, you learned how to stand on your own two feet and I am so, so immensely proud of you for finding yourself and what you know will make you happy.

"Then there's Logan who all of you know and I have to admit I didn't always like. The last couple years I've watched you mature as well. Yes you screwed up a few times but eventually you learned how to stand on your own feet, you learned to stand up for yourself and figured out what it was you needed to do to make yourself happy. You left your fathers company and his entire world behind and I know that was anything but easy, trust me I've been there. Like I've said before you've got moxy, I'll give you that. You went out into the world with basically nothing and I have a very good feeling that you're going to do just fine and even if you don't, I know that you're mature and responsible enough to handle it. So as long as you continue to make my daughter and my grandchildren happy, which I have a feeling isn't going to be a problem, you're more then good in my book and I'm very happy for you both. So here's to you both enjoying a future of your own design, cheers" she stated.

"Cheers," They said as they all clinked their glasses together before taking another sip of their drinks.

"Thanks mom," Rory said hugging her mom tight.

"You're welcome kid, I love you so much," she stated.

"I love you too," Rory returned pulling away.

"Thank you Lorelai," Logan said to her.

"Ah, mom," she corrected shocking everyone, but Logan managed to smile.

"Mom," He said and she pulled him into a hug.

"So tell us more about this new job," Lorelai said when they pulled away and facing Rory.

"Oh mom it'll be great. The features editor and I get along amazingly. She's a couple years older then you, never married and she just adopted her first child because she regrets always choosing work over her personal life so she makes sure her staff puts family first, when I told her I was pregnant she thought it was great. The paper has a daycare that's free to all the employees which will be great however aside from interviews and staff meetings I can and probably will do most of my work from home, it's all on computers anyways. I'll have an article in every weekly issue, which can be viewed online so everyone back on the East Coast can read them. I've read a lot of their articles and they have amazing writers. To top it off I told Elise, the editor, all the details about the engagement and quick wedding and wanting to get married in my home town so she worked it out that I don't start until the second week in September and by then all my health benefits will have kicked in," she stated.

"Wow, honey that's sounds great," Lorelai stated not missing how Rory's main point about the job was how it would work well with her budding family, not the job itself. Her daughter really was growing up.

"So do you have any other plans for the wedding yet?" Emily inquired.

"I have a few ideas but nothing concrete yet," she answered.

"Well I would be happy to call Ms. Celine to help pick out dresses? It is fairly last minute to find anything in a store," Emily offered with a bit of a hopeful hint in her voice.

"You know grandma I think that's a great idea," Rory answered. Rory knows it will be hard for her grandma that she's planning such a quick and small wedding, not something big and offer the top that she's sure her grandmother would prefer. So she could give her this. She felt happy when she saw her grandmother beam.

"Wonderful, when would be a good time for you?" Emily inquired.

"Well Logan and I have plans pretty much all weekend so I'm going to have to get back to you on that," Rory answered.

"Oooh what plans?" Lorelai inquired.

"Well tomorrow morning is set aside for you, Lane and all of Stars Hollow. Then in the afternoon we're driving up to Boston we're going to see Paris and Doyle and then meet dad and Gigi for dinner. Then driving back to Stars Hollow for the night. We're going to New York on Sunday and meeting his sister for lunch and telling her then we're going to see Colin and Finn and tell them then on the drive back we'll stop at the Huntzbergers. We've got a very busy weekend," Rory stated.

"Sounds like it," Lorelai stated.

"But now that you don't have to go to work right away, maybe you should stay here and plan the wedding and get everything packed up," Logan suggested.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked, she knows he wanted her in California with him.

"I'm positive, it'll be a lot easier for you to plan the wedding get everything packed up and sent out west if you're here to do it," He returned.

"But I want you to be a part of the planning too," she said.

"You can text me, call me, video chat, anything you want my opinion on. It'll just be a lot easier for you to get things here then pick them out there and worry about getting them out here. It'll give me time to get things moved around in the house when I'm not working," he stated, she sighed.

"Ok, I guess I'm staying," She said looking at the others.

"Great! We have so much to get done," Lorelai stated, Rory nodded.

"Should definitely get invitations out as soon as possible," Emily said.

"Yes, that's definitely first on the list, we also need to find dresses and tuxes, figure out the bridal and groom parties," Lorelai said.

"Well I'm having four," Rory said. "So you'll have to find that many," she said to Logan.

"Four?" He asked.

"Lane, Paris and Honor as bridesmaids, then my maid of honor," Rory answered.

"Isn't Lane going to be maid of honor?" Lorelai asked as if it were obvious, Rory turned her attention to her mom.

"Actually I was kind of hoping you'd be maid of honor," she answered.

"Me?" Lorelai gasped shocked.

"Yes you, of course you. Yes Lane's been my best friend since kindergarten but mom you've been my best friend since before I was born. I wouldn't feel right getting married without you right beside me," Rory stated.

"I'd be honored, of course I will," Lorelai assured tears forming in her eyes.

"Good. So that's four, which means you need four," Rory said to Logan who nodded.

"I think I can manage," he assured.

"Good," Rory stated.

"Dinner is served," The maid said entering.

"Good, I'm starving," Rory said as they all stood up.

"Get used to it, those babies are going to have you packing on the pounds," Lorelai said.

"I've already gained like seven pounds, the doctor said I should gain a pound and a half a week for the next six months! I'm supposed to gain around thirty-five to forty-five pounds total," Rory stated.

"Pregnancy does crazy things," Lorelai returned.

"You'll still be beautiful," Logan said to Rory kissing her cheek and she smiled in return, he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said sitting down beside her, between her and her grandpa.

The dinner went very peacefully. They talked about wedding plans and Rory's move and new job. They also talked about how Logan's business was doing really well, everyone had been very impressed. After dinner and desert with coffee the two younger generations left the house.

"So meet back at home?" Lorelai asked as they got to the driveway.

"We'll be there," Rory assured and with a wave they got into their separate cars and headed toward Stars Hollow.

**Shout-outs: **

**Curley-Q: **Thanks!

**PuppiesRCute: **Glad you enjoyed it, I thought it was easier to tell them all at once. I have yet to figure that out myself lol. Thanks for the review!

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **Sorry it took a while, thanks for the review!

**Summer2391: **You'll find out in the next chapter, hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Rori Potter: **Thank you!

**JjsMommy27: **What do you think the reason she thanked him? You'll find out my reasoning in next chapter, and he'll tell the Huntzbergers soon! Thanks for the review!

**Niki-NL: **Wow, didn't know I had fans in the Netherlands too, that's awesome!Glad you like it so far. I'm not sure how long this story will go after the twins are born but I am planning to do a sequel when they are grown up. Thanks for the review!

**AshlynPaige92: **Thank you, hope you liked this chapter!

**An2: **So there is chapter eight, sorry it took a little while, I promise to update again sooner next time! Please review and please tell me if you think the twins should be boys, girls or one of each?


	9. Thank You & A Request

**AN: **Told you I'd update again soon, hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: **Thank you & A request.

When Rory and Logan arrived back at the Gilmore house Lorelai sat on the couch awaiting them. "Where's Luke?" Rory asked sitting by her mom and Logan sat beside her.

"I dropped him at the diner so he could close up and Lane get home," Lorelai answered, Rory nodded. "So explain yourself Missy, how did I not know you're pregnant!" she demanded, Rory laughed.

"I didn't know until two weeks ago," She answered.

"How?" Lorelai demanded.

"Well things were crazy, I just lost track and was so busy I brushed off weight gain and nausea and dizziness to road life. Then one night Renee was like 'do you have any tampons?'. I was already exhausted and upset and balling so I didn't really process what Renee said until a while later when I was starting to fall asleep. When I did my mind in a split second went 'tampons? When was the last time I had my period? Oh my god!' then that's where the thought process ended because I fell asleep or more or less passed out. Of course the next morning it was the forefront of my mind as soon as I was awake. I talked to Renee and we went to planned parenthood and a doctor confirmed it," Rory said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you call me?" Lorelai demanded.

"I needed time to process and then I figured Logan should know first. Once him and I talked we decided to come out here so I could tell you in person," Rory explained, Lorelai nodded.

"Right, I guess that makes sense. So do you have pictures?" she asked hopefully, Rory laughed.

"Of course," she said grabbing her purse off the coffee table she pulled out a ultrasound picture, she'd made a bunch of copies the day before.

"That's yours to keep," she said handing it to her mom.

"Aww they are so tiny!" Lorelai cooed.

"Yeah I know and they're not identical, I guess they can tell by their positioning," Rory said.

"We refer to them as our little beans," Logan added, Lorelai smiled.

"That's perfect! I am so happy for you both," she said happily.

"Thank you, again," Rory said.

"Thank you," Logan echoed.

"So tell me about this house," Lorelai stated.

"Oh mom it's great! Logan has great taste," Rory said happily and went on to tell her mom all about it, including them planning to build a play set, fixing up a guest room and the library.

"Well it's sound wonderful," Lorelai said.

"Once Rory's all settled you should come out and visit," Logan suggested.

"Yeah mom you and Luke would love it!" Rory agreed.

"Well we'll talk about it," Lorelai assured.

"Anyone home?" Luke called entering the house.

"In here flannel man!" Lorelai returned and Luke came in carrying a box and bag. "What's that?" she asked.

"I brought cherry pie, brownies and vanilla ice-cream," He stated.

"You are an angel!" Rory said happily. "Can we have some now?" she asked.

"Like I would be stupid enough to say no, pie, brownie or both?" he asked heading into the kitchen.

"Both!" Rory answered. "Do you two want any?" She asked her mom and Logan.

"I'll take a brownie," Logan answered.

"Pie!" Lorelai answered.

"With ice-cream?" Rory asked, they both nodded. "Ok. I'll go help Luke, there's something I wanted to ask him anyways," she said standing up and leaving the room.

"Good we're alone," Lorelai said turning to Logan when she was sure her daughter was in the kitchen, Logan smirked a bit. "I wanted to thank you," she said.

"Right, I remember, why are you thanking me?" he asked, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm thanking you for, I guess the best way to put is not being Rory's Christopher. One of the reasons I didn't like you at first was you reminded me of Christopher and that scared me, for Rory's sake," She stated.

"Ok, you're going to have to explain that to me," he said a little confused, she nodded.

"Well you know Chris, you've talked to him. Chris was always so fearless and carefree, he never settled down and he hated what his parents wanted him to become so he rebelled. Much like you when we met. Of course I was really no different when I was a teenager.

"When I got pregnant my whole world changed. I knew I had to get out of that world, I wanted to protect Rory from that life. When I told Chris he asked me to marry him but he didn't mean it, he didn't want to get married, he asked because it was the 'right thing'. I didn't want to tie Chris down, force him into anything, so I said no. After that, Chris pretty much disappeared from our lives. He moved around all the time, we could never keep track of where he was or what he was doing. If I hadn't drug Rory to Hartford when he just happened to pop up, she never would have seen him. He didn't come to see us on his own until she was sixteen years old. I let him come and go as he pleased, and it broke Rory's heart and mine. I know she always wondered why he couldn't stay, why we weren't enough. I loved Christopher and watching him walk away again and again broke my heart every time but I knew we weren't enough, he needed to grow up, he wasn't ready for the responsibility of a family.

"I know that you were hurt when Rory said no and I understand why you walked away that day. I'm just very thankful to you for hearing her out when she told you about the babies and for not walking out on them like Chris did us. When I see you two together I can see how much you love Rory and those babies, and I know that you're responsible and you will take good care of them. I'm not afraid for Rory any more. So I guess what I'm saying is, thank you for loving my daughter," she stated.

Logan was truly touched by Lorelai's words. He could understand where she was coming from, her fear for her daughter. He was glad to know that she trusted him with Rory, he knows it was hard for her.

"You don't have to thank me for loving Rory," he stated.

"Yes I do. So just accept it," she returned, he chuckled.

"Ok. You're welcome and thank you for trusting me," he stated, she nodded and surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

Rory followed Luke into the kitchen and found him opening the box with the pie.

"Mom wants pie, Logan wants a brownie and I want both, ice-cream on all three," she stated. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out bowels and spoons and set them on the table.

"Got it," he said. Rory then got out some glasses. She poured herself some milk then looked to Luke.

"Want any?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered and she poured him a glass and put the milk away.

"So Luke I wanted to ask you something, can you sit?" she asked sitting down at the table, he sat down too.

"Of course, go ahead," he said and she took a deep breath.

"Well I've been making plans for the wedding and I kept thinking about walking down the aisle and I know it's supposed to be the bride and her father but growing up Luke you were always more of a father to me then my dad was. You were a part of the big moments of my life: when I learned to ride a bike, when I was sick and wouldn't eat anything but mashed potatoes, on my sixteenth birthday, school plays, college acceptance letters, graduation, moving into college, moving out of college, my twenty-first birthday, you were there for all of it. So not having you be a big part of my wedding feels wrong. I am going to ask dad to walk me down the aisle but I was hoping that you would as well, one on either arm, both my dads," she asked hopefully.

Luke was more then touched at Rory's words. He felt tears come to his eyes, he'd never been a real emotional person but Rory always had a way of bringing it out. He knew he would be at her wedding but he never imagined she'd ask him to give her away.

"I'd be honored," he assured her.

"Good," she stated happily feeling relief flood her and tears came to her eyes as well, she giggled a bit. "Well we're a sight," she said wiping her cheeks and he chuckled.

"I love you Rory," he stated and that really got her balling.

"I love you too," she stated hugging him and he returned it. They held each other for a few moments and then pulled away. "So will April be back that weekend?" she asked curiously.

"She will. I get her first weekend of every month, her mom gets her thanksgiving and I get her on Christmas this year," he answered.

"Good, I'm glad she'll be there, I'll give you an invitation to give to her," Rory stated.

"She'll love that," he said.

"Good. Ok we should probably get back out there," she said standing up.

"I got this, you get those," he said picking up the bowels and Rory grabbed their glasses and they headed out of the kitchen.

When they entered the living room Lorelai and Logan were just pulling out of a hug.

"Awe, you're getting along," Rory said happily.

"Hey what's with the water works you two?" Lorelai asked them as Luke handed out the bowls. Rory sat down between her mom and Logan and Luke took the chair.

"Well I asked Luke if he would do the honor of walking me down the aisle, he said yes," Rory answered, Lorelai gasped.

"Oh Rory..." she started.

"Mom relax, I'm asking dad too, I'm going to have both my dads give me away," Rory stated.

"That's great, I think that's a wonderful idea honey," Lorelai stated.

"Good," Rory stated a bit relived and Lorelai gave her a sideways hug which she returned.

-TBC-

**Shout outs: **

**Curley-Q: **Glad you liked last chapter. I like the idea of Lorelai and Finn walking together too. Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

**PuppiesRCute: **Thank you! Sorry about that mix up on the first post and all the symbols! Lol yeah not a lot of help cause I'm going to do one of the two but can't decide which lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**JjsMommy27: **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **There's more, hope you liked it!

**AshlynPaige92: **Glad you liked that chapter. I'm sick of those too, I honestly think if that's the way it went in the show she'd have been happy! Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Summer2391: **Thank you!

**Rori Potter: **Glad you liked how I write it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your review!

**XjarOfHeartsX: **Thank you!

**Lizard84: **Thanks, I will!

**Broadway89: **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Welcome to Lala-land: **Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**AN2: **Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter coming soon. Please review!


	10. Roller Coaster Begins

**An: **Hey guys, sorry it took a couple weeks to get this chapter out. Hope you all had safe and happy Holidays! Here is next chapter, hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: **_The Roller coaster begins_

Rory and Logan spent that night in her old bedroom, both snuggling up on her twin size bed. They woke up in each others arms at about eight AM and got up and ready for the day.

Logan slipped on a pair of nice dark jeans and a blue polo and his leather jacket. Rory wore dark maternity jeans, a red maternity sweater that had a slight scoop neck and empire waist and slightly stretchy torso so it showed off her rounding stomach. On top of that she wore her jean jacket, that some what masked her baby bump for now.

When they entered the living room hand-in-hand Lorelai sat on the couch waiting.

"What's the plan for the day?" Lorelai asked Rory, it was going to be a roller coaster weekend and they all knew there was little time for chit-chat.

"I was thinking breakfast at Luke's, talk details about the wedding. Then I know you have to go to the Inn so Logan and I are going to go see Lane and the twins, then maybe just go around town for a bit, see everyone. Then lunch at the Inn, see Sookie, before heading to Boston," Rory answered.

"Sounds good," Lorelai stated.

"Great, we ready?" Rory asked.

"Yep," Lorelai said as Logan nodded and they all headed out of the house.

"Rory! Doll you're back! Morey, Rory's back!" Babbette said excitedly rushing out her house as the Gilmore's walked down the road.

"Babbette, oh I missed you," Rory said hugging the blond.

"We missed you too darling!" She said. "So how's the campaign going? How do you like the road? What are you doing back in town? How long are you here?" she asked quickly without a breath in between.

"Whoa Babbette slow down, let her answer one at a time," Lorelai said.

"Oh sorry Sugar, I'm just excited, can't wait to hear all about it," Babbette said.

"It's ok, I've missed the rambling. The campaign is going really well, I think he's got a good chance. Road life is...lonely to be completely honest. Seeing all the states is nice but it's not quiet what I had envisioned. So I actually gave my two weeks notice two weeks ago and did my last article the other day. I've been hired to work at the San-Fransisco Chronicle as a features reporter," Rory announced.

"Oh Honey that's amazing! We all knew you could do it! Didn't we Morey?" She asked her husband who had now nonchalantly walked over to them from the house.

"Yeah, we're proud of you kid," he answered.

"Awe thanks you guys, that means so much to me," Rory said truly touched by their words.

"Of course Doll. So how long are you in town for? When does this new job start? Will you send us your articles?" she asked.

"Well the great thing about this job is the Chronicle has all their issues with all their stories posted online and you can read them on there. If you have any trouble figuring it out ask mom, I'm sure she'll be happy to get them to you," Rory assured.

"That's great!" Babbette said excited and Rory laughed.

"I thought so too. I don't start until September, so I'll be here for the next month or so, packing up my things and sorting out some other details. That brings me to my other pieces of news. I'm thirteen weeks pregnant, with twins and Logan and I are getting married, on September first, here in the square then reception at the Inn," Rory announced quickly all at once so that Babbette couldn't interrupt. Babbette looked at her stunned and Rory almost laughed, she'd never seen the other woman speechless. While she was Rory unbuttoned her jacket so that Babbette could see her rounding stomach and showed her, her engagement ring.

"Oh sugar that's amazing! Congratulations!" She said excitedly hugging Rory who returned it.

"Thank you Babbette," she returned.

"Congrats Rory," Morey said.

"Thanks Morey," she said pulling away from Babbette and hugging Morey.

"Stay cool kid," he said she laughed.

"I will," she assured.

"Let me see the ring again," Babbette said putting on her glasses that hung around her neck, Rory laughed but presented her left hand just the same. Babbette carefully inspected the ring.

"It's beautiful sugar, absolutely beautiful!" she said and Rory smiled.

"I know!" She said happily.

"You're a lucky man Logan, Rory's a very special girl. She's our angel, you better treat her right," Babette said.

"He does," Rory assured.

"And I always will," Logan added tucking his arm around Rory's back and holding her close.

"Oh you're children will be gorgeous!" Babbette stated and Rory and Logan smiled.

"Thank you," Rory said. "We should get going, we've got a busy weekend before Logan heads back to California tomorrow night. If you could do me a favor though, call Patty and spread the word?" She asked.

"Absolutely sugar, consider it done," Babbette assured.

"Great, see you guys later," Rory said and with goodbyes the Gilmore girls and Logan were on their way again.

By the time they reached Luke's a few minutes later Patty and Taylor were waiting for them. "Rory darling! We just heard the news, congratulations!" Patty said happily pulling Rory into a hug.

"Oh thank you Patty," Rory said into Patty's shoulder.

"Patty I think you're suffocating her," Lorelai said and Patty released her.

"Oh sorry honey," she said, Rory just laughed.

"It's ok," she assured.

"So Rory I hear you're planning a wedding in the town square, you know you need the proper permits for that," Taylor stated.

"I'm aware Taylor, I was planning to come see you after breakfast," Rory assured.

"Taylor, I'd pray for yourself if you make this difficult for her. You know the square is the perfect place for her wedding and you will be pissing off the entire town if you deny her that," Patty stated, Rory snickered a bit.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem, the first of September Babbette said?" he asked Rory who nodded.

"Yep, probably in the afternoon," she stated.

"Well I will go get the paper work while you have breakfast," he said.

"Great, thank you Taylor," she said and Taylor made a hasty retreat, the others laughed. "Thanks Patty," Rory said.

"No problem honey, just let me know if he gets out of line," she said.

"I will," Rory assured and then they were all finally able to enter Luke's and sat down at a table near the door and Luke came over with coffee. He poured both Lorelai and Logan a mug and looked at Rory.

"Decaf?" he asked.

"How about just a glass of milk?" she asked.

"You got it," he said and walked away.

The group spent a moment looking at their menus and Luke came back with Rory's milk. "Ready?" he asked, they all nodded.

"I'll have chocolate-chip pancakes, half bacon, half sausage and hash browns," Lorelai stated.

"I want French toast with bacon and an apple," Rory stated.

"Ok, Logan?" he asked.

"Two eggs sunny-side up, sausage and toast," he said.

"You got it," he said and walked away from the table to put in the order.

"So wedding plans, any ideas?" Lorelai asked pulling a notebook and pen out of her large purse.

"Well I think the color theme should be dark blue, cause we met at Yale and it's both ours favorite color," Rory stated looking at Logan who nodded.

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"Ok so blue it is. Flowers?" Lorelai inquired.

"That's all you," Logan stated.

"Sunflowers and maybe something blue can be worked in," Rory said, Lorelai nodded.

"Got it. You both need to get together guest lists, names and addresses so invitations can be sent out immediately. Of course first we have to pick them out, there's a great place in Hartford," Lorelai stated.

"Maybe we can go there tomorrow before Logan leaves?" Rory suggested.

"Sounds good," Logan agreed.

"Ok good. Now who will be in charge of tuxedos? We have to make sure they go with the bridesmaids dresses," Lorelai asked.

"Just tell me where to go and what to get," Logan answered, Rory nodded.

"Got it. Now what time of day are you thinking for the ceremony?" she inquired.

"Sunset, then we can have the reception beneath the stars," she answered and Logan smiled.

"Live like mayflies," He said and Rory smiled in return.

"You'll explain that to me later," Lorelai said, Rory nodded. "Ok. Sunset sounds great. So what else?" Lorelai asked tapping her pen a bit. "We should pick out your dress ASAP, so it can get any alterations. So what day do you think is best?" she inquired.

"I'll be so tired after this weekend I'll need a day to recover, how about Tuesday?" Rory asked.

"Tuesday it is," Lorelai assured. "I think that's a good jumping off post," she said, the couple nodded just as Luke came over with their food.

The three ate and the conversation changed to what had been going on in the Hollow since Rory left. They were all nearly rolling on the floor laughing at some of Lorelai's stories of the towns people being crazy as usual.

**Shout outs: **

**PuppiesRCute: **Glad you liked those parts, I rewrote them couple times just to make sure I had it right. Thanks for the review!

**Melako17: **Thanks!

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **There's more, thanks for the review!

**JjsMommy27: **Sorry this chapter took a bit, glad you liked the last chap, thanks for the review!

**Welcome To Lala-Land: **Thanks for the suggestion, I will try to do that. Although I think Logan will stay a little cutsy, I like writing that stuff. Thanks for the review.

**Curley Q: **Thanks!

**Rori Potter: **Thank you!

**3lutz: **Thank you, I'm still debating both girls or a girl and a boy. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Thanks you to everyone who has favorite/followed this fic! Hope you all continue to enjoy.**

**AN2: **So there's the 10th chapter, hope you all liked. Please review!


	11. Two Bridesmaids and a Flower girl

**AN: **So sorry it took me a WHILE to update this fic. It's been a long couple months for me. Since I made you wait _sooo _long I decided to give you all an extra-long chapter, rather than breaking it into three separate chapters as I originally planned. So hope you all enjoy and please review!

**Chapter Eleven: **_Two Bridesmaids and a Flower girl._

After breakfast they parted ways until lunch. Rory and Logan started the walk to Lane and Zack's while Lorelai headed back to the house to grab her jeep and head to the Inn.

"So I'm thinking I'll get ready at Patty's and the aisle will start at that corner of the square, then go up to the steps of the Gazebo," Rory stated, where they just happened to be walking at the moment.

"Sounds good," Logan agreed.

"So are you sure you don't mind me staying when you leave?" she asked a bit worried, they were barley back together and now they'd be spending time apart , again, again.

"Ace, as much as I'd love to have you with me in California it's better for now that you stay here. I'll be working almost the whole time and it'll be easier for you to plan the wedding from here. We'll be together soon enough," he assured, she nodded.

"I know, it makes the most sense I just...we got back together and then I had to go back to the trail so we've barley seen each other and I'm going to miss you," she stated.

"Well we'll talk every single day, twice a day, you can call me at lunch, which will be my morning and I'll call you when I get home. We'll text constantly. You'll be so busy planning and packing it'll be over before you know it," he assured, she nodded.

"I love you," she said and he smiled.

"I love you too," he returned and stopped walking so he could kiss her softly which she of course returned. When they pulled away he wound his arm around her waist and they continued on their way in a comfortable silence.

When they reached Lane's they walked up the couple steps to the door while Rory sent a text to Lane, not wanting to ring the doorbell disturb the boys. A few moments later Lane was opening the front door with a big smile.

"Rory, you're back!" She said happily.

"I'm back," she said hugging her best friend. "I have so much to tell you!" she added.

"I see that, hi Logan," she said to him brightly.

"Hey Lane, it's good to see you again," he said.

"You too; come in, come in, the boys are napping," she said trying to usher them into the house.

"Well maybe we should do this out here then, so we don't wake them," Rory suggested.

"Ok," Lane said closing the front door, Rory then took her hand and pulled her out on the front lawn, a bit further from the apartment.

"Alright, spill," Lane stated when they stopped near the edge of the lawn.

"I'm thirteen weeks pregnant, with twins and Logan and I are getting married, in four weeks, September first," Rory announced.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Lane yelled excitedly and both girls jumped up and down and screamed excitedly as they hugged, reenacting Lane's engagement the year before.

"Oh I hope this means you're happy?" Rory teased pulling away a moment later.

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding? I'm thrilled!" Lane said excitedly. "Oh we're going to be old married, moms together," Lane said, Rory laughed.

"Well I'll be living in California but I will visit all the time. Our kids are going to be best friends, I know it," she said.

"Oh god I am so happy for you!" Lane said happily.

"Thank you," Rory stated.

"And for you too of course, you got a great girl and I think she chose wisely," Lane said to Logan.

"Thanks Lane," he said.

"Of course. I don't see this as losing my best friend, but I'm gaining another," she said, he smiled.

"Good, I see it the same way," he said.

"Oh please, you're gaining an entire town!" She said and he laughed.

"I guess I am," he agreed. "But I'm good with that," he added.

"Good. So come in, come in, tell me about the wedding plans and the babies, tell me you have pictures," Lane stated, Rory laughed as Lane ushered them in the house.

"Of course. I made copies for everyone," Rory stated pulling a picture from her purse and handing it to Lane. "I'm sure I don't have to explain it," She said.

"Oh wow, it's amazing, isn't it?" Lane asked her, Rory nodded.

"I cried," she stated.

"Me too," Lane agreed.

"I remember the freak out," Rory said, Lane laughed.

"Yeah there was that too. So the wedding?" she asked.

"Right. Well mom will be maid of honor..."

"As she should be," Lane agreed and Rory smiled.

"Then you will be first bridesmaid, or you know maybe I'll have a maid and matron of honor, since you're married and moms not, you guys can plan the bachelorette party together," she said.

"Absolutely, and I'm honored," Lane assured.

"Good. Then there's about a million details to figure out but we've got the basic ideas..." Rory went on to explain all about what they were planning.

"It sounds great, and so you!" Lane assured.

"Good, let's just hope four weeks is enough time to pull it off," Rory said.

"Oh please if anyone is capable of that it's you and Lorelai hands down, it'll be beautiful and perfect and if you need an extra hand I'm around," Lane assured.

"Great. I know you have the diner and the boys so..."

"My mom is here all the time, she basically lives here, so the boys will be fine and Zack is back from tour and can take my shifts at the diner if you need me," Lane said.

"In that case we're going to do dress 'shopping', by shopping I mean my grandmother is calling her stylist to bring over probably hundreds of dresses for me to try on and choose from. We're going on Tuesday, not sure what time yet but, hopefully you can come along," Rory stated.

"Of course, I'll be there!" Lane assured.

"Good. Now after you and Mom I'm also having Paris and Honor as bridesmaids, so I'm thinking I'll ask them to come too, if they can. Then after we pick my dress maybe we can shop for yours, make a day of it," Rory stated.

"Sounds good," Lane agreed.

"Good. I was also wondering if you and the guys might be willing to come together for one night and play at our wedding. We'll pay you?" Rory asked.

"Are you serious? Of course!" Lane assured.

"Great, you're hired. So how are Kwan and Steve?" Rory asked.

"They're amazing; I can't believe how big they're getting! You've gotten my pictures right?" she asked, Rory laughed.

"All one thousand of them, you send me like ten a day!" she stated.

"Well I can't help it, I'm obsessed," Lane stated, Rory laughed.

"It's a good obsession if you ask me," she assured.

"They're both turning over now! I can't believe it and they're starting to not be so wobbly when they're sitting, they'll be able to sit on their own soon!" she stated.

"That's so great!" Rory said happily.

They talked for a while about the boys and Zack's tour. Then it was time for Rory and Logan to head out to meet Lorelai at the Inn. "I'll see you Monday," Rory said to Lane.

"See you then," Lane said, they hugged goodbye and the couple left for the Inn.

After walking back to Lorelai's house and picking up their car the couple drove out to the Inn. They arrived at the Inn at just past noon.

"Michel!" Rory said surprisingly happy to see him.

"Rory," He returned with a bit of a smile.

"Is mom around?" she asked.

"In the kitchen with Sookie," he answered.

"Great thanks," She said and her and Logan headed back to the office. "Ok, Michel is an unusually good mood," Rory said walking into the kitchen.

"He saw Celine Dion last night," Lorelai said Rory nodded.

"Sookie!" She said excitedly to the red head.

"Sweetie, it's so good to see you," she said and the two hugged, a bit awkwardly with their prodding stomachs. Sookie was now seven and a half months pregnant.

"Look at you!" Rory said stepping back. "Hi little baby, I'm aunt Rory!" She said to Sookie's stomach.

"Look at me? Look at you! Oh our little Rory is getting married and having babies! You're so grown up!" Sookie said and Rory couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit.

"Yeah guess I am," she said casually with a wave of her hand.

"Oh I want to see the ring," Sookie said and Rory proudly presented her hand for inspection. "Wow that it is a...small bolder," she said, Rory laughed.

"Indeed it is," she agreed. "Sookie you remember Logan," she said pulling him into the conversation.

"Of course, it's good to see you again," she said.

"You too Sookie," he said giving her a hug which she returned.

"So your mom has filled me in. I'm all set to discuss the reception plans," She said grabbing a pen and paper.

"OK, ask away," Rory said it'd be more question and answer then anything.

"Open bar?" she asked.

"Yes," They answered in unison.

"Ok," She said jotting it down on her note pad.

"There should also be enough champagne to go around, for toasts and such," Logan said, she nodded.

"And sparkling cider for me," Rory added.

"I got it. Now do you want a cocktail hour between the wedding and reception, you know a chance to mingle and you guys can do pictures?" Lorelai inquired for Sookie.

"Yes," Rory answered.

"Ok, what kind of appetizers with cocktails?" Sookie asked.

"I would never dream of reigning in your brilliance, just nothing too brunchy quichey," Rory answered and Logan nodded.

"You got it. So the dinner; sit down or buffet?" She asked.

"Grandma would probably kill me if I said buffet, plus it'd take forever, I think sit down," Rory answered.

"Ok. What kind of food are you thinking?" She asked.

"I don't know, Logan?" she asked her fiancé.

"Nothing too fancy that you might find at one of my parents parties," he answered, the girls laughed.

"How about pot roast?" Rory asked him.

"That sounds perfect," he said.

"That sounds great, I have a wonderful red wine recipe that makes it really juicy," she said.

"Sounds great; you can do whatever for sides too, whatever you think will work," Rory said.

"Ok. Do you want like a salad or soup before dinner?" she asked.

"Sure," Rory answered and Lorelai wrote that down.

"Now the cake, any flavors in mind?" she asked.

"Chocolate," Logan stated.

"Coffee," Rory added.

"Good combination. I can do a chocolate cake with an espresso mousse in between the layers," she said.

"That sounds wonderful!" Rory said.

"Now how many guests are you thinking?" She inquired.

"Well we're thinking small but it will probably still be like a hundred," Rory answered.

"Ok do you want round or square?" she asked, Rory looked at Logan.

"Whatever you want Ace," he answered.

"Whatever works," she answered, Sookie nodded.

"Ok for a hundred guests I'd say three tiers, sound good?" Sookie asked.

"That'd be great," Rory answered.

"Ok with three layers, plus the small one on top that you take home. We can do different flavors or do you want them all the same?" she asked.

"Maybe something more tart for those who don't have sweet tooth or like coffee?" Rory suggested.

"Ok what are you thinking?" Sookie asked.

"Well I'm a big fan of Raspberry and I know Logan likes yellow cake..." Rory answered.

"I can do a lemon flavored yellow cake with raspberry filling," Sookie stated.

"Perfect!" Rory said.

"Ok so the middle one will be the lemon and raspberry, the top and bottom will be the chocolate and espresso. What do you want your anniversary one to be?" she asked.

"Anniversary?" Logan asked.

"Traditionally the bride and groom take home the top tier of the cake, put it in the freezer and eat it on their one year anniversary," Rory explained, he nodded. "Can you do half and half?" she asked Sookie.

"Can I?" Sookie asked Rory as if it were a silly question.

"Right. Half of each please!" she stated.

"You got it. Now do you want butter crème frosting or do you want fondant on top?" she asked.

"Sookie after the flavors it's all you, you know the theme, do whatever you want," Rory answered.

"Ok. Then I think I got all I need from you. Why don't you all head to the dining room, I'll be out with lunch in a minute," she said.

"Great," Rory said and they headed out of the room.

After sharing lunch with her mom and Sookie Rory and Logan got in her car and headed to Boston. They spent the two hour drive in silence, holding hands over the center compartment. They pulled up to Paris and Doyle's apartment complex just off Harvard campus at three forty-five. It was a much nicer building then the one they had at Yale now that Doyle had a job as a Staff writer at the Boston Ledger and Paris had gotten a student loan. They headed up to the apartment on the third floor and rang the doorbell. Within moments the trusty 'guard dog' was barking. Rory laughed.

"Awe I missed blood hound," she said to Logan who chuckled.

"Who is it?" Paris called.

"Me you crazy person, call off the dogs!" Rory answered, moments later the barks stopped and Paris opened the door and Doyle stood just behind her.

"Hey," Rory said happy to see them both, it was weird to her not seeing them all the time.

"Hey," Paris said surprising them she hugged Rory who returned it.

"I missed you too," Rory said lightly knowing Paris would never say it but her actions spoke the sentiment, Paris held her a little tighter before they released each other.

"Doyle!" Rory said happily to him.

"Rory," He said and they hugged as well. "We missed you too," he said and she laughed, it would be a bit weird for her to say she missed him so he said it for him and Paris, it worked.

"Good," she stated before pulling away.

"Huntzberger," Paris greeted Logan while her boyfriend and Rory were embracing.

"Paris," he said with a small smile. "Good to see you again," He added honestly, in an odd way he'd come to like Paris.

"Yeah, you too," she returned simply.

"Doyle," Logan said with a smile.

"Hey Logan, it's good to see you," he said and they shook hands. "Come in," He said letting them both in and they entered and headed into the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink? Rory I made coffee," Paris said.

"Uh sure I'll take a cup," Rory answered, one cup wouldn't hurt and it had been a long morning and it was going to be a long night so she needed it.

"Logan?" Paris asked.

"Sure I'll take coffee too," he said, she nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Sit," Doyle said leading them to the couch and loveseat, Rory and Logan sat on the love seat and Doyle took the couch. "So how long are you in the area?" He asked them.

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow, have to get back to California," Logan answered.

"I'll be in Stars Hollow for about a month," she answered.

"Really? You left the campaign?" he asked really surprised.

"I did, my last article was printed Friday, I got a better offer," Rory answered smiling at Logan who returned it.

"Well what will you be doing now?" he asked just as Paris entered the room with four coffee's, she handed one each to Logan and Rory and then one to Doyle before sitting down beside him, they all thanked her.

"So Rory left the trail," Doyle said to Paris.

"Like I didn't see that coming," Paris returned as if it were obvious.

"Uh thanks," Rory said a little surprised at Paris's statement.

"Rory we talk every couple days, you think I couldn't tell you were miserable? Then you call me and say you're in town and Logan is with you when you get here. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. So are you moving to California now?" she asked.

"Uh yes, I was offered a position at the San-Francisco Chronicle, I'm going to be there new features reporter," she answered.

"That's great!" Doyle said and Rory smiled.

"It is, I knew you could get there," Paris said.

"Well thank you both of you. So on to the real news. I found out a couple weeks ago that I'm pregnant, I am now thirteen weeks along, with twins," She announced.

"What?" Paris asked shocked.

"And Logan and I are getting married, in Stars Hollow, on September first, you're both obviously invited and I want Paris to be one of my bridesmaids," Rory stated.

"Uh...wow. Rory can I talk to you alone for a second," Paris said standing up.

"Sure Paris," she answered standing as well and they headed back to what Rory assumes is the bedroom and finds herself correct as she entered the master bedroom and Paris closed the door.

"You think she's mad?" Logan asked Doyle.

"Rory's the first real friend Paris has ever had so she's protective of her, that's all," Doyle answered, Logan nodded. "So twins?" he asked, Logan chuckled and nodded.

"Twins," He affirmed.

"What's wrong Paris?" Rory asked her best friend when they sat on her and Doyle's bed. She didn't expect Paris to be all giddy and jumping up and down but this was a little weird.

"Married? Really? This isn't just because of the babies is it?" Paris asked.

"No, not at all. Paris, Logan proposed at my grandparent's graduation party. I said no, I wasn't ready; I didn't think I was. I was also afraid of limiting my options career wise. Then the last few months I've realized how wrong I was. I missed Logan so much it hurt almost all the time, I was completely miserable. It doesn't matter where I'm writing weather it's on the road or from one spot, as long as I'm writing and if I lose this job at the Chronicle for some reason I'll find another one but there will never be another Logan. I want to be with Logan, forever, he's the one; I know he is. He knew it too, long before I knew I was pregnant. Neither of us are doing this because of them. They're just an added bonus. Even the timing isn't because of them, it's because we want to be married, when I move to California we'll be starting our new lives together not just as a couple but as a family, we want this Paris, both of us, completely," Rory stated, Paris sighed and nodded.

"Ok, then I'm happy for you," Paris stated and Rory smiled.

"Good. So will you be a bridesmaid?" she asked.

"Of course. Just nothing too frilly," she answered, Rory laughed.

"Promise," she assured and the girls hugged. "Alright let's go see what our boys are up to," she said pulling away, Paris nodded and they headed out of the room.

"Everything ok?" Logan asked.

"Fine," Rory answered with a smile sitting beside him and giving him a kiss.

"Congratulations, both of you," Paris stated sincerely.

"Thank you Paris," Logan returned.

"Just don't make me regret it," she warned and he nodded.

"I won't," he assured.

"So Doyle how's the new job?" Rory asked.

"It's great, glad to not be fact checking anymore," he said, Rory laughed.

"I'm sure," she agreed. "I've read your articles online, they're great," She stated.

"Thank you, same to you," he said she smiled.

"Thanks. Not too many cliché's?" she asked teasingly, one thing he used to knit pick when he was her editor, and he chuckled.

"Not too many at all," He assured.

"Good, I guess I had a couple good editors to beat those things out of me," she said to them and they all shared a laugh.

"So Paris how's medical school?" Logan inquired.

"Crazy, they give us way much more information then we can possibly remember," she answered.

"Well I guess, all the anal retentive note taking Chilton drilled into us is coming in handy," Rory stated, Paris scoffed.

"Please, Chilton beats Harvard Medical by a long shot," she said and the girls laughed. "I still remember your first day at Chilton when the Lit teacher gave you the 'over view' of our notes," Paris stated.

"It was a three inch binder full, front and back at twelve point font and he said the students would be more detailed!" Rory stated, Paris laughed.

"And he wasn't kidding," she returned.

"By the next week I had to carry a duffel bag and two back packs for all my notes," Rory stated.

"We all did," Paris stated.

"All? You do remember Madeline and Louise right?" Rory asked, Paris laughed.

"I was just talking to Louise this morning," Paris stated.

"You're kidding!" Rory said.

"She myspaced me, she asked if you had one, I told her you do," she answered.

"Well I haven't checked it in a while. So what is she up to now?" Rory asked.

"She's in New York, studying fashion. Still playing with boys hearts," Paris answered, Rory nodded.

"Wow, actually not real surprised. What about Madeline?" Rory asked.

"Apparently she got discovered and is now modeling, also in New York," Paris stated.

"Wow, really? I mean she's beautiful but a model, really?" Rory asked Paris shrugged.

"I guess," she stated.

"Well, to each his own," Rory returned.

"So who are these girls?" Logan asked.

"Old friends, we went to Chilton together," Rory answered.

"I've known them since Kindergarten," Paris stated.

"They used to follow Paris around everywhere, wherever Paris was, they were not far behind. However they were kind of the polar opposite of me and Paris: I mean they were smart enough but they didn't study, they spent more time talking about boys and clothes then anything. We saw them a couple times our freshman year at Yale but I haven't talked to them since," Rory stated, he nodded.

"I know what you mean, some friendships just come and go," he said, she nodded.

"What I like about my friendship with them though is no matter how long we don't see or talk to each other when we do we're still good friends. How we came to be that I have no idea given our relationship through most of high school but we are," Rory said, he nodded.

"So Logan how's the new business?" Paris asked.

"It's good, it's a web-media company and it's really starting to take off. We have a lot of investors, we hit the ground running and it's built up a lot of momentum," Logan stated.

"He works constantly; he was even working when I was there on a Sunday afternoon!" Rory stated.

"Well I am impressed," Doyle said.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"You know I've never thought much of you, I honestly didn't think you could make it in the world without your father and your black card but you proved me wrong, which rarely happens. I'm actually starting to like you Huntzberger," Paris stated.

"Wow, high praise, thank you Paris," He stated as Rory's cell phone rang, she took it out and looked at the number and smirked flipping it open.

"Well if it isn't my own Lothario," Rory greeted warmly earning a curious look from Logan. 'Finn' she mouthed to him.

"_Love! I am hurt and offended!" he stated dramatically._

"Why?" she asked confused.

"_I had to find out from Colin who found out from his father that you're back on the East Coast," he stated._

"How did Colin's father find out?" Rory asked.

"_He works with your grandfather who was boasting this morning about seeing you last night," he answered._

"Ah, always forget Colin is also Hartford Elite," she said nodding.

"_You're missing the point! Why didn't you call me?" he asked._

"It's been a crazy week. I was going to call you tomorrow when I'll be in New York," she answered.

"_You're coming to New York?" he asked._

"Yes, driving down tomorrow. So what do you and Colin say to drinks around five?" she asked, knowing Logan had already scheduled to meet up with them at four and not wanting to give it away they were back together.

"_Make it six, I have a meeting," He answered._

Rory laughed a bit. "Sorry, still getting used to the career Finn. Six o'clock is fine, just text me an address," she stated.

"_I will love, see you tomorrow," he said._

"See you then, love you," she stated.

"_Love you too," _He returned.

Rory smiled and hung up shaking her head a bit. "So you and Finn kept in touch?" Logan asked Rory nodded.

"Colin too. We became friends and when you were in London they were around to help me coup. When we broke up we had a silent agreement to not talk about you but we stayed close friends," Rory answered, he nodded.

"I'm glad," He stated.

"Good," she returned.

"So you're going to New York tomorrow?" Paris asked.

"Yes. We're having lunch with Logan's sister, then drinks or something with the guys, Logan already scheduled it and I didn't want to let on that Logan and I will be there together so that's why I scheduled drinks later in the evening just now, anyways after that we'll drive back North stopping in Greenwich to see his parents and grandfather and then back to Stars Hollow," Rory answered.

"I have a five AM flight out of Hartford to go back to California but Ace is staying here to plan everything," Logan explained, Paris nodded.

"So who's planning the bachelorette and bachelor parties?" Paris asked.

"Well I'm sure Logan's friends will have his covered. As for mine that's falling on mom, I'm sure she'll contact you with all the info," Rory answered. "Speaking of wedding plans though. On Tuesday my grandmother is arranging for Celine, her private clothing consultant, to bring over probably hundreds of bridal dresses, for me to pick out my gown. I was wondering if you wanted or could come down and help pick out the dress and then after I thought maybe looking for bridesmaid dresses," Rory stated.

"I actually have a free day on Tuesday," Paris answered.

"Great! So we'll probably be at my grandparents around eleven if you want to just meet up there," Rory said.

"I'll be there," Paris said.

"Good," Rory said with a smile.

"So which of the stooges do I have to walk with?" Paris asked, Rory laughed.

"Actually neither, I don't know who Logan's other two groomsmen are but my party will be my mom, then Lane, you and Honor. So you'll be walking with his third groomsmen," Rory stated.

"My business partner in California, he's a cool guy, serious girlfriend almost fiancé so don't worry about him hitting on you," Logan stated.

"Good," Paris stated.

"Then I guess Honor and Josh will walk together," Logan said, Rory nodded.

"Best man?" she asked.

"Pull straws, I can't choose between Colin and Finn," He said, she nodded.

"Ok, doesn't matter either way for me," she said.

"So what other plans are there for the wedding?" Paris asked.

"So many, it's really taking off," Rory laughed and then went into the details of the wedding with her closest friends. Truth be told sometimes Rory felt closer to Paris and Doyle then she did Lane and Zack. She'd known Lane and Zack longer but they'd had such separate lives the last four years, while Paris and Doyle had been a big part of hers in those four years. They watched her and Logan's relationship start, stop and start again and grow into what it was now.

"So are you guys thinking about it at all?" Rory asked her friends curiously.

"It's been discussed but we've agreed no wedding until after med-school, maybe before my residency," Paris stated, Rory nodded.

"Makes sense," she agreed.

"So any names for the babies yet?" she asked.

"Well we don't know gender yet but if ones a girl her name has to be Lorelai, sorry not up for discussion," Rory answered then said to Logan.

"Won't that get confusing?" he asked, she rolled her eyes.

"She can go by her middle name or a knick name like I do. Its tradition and I've planned on my first girl being Lorelai since I was little, please," she said with a small pout, He smiled.

"Fine, Lorelai the third..."

"Fourth, I'm the third and technically she'll be the second, her last name will be Huntzberger and so will mine," she stated, Logan chuckled.

"Alright fine, Lorelai Huntzberger it is," he said.

"Thank you. As for boys or another girl, no clue yet," She said first to Logan then Paris and Doyle.

"Well you've got time," Doyle said, Rory nodded just as her phone buzzed.

"But not right now, timer, we're supposed to meet my dad in twenty minutes across town," she stated, it was hard to believe they'd been there for nearly two hours already.

"Alright, I'll see you Tuesday," Paris stated as they all stood up.

"See you then," Rory agreed and the girls hugged then Rory turned to Doyle.

"It was great to see you guys," Rory said.

"You too Rory," he said hugging her as well and then she stepped back.

"It was good to see both of you. Paris keep an eye on her while I'm gone," Logan stated.

"I will," Paris assured.

"Doyle, I will tell Colin or Finn to get in touch with you for the bachelor party," he stated.

"I'll try to be there," Doyle assured.

"We'll walk you out," Paris stated, they headed to the front door and said last goodbyes.

"Oh almost forgot, for you," Rory said pulling an ultrasound pic from her purse. "I don't know if you really want..."

"Thank you," Paris cut her off mid ramble. "First picture of my nieces/nephews," she stated and Rory smiled hugging the blond again and then turned to Logan taking his hand they headed back to the car.

"There's my girl," Chris said opening the door to his house on the out skirts of Boston.

"Hi dad," Rory said hugging him which he returned.

"Hi sweetheart," he said returning the hug. "Logan good to see you," he said when they pulled away.

"You too sir," Logan said shaking his hand.

"Chris," Chris stated firmly.

"Right, sorry," Logan said.

"No problem, just don't do it again. Come in," Chris said letting them in.

"Rory!" Gigi's voice bellowed and the blond appeared running down the staircase that was in the front foyer.

"Gigi!" Rory said happily she caught her sister in her arms as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too! How long are you here?" Gigi asked.

"Well only for a few hours but I will be around a lot for the next month, so dad's going to have to bring you down to see me some weekends," Rory stated.

"I can do that," Chris assured. "Why don't we go in the living room," he said, they all nodded and headed that way. "I ordered Chinese, how's that sound?" he asked Rory.

"Perfect, as long as you ordered enough," she said.

"The entire menu," he stated a bit teasing, she laughed.

"You know me well," she returned.

"It'll be here in about ten minutes. So you two, what's going on?" He asked as they sat down on the black leather couch, Gigi snuggled up to Rory.

"Well dad, there's a lot to tell you so I need you to just sit and let me get it out, take it in, then speak," she stated, he nodded.

"Ok," he said.

"Well as you know I haven't been real happy on the tour bus, not as dreamy as my dream I guess. Anyways a couple weeks ago I realized that I am pregnant, with twins. A week later the bus was scheduled to be in San-Francisco so I waited until then and drove down to Palo-Alto to tell Logan in person. During that time I quit my job and started setting up interviews around San-Francisco. When I went to see Logan we talked first about our break up and how I was not happy on the campaign trail and how I missed him a lot and then I told him about the twins. He was stunned to say the least, same as I was. After he came out of it we talked, a lot, we both realized and acknowledged that we'd made a mistake breaking up, we'd both been hurt and upset and missed each other like crazy and we know where we need to change things so that will never happen again, or at least not be that catastrophic again. Then Logan proposed, I said yes and we're getting married, September first, in Stars Hollow. Then after that I will be moving to California with Logan and working as a features reporter at the San-Francisco Chronicle, I was offered the job yesterday and accepted," Rory stated.

"Uh...wow," Chris stated stunned. He was still getting used to Rory being a college grad. He hadn't been around to watch her grow up and he hated how much he missed. Now here she was about to get married, have twin babies and start her new career on the other side of the country.

"So uh...twins..." he stated, Rory nodded pulling yet another picture from her purse handing it to her dad.

"Dad this is the first picture of your first grandchildren," She stated handing it to him.

"Wow...I..." he stammered, she nodded.

"Yeah, we've all had that moment, give it a minute," she said then turned to her sister. "So Gigi, you're going to be an Aunt, you up for it?" she asked her sister.

"What's an Aunt?" Gigi asked.

"Well they'll only be about five years younger than you, so I'd say for you it's just being a good friend to my babies," Rory stated.

"I can do that!" Gigi stated.

"Good. Now what about a flower girl?" She asked.

"What's that?" Gigi asked.

"Well Logan and I are getting married in a month. The flower girl walks down the aisle in a pretty dress and sprinkles flower petals on the ground to decorate it for the bride: me," Rory stated.

"Ok, I can be a flower girl," she answered.

"Good!" Rory stated happily in return.

Chris sat back and watched his two daughters and it really warmed his heart. Despite his relationship with Lorelai not lasting he was glad it hadn't affected theirs. They seemed to be closer than ever and Chris knows even with Rory moving away she'll continue to be a big important influence in Gigi's life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Logan sat and watched Rory with Gigi and couldn't help but smile as he imagined what it would be like in a few years to see her be the same with their children. That thought warmed his heart in ways he didn't know possible, Rory would be a great mother and he couldn't wait to see it.

"So how formal is this wedding?" Chris asked.

"Semi, nothing like grandma would like I'm sure but Logan and I want to be able to relax and have fun. Imagine Lane and Zack's with slightly more formal foods: pot roast not French fries," Rory answered, Chris nodded.

"I'm all for that. So...who's giving you away?" he asked, he was a little afraid of the answer. The words of Lorelai's letter rang in his ears _Luke was a sort of father figure in my daughter's life. _He knows it's true and can't imagine Rory wouldn't want Luke to be a part of her wedding.

"Well dad I want you to give me away _but _Luke was such a big part of my life, he was there when you weren't, I know why you weren't around but that doesn't change that he was. So I have asked him to _also_ walk me down the aisle, he accepted. So if you can deal with that, I will have both of you, one on either arm," she answered tentatively, a bit afraid of his response.

"Of course, I completely understand and after everything I've done, I'm honored to be included at all," Chris stated, Rory smiled.

"Dad you weren't around, we can't sugar coat that, but you're my **father** and that will _never _change and I don't want it to," She assured, he nodded.

"Good," he stated, they both stood and hugged for a moment then Chris turned to Logan.

"Congratulations, you take care of her, or it won't be pretty," Chris said, Logan nodded.

"Thank you and I won't hurt her," he assured shaking Chris's offered hand.

"I know," Chris returned. "So I know it's the bride's family who traditionally pays for the wedding, I want to do that. Send all the bills to me," He stated.

"Dad you don't have..." Rory started arguing.

"I insist, like you said, I'm your dad, that's never changing and I want to give you everything you want, your wedding should be perfect, I am more than capable of paying for it," he stated.

"We're having the reception at the Inn; mom won't let us pay to rent it out. I'm sure there will be fees for the rentals for the ceremony and reception but..."

"No buts, get whatever you want, send me the bills. Actually here, take my card, the bank issued two and you're already cleared on my account," he said pulling out his wallet and handing her his credit card.

"Dad really..."

"Take it, use it, I insist and tomorrow I'll call Sookie about the food," he stated, she sighed.

"Ok, thank you," she stated hugging him.

"My pleasure," he assured before pulling away as the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it!" Gigi said jumping up running toward the door.

"Gigi!" Chris called going after her, Rory sighed in relief and turned to Logan.

"Well my families done, ha-ha you're turn," she stated, he laughed.

"You got the easy family," He returned, she shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm special," she returned and he smiled.

"You certainly are," He assured pulling her into his arms and kissing her which she returned.

"Foods here," Gigi said running in and the couple pulled away from each other.

"It smells great," Rory said as Chris came in with a large paper bag and four plates and sets of silverware.

The four served themselves then settled around the room to eat and catch up. They talked about wedding plans and Chris even agreed to drop Gigi off at the elder Gilmore's on Tuesday so she could 'shop' with the girls. Rory was thankful for that, she was happy to share that moment with her little sister.

"Alright kiddo, it's time for bed," Chris said to Gigi at about nine, after they'd finished dinner, desert and just hung out talking.

"I don't want to, and then Rory will leave," Gigi said and Rory's heart warmed and also broke a bit at the same time.

"Well that's true _but _the sooner you go to sleep the sooner Tuesday will come and you'll see me again," Rory stated.

"Ok," she said reluctantly. "Will you read me a story?" she asked her sister.

"Sure, come on," Rory said standing up. "Say good night to dad and Logan," Rory said.

"Good night Logan," She said giving him a hug.

"Good night Gigi, I'll see you soon kiddo," he said kissing her cheek and then releasing her, she then went over to her dad.

"Good night daddy, I love you," she said.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you too," he said hugging her tight and kissing her cheek then Rory took her hand and the two girls left the room.

"She's good with her," Logan stated.

"The best," Chris returned with a nod. "She has no idea you called me that morning does she?" he asked his soon-to-be-son-in-law after a moment, Logan shook his head.

"Not a clue. Rory's so independent I didn't think she'd appreciate it. But I already asked Lorelai's permission. So I figured I should ask you too," he stated.

"Well I appreciate it and you're probably right about not telling Rory, it'll be our secret," he assured.

"Good," Logan stated.

"Alright which PJ's tonight? Flowers or Princess?" Rory asked her sister as she went through her sister's Pjs.

"Princess!" She answered so Rory grabbed the Disney princess PJ's that had a pink top with the princess on the front and pink pants that had gold stars all over it. She gave the clothes to Gigi who went in the bathroom and changed and then Rory watched her brush her teeth and wash her face and brushed her hair for her. She tucked her into her bed and grabbed a Princess story book as she sat down beside her and Gigi snuggled up beside her. She flipped it open and started reading her Beauty and the Beast.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived a beautiful girl named Bell..." Rory began. She read a few pages before she felt Gigi's head fall heavily against her and knows Gigi is asleep. "And they all lived happily ever after," she said softly even though she wasn't finished and closed the book quietly. She carefully moved out from beside Gigi and tucked her in snuggly kissing her cheek.

"Good night Gigi, I love you," she said before heading out of the room, placing the book on her sister's dresser she turned on her night light before switching off the overhead light and quietly leaving the room.

"Well she is out," Rory stated entering the living room to see her dad and Logan playing X-box, some sort of race car game. "Really boys?" she asked laughing.

"Well we needed something to pass the time," Logan stated.

"Well finish up this game, we should get going," Rory returned.

"Alright just another few minutes," Chris said, Rory laughed and slumped on to the couch soon feeling herself grow tired she laid her head on a throw pillow near the end of the couch and closed her eyes, not being able to hold them open any longer and soon the cars on the TV and Chris and Logan's voices soon lulled her into sleep before she could even try fighting it.

"Alright, you win," Chris said when Logan won the game, Logan smiled and turned to Rory surprised not to hear a smart alack remark from her and his heart warmed when he saw her sound asleep, one hand under her head and the other resting on her stomach.

"Well looks like Rory missed it all," he said and Chris turned and chuckled.

"Just like her mother, fall asleep at the drop of a hat," he said, Logan laughed.

"I should probably get her home, Lorelai will worry about us," he said.

"You alright to drive?" Chris asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I'm still on California time," he assured, Chris nodded.

"Ok. I'll help you out to the car," he said.

"Thanks," Logan stated, he stood up going over to Rory he lifted her in to his arms and she turned snuggling into the hold. Chris grabbed their coats and Rory's purse before opening the front door and they headed to Logan's car. Chris opened the car door and Logan set Rory inside, buckling her up then stepped back taking the coats and purse from Chris and put them in the back seat. Chris moved into the open door and kissed Rory's cheek.

"Good night sweetie, I love you," he said.

"Love you daddy," she mumbled and he smiled before stepping out of the door and closing it quietly as possible.

"Drive safe," he said to Logan turning to him.

"I will, it was good to see you Chris," he said offering his hand that Chris shook.

"You too Logan, congrats again," he said.

"Thank you," Logan said before turning and walking around the car and getting in, heading back to Stars Hollow.

**Shout-outs: **

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **Hope this chapter was long enough for you! Thanks for the review!

**PuppiesRCute: **I'm sorry it sometimes it takes me a while to update. I'm glad you're sticking with it through the long breaks. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Radiate689: **Thanks!

**JJs Mommy27: **I plan to keep it up, sorry it took a while to update. Thanks for the review!

**Melako17: **My 100th review on this story! Thank you!

**AddictedToGilmoreGirls: **Thank you, sorry update took a while!

**Rori Potter: **Thank you!

**Coolgirlsrox16: **Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying it.

**Dat panda bandit: **Logan's family is next, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Promise next update won't be so long.

**Thenchick: **There's more, thanks for the review!


	12. Family and Friends

**AN: **Ok so this chapter took me a while to get out. On top of that I thought I posted it weeks ago. I'm sorry! Hope you all enjoy this! There is a link in my profile to see a pic of the invites!

**Chapter twelve: **_Family and Friends_

"So what do you think?" Rory asked Logan the next morning as they stood at the invitation place in Hartford, Lorelai was standing on Rory's other side. They'd gotten to the shop at eight am, when it first opened, and had spent the last hour looking at a million different options and narrowed it down to two, both timeless and classic.

"I like this one," Logan answered pointing to a single white panel heavy card stock invite that had navy blue writing in a beautiful cursive and a round emblem at the top that had swirls and sort of flower shape around the edge and the middle had a capital 'H', ironically Logan's last initial, so all that needed to be changed from the sample was the actual invite wording. It was simple yet elegant and the emblem almost looked royal. It came with matching: RSVP and Reception cards.

"I agree," Rory stated. "So how are we going to word these?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Logan said, Rory sighed.

"Well usually it's the bride's parents inviting cause the bride's parents pay for it which my mom is mostly paying for everything and dad did offer to help..." She looked at Lorelai confused.

"Well you can say something like Ms. Lorelai Gilmore and Mr. Christopher Hayden request...blah, blah, blah. Or you can just omit that part and say 'The honor of your presence is requested...without saying who's requesting, it's up to you," Lorelai stated.

"I think I want to do it the first way, is that ok?" She asked Logan.

"Works for me," he answered.

"Ok so Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter Rory Gilmore to Logan Huntzberger son of Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger on September first two-thousand-and-seven at six-fifteen-PM Stars Hollow Connecticut town square, reception to follow at the Dragon Fly Inn," She suggested.

"Sounds good," Logan agreed.

"Great. Do you want us to address and mail them for you?" The worker helping them asked.

"That'd be great but we don't have all our guests figured out yet," Rory answered.

"Well that's no problem, we can get them printing and then you can email us your guest list or just drop it by in the next couple days," she stated.

"Great," Rory stated.

"Alright follow me over here and we'll get you all set," she said and the group followed her to the register where Rory used Chris' card to pay for them.

"You ready for this?" Rory asked Logan as they pulled up to the restaurant where Logan had arranged to meet Honor and Josh for lunch. They were just a few minutes early for the noon meeting.

"Honor loves you, she'll be thrilled," he answered, she nodded. They got out of the car and Logan tossed his keys to the valet and met Rory on the side walk. He took a moment to admire her. She was dressed in nice dark blue jeans, a royal blue satin top that had cap sleeves, a V-neck, and was flowy so it somewhat disguised her baby bump, over that she wore a light weight white cap sleeve shrug with blue seams. The blue in the shirt made her eyes pop out. She had her hair curled and it fell around her shoulders with the top pinned back with a rhinestone clip. For jewelry she wore a pearl necklace she got from Luke for her 21st birthday, along with pearl earrings borrowed from her mom, her tennis bracelet and of course her engagement ring. She wanted to be dressed up enough for the nice brunch with Honor and Josh but also be able to dress it down for drinks later, which just required a quick change.

"You look beautiful by the way," he complimented and she smiled.

"Thank you, not so bad yourself," she returned looking him over. He wore black slacks, grayish blue dress shirt and a black blazer and tie, perfect for the upscale uptown Manhattan restaurant.

"Thanks Ace," he said punctuating the statement with a kiss on her lips "Ready?" he asked, she nodded and took his arm and they headed into the restaurant.

"Logan! Rory?" Honor said happy and surprised when she saw them when they were lead to the table lined with a crisp clean white cotton table cloth, small vase of yellow flowers in the middle with taper candles held in crystal holders on either side of the vase. The entire restaurant had solid wood flooring, crystal chandeliers and crème walls.

"Hey sis," Logan said hugging Honor.

"Hey, oh it's so good to see you, I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too," he said and they pulled away.

"Rory! I'm so glad to see you," she said hugging her next and Rory returned the hug.

"It's good to see you too Honor," she said before pulling away. "Hey Josh," she greeted Josh who now stood beside Honor and he and Logan had just shook hands hello.

"Hey Rory," he said.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me you and Rory were back together! Do you know you nearly gave me a heart attack when you said it was going to be four of us and you didn't tell me it was Rory!" Honor stated a bit annoyed at her brother, Rory snickered she was glad that Honor still loved her, a part of her had been worried Honor would be mad at her.

"Did you honestly think I moved on that fast?" Logan asked his sister as if she were a little crazy.

"Well I sure as hell hoped not but I never know with you!" Honor argued.

"Well I didn't," he stated obviously.

"Good, because I know that you're still madly in love with this beautiful woman," she said smiling at Rory who smiled back.

"Yes well I am still madly in love with him too," she assured.

"I wanted to tell you everything at once and in person, so why don't we sit and I'll explain," Logan explained, Honor nodded and they all sat down, Rory sat opposite Honor and Logan opposite Josh. Just as they settled in a waitress came over with coffee.

"I ordered a pot for the table," Honor stated.

"It smells great," Rory said taking a small sip of the coffee, she would allow herself a little but probably not even a full cup after the large one she had at Paris' last night and a couple drinks from Logan's that morning. "Almost as good as Luke's," she said putting her mug down, that was high praise coming from her.

"Good. So what's the big news?" Honor asked Logan smirked.

"You never were patient," he teased.

"And you always were evasive, answer the question," she returned and the siblings playfully glared at each other.

"You have to let me say all of it first, before you squeal ok?" he said, she rolled her eyes.

"Logan we're in a public place, I'll be good, now talk!" She demanded.

"We'll see about that. Rory quit her job on the campaign trail and is moving out to California to live with me where she'll be working at the San-Francisco Chronicle as their new features reporter. We are getting married on September first this year, so four weeks from yesterday and around late January/early February we are going to become parents of twins," Logan stated and smirked as Honor's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"You're pregnant?" Honor asked Rory who laughed holding up an ultrasounds picture she'd taken out of her purse as Logan spoke and held it in front of her, now everyone in the restaurant was looking at them but none of them paid them any mind.

"I'm pregnant!" She answered Honor took the picture and gasped.

"Oh they're so tiny...they, twins?" She asked Rory looking at her even more shocked since that obviously just registered.

"Twins!" She answered with a nod.

"Oh my god!" Honor said ecstatically she stood up and Rory stood as well allowing the blond to envelope her in a tight hug. "I am so happy for you guys!" She stated.

"Thank you," Rory said, Honor then pulled away and turned to Logan.

"You're going to be a daddy!" She said tears now brimming in her eyes she was so happy, he laughed.

"I am and a husband," he said.

"I am so happy for you!" She said hugging him then pulled away quickly. "I'm going to be an Aunt!" She said as if it just occurred to her, Rory laughed.

"You are and they are going to demand you visit and Logan and I have already agreed that we'll be coming back east to visit a lot so when we're in town you'll have to come see us, you have an open invitation to Stars Hollow any time, especially Holiday's," Rory stated.

"Of course! I am so excited for you guys," she said again.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"Congratulations, both of you," Josh said once his wife had calmed down a little.

"Thanks Josh," Rory said giving him a brief hug.

"Thanks man," Logan added shaking Josh's hand.

"Of course," he said.

"Do you know if they're girls or boys?" Honor asked as they all sat back down.

"Not yet, somewhere around week 18 we can find out," Rory answered.

"How far along are you exactly?" Honor asked.

"Fourteen weeks tomorrow," Rory answered.

"Wow," Honor said stunned. "Any name ideas?" she asked.

"Just one, if one's a girl her name will be Lorelai. It's my great-grandmother, mom and I's name, so the tradition will continue," Rory answered.

"Won't that get confusing?" Honor inquired.

"Well my great-grandma is passed away and she always went by Trix and I've always gone by Rory, she'll probably have a knick name too so it shouldn't get too confusing," Rory answered with a shrug. "So Honor I was hoping that you would be a bridesmaid at the wedding?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'd be honored!" Honor stated surprised and happy.

"Good. The other girls and I are getting together at my grandparent's on Tuesday to 'shop' for my dress; my grandma is calling in Celine, her personal clothing consultant, to help me pick out a dress. Then after I thought we could get bridesmaid dresses, make a day of it. I'd love for you..."

"I'll be there," Honor assured.

"Good. I think we're planning around eleven. You know where the house is right?" she asked.

"Yep, I've been there a couple times," Honor answered.

"Good, so that's taken care of," She stated.

"I guess now is a good time to ask Josh to be a groomsmen," Logan stated to his brother-in-law.

"Of course I will," Josh assured.

"Good," Logan stated. "We're telling Finn and Colin later, I'll make sure they know to contact you for the bachelor party," he stated.

"Now Josh I expect you to keep an eye on my brother and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Honor stated to her husband, Rory giggled.

"I do not need a baby sitter," Logan said.

"I trust Logan, he'll be good," Rory added.

"Oh I'm not worried about cheating, he's not that stupid. I'm worried about winding up in jail, especially where Colin and Finn are concerned," Honor returned.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Logan assured.

"We'll see," She said a bit disbelieving to her brother. "I'm focusing on you now. What other plans do you have for the wedding?" She said and Rory smiled.

"Well it'll be in my home town, in the town square, in the Gazebo, it's beautiful. Then the reception will be at my mom's Inn in the garden. We've already reserved both places. The flowers will be sunflowers and the color theme is navy blue. We have the food, drinks and cake done. Now we just have about a million other small details to go and only four weeks to get all done," Rory answered.

"Well if you need help or a tie breaking opinion you can call me," Honor assured.

"Great, I'll take you up on that, lord knows me, Logan, my mom and my grandmother will have conflicting ideas on everything," Rory stated.

"You think my mom and I agreed on anything I did? Just follow your heart honey, it's your wedding, and Logan's of course, make it perfect for you two," Honor stated and Rory actually relaxed a bit and nodded.

"You're right, thanks," she stated.

"No problem. So what are you thinking for bridesmaid dresses?" Honor asked.

"Probably knee length, dark blue, I want them to match if possible and then you guys can personalize your look with accessories," Rory answered.

"Sounds good," Honor agreed.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about all the wedding plans. Then during coffee and cake they switched to the babies, talking about decorating the nursery and Honor insisted on baby shopping over Thanksgiving.

"Sounds like a plan," Rory assured as they left the restaurant.

"So when are you planning to tell _them_," Honor inquired as they stood waiting for their cars to arrive.

"Stopping by tonight before we head home," Rory answered.

"It'd really help if you guys are there," Logan said in a hopeful tone.

"You know we will seven o'clock?" Honor asked.

"We'll be there," Logan answered.

"Great, see you guys tonight, good luck with Colin and Finn fighting over best man," Honor stated, Logan laughed.

"Thanks, we'll need it," Logan stated.

"Love you guys," Honor said as Logan's car pulled up.

"We love you too," Rory said they each hugged Honor goodbye and exchanged handshakes with Josh then got into Logan's car and left.

In the car Rory took off her shrug and all her jewelry except her ring. She instead put on a layered chain necklace with green and blue beads with matching bracelet and the diamond hoop earrings Logan had given her last Christmas. She took the clip out of her hair and quickly brushed it up into a casual pony tail; taking her outfit from a nice brunch outfit with future in-laws to a casual drinks with friends. She then leaned back in the seat to try and get some rest; they were stuck in traffic, naturally.

They arrived at the bar right on time. Logan parked the car in a public lot a few blocks away and they walked from there knowing they wouldn't get closer parking. They walked into the pub like bar and found Colin and Finn at a booth near the back. They were not alone however Rory instantly recognized the beautiful blond sitting beside Colin, his arm wrapped her shoulders, it was about damn time!

"Stephanie!" She said happily, she hadn't seen the girl in longer then she hadn't seen Colin and Finn, though they still exchanged emails often. She wonders why her friend had not told her that Colin had finally gotten his act together.

"Rory!" Stephanie said shocked but happy, standing up she greeted Rory with a hug which she returned. "It's so good to see you," she said.

"You too," Rory said.

"Love?" Finn said shocked and confused when the girls pulled away.

"Hi Finn, what not who you were expecting?" she teased stopping in front of the table and Logan stopped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You two are together?" Colin asked the obvious, they nodded.

"And she's wearing a very expensive diamond ring on a very special finger," Stephanie stated excitedly, of course the girl would notice!

"You're getting married!" The two men said in unison.

"Yes we are, we wanted to tell you all in person," Rory answered.

"It's about time!" Stephanie said happily.

"She means congratulations," Colin said standing up beside Stephanie, Finn stood as well, standing by Colin.

"That's great you guys, congratulations," Finn added.

"How in the world did this happen? When are you getting married? Are you moving to California?" Finn asked, Rory laughed.

"Finn you're such a girl," she teased sitting down in the booth by Finn, Logan slipped in beside her and Colin and Stephanie sat across from them. "As you well know I have not been very happy on that stupid bus tour," Rory stated.

"I noticed love," Finn affirmed.

"Oh we all did, I kept telling you it was a bad idea, you wouldn't listen," Stephanie stated, Rory rolled her eyes at Stephanie.

"Well last weekend we went to San-Francisco, I went down to see Logan, we talked, more I talked. I told Logan how unhappy I was, how much I missed him, how I wanted to be with him not out on the road. Then I told him that I'm pregnant, with twins," Rory explained.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Both guys and Stephanie asked in unison and Rory giggled while Logan full out laughed.

"Tell me you're kidding!" Colin said Rory shook her head taking out yet another ultrasound picture.

"Fourteen weeks passed kidding," she answered.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie said grabbing the picture. "Oh so adorable!" She stated happily.

"Oh wow," Colin stated.

"This is..." Finn started and then stopped. "Wow you two don't do anything small do you," he stated.

"We certainly don't," Logan agreed as Rory shook her head in agreement.

"Well congratulations, it's about time you two idiots figured out you're meant for each other," Finn stated.

"I whole heartily agree, congrats," Colin stated.

"That was so beautiful and heart felt," Rory teased.

"Thank you guys, we appreciate it," Logan said.

"So anyways I got a job working at the Chronicle in San-Francisco and I start second week of September so we're going to pull off the wedding before that, so when I move out there we can settle in to our new life, home and family as a happily newlywed couple. So the wedding is September first, in Stars Hollow," Rory announced.

"Wow fast," Stephanie said, the couple nodded.

"Who's the best man?" The two men asked in unison, Rory and Logan looked at each other.

"Well I certainly can't pick between them. What do you think Ace? Rock, paper, scissors, or straws?" Logan asked.

"How about you pick a number between one and ten and whoever picks the number closest wins," Rory stated.

"Why is that easier?" Colin asked.

"Because you'll all text your numbers to me and I'll determine the winner and neither of you can say the other cheated," Rory answered obviously.

"Smart," Logan stated.

"Ok so, go," She stated waving her napkin like a flag. As the boys seriously debated their numbers and put them in, while being careful to guard their phones. The girls looked at each other across the table shaking their heads.

"So what's going on with you two?" Rory asked with a smirk.

A few moments later Rory's phone beeped. She opened her messages and saw Logan's number which was 3. Finn chose 5 and Colin chose 7.

"Ok Finn your number?" she asked.

"Five," he stated.

"Colin?" She added.

"Seven," he answered.

"Logan," she said to her fiancé.

"Three, Finn wins," he stated. "Which means I will be the best man at Colin's and Colin will be best man at Finns. We all get a turn," he stated.

"Good. Now that that's figured out Finn," she said turning to him.

"Yes love," he said.

"Since you're in charge of the bachelor party, I will only say two things: You three wind up in jail, I am not bailing _any _of you out," She said warningly. "Also I'm sure strippers will be involved, that's fine, but if I find out that _any _of them actually touch Logan, in any manor that would be inappropriate in a public park it will be your head not his, got it," she stated.

"Not even a lap dance love?" he asked, she sighed.

"Rory, there will be no lap dances or touching of any kind for me, I promise," Logan assured her before she could speak.

"Thank you," she stated.

"None needed, the only girl I want to be with in that way is you," he stated, she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. You're the only guy I want," she said.

"Good to hear," he stated.

"You've gone soft," Colin said to Logan.

"Where have you been? He went soft for his dear Ace a long time ago," Finn returned and Rory laughed.

"Alright boys, be nice," she said teasingly.

"So how long are you in town mate?" Finn asked Logan.

"Just until five am, then I head back to California, Rory will be on the East Coast til the wedding," Logan answered.

"Do the dark lords know yet?" Finn inquired.

"We're telling my parents tonight," Logan answered.

"Then you'll need alcohol, bar keep, around of shots!" Finn called.

"Finn, I can't drink," Rory stated.

"Of course not love, I'll have yours," Finn stated as if it were obvious, she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Of course you will," she said with a nod as the waitress came over with their shots, Rory passed her shot to Finn.

"I'll just have a sprite," she said, the waitress nodded and left to get it. "Have at it boys," she said, they all knocked back their shots. "I'm cutting you off at three, I am not carrying you home drunk and I am certainly not telling your parents by myself," Rory stated to Logan.

"I'm done, I won't even have another one," he assured.

"Oh come on," Colin said.

"I have to drive and I am not drinking and driving," he stated.

"What Rory's incapable now?" Finn asked.

"Rory's pregnant, do you have any idea what could happen to the babies if she were driving and got in an accident? The impact of the airbag , not to mention the risk of hitting the steering wheel could kill them," Logan stated.

Rory was a bit surprised by Logan's words, she hadn't really thought about it, but he'd been insistent on him driving. Then again that was nothing new, he always wanted to drive. It surprised her that he had thought about that, however she found she loved him even more now, which really she didn't think was possible. She smiled at him which he returned.

"What?" He asked curious about the look she was giving him.

"I love you," she returned.

"I love you too," he said before kissing her across the table which she returned.

"Softies," Finn said.

"You just wait until you fall in love," Logan said.

"Never gonna happen, I will never give up my bachelorhood," Finn returned firmly.

"Four years ago I would have said the same thing, you just wait, it'll happen," Logan returned with a smirk.

"It happens when you least expect it," Rory added.

"Yeah, yeah," Finn returned with a shrug. "More alcohol!" He said.

"Finn have you ever spent one night sober?" Rory asked curiously.

"Why on earth would I want to do that love?" he returned, she leveled him with a firm look then.

"Finn, Logan and I are getting married in the evening, our reception will probably last well into the night and I don't mind you having a couple drinks, _after _the ceremony but you will not get drunk and do something stupid, got it?" She warned.

"I'll be on my best behavior love," he assured.

"Thank you," she stated.

"So love what lovely Shelia will I be accompanying down the aisle?" he asked.

"My mom and she's taken," she added. "Colin you'll be with my best friend Lane, also taken. Come to think of it, all of my maids are taken so if you have any thoughts of hooking up with one get rid of it right now," she stated.

"Noted love," Finn assured.

"Good," she returned.

"Rory?" A voice asked and Rory turned toward it and was surprised to see none other then Louise and Madelyn. Louise's hair was a few shades darker then Rory had last seen it, a top few sections were curled into spirals but the bottom layers straightened and falling to her shoulder blades. She was dressed in a black skirt and hot pink halter top and black leather boots that went to just below the knee. Madelyn was in a red tartan plaid skirt, red tank top and black boots. Her bangs were now grown out and her hair was straightened and fell to her shoulder blades as well.

"Louise, Madelyn!" She said happily she stood up from the booth and they rushed over to hug her, which she returned.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Louise asked hugging her.

"Just visiting some friends," Rory stated.

"That's cool. We missed you," Madelyn said.

"Well I missed you too. We so have to catch up one of these days," Rory said.

"Yes we do. Starting with this," Louise said grabbing Rory's left hand. "You're married! You'd think Geller would tell us that!" She said, Rory laughed.

"Not married yet, engaged and I just told Paris yesterday," she stated.

"Well who's the lucky guy?" Madelyn asked.

"That would be me," Logan stated standing up behind Rory who smiled.

"Madelyn, Louise this is my fiancé Logan Huntzberger, Logan these are my old friends Louis Grant and Madelyn Lyn," Rory introduced.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Logan said.

"You too," Madelyn stated.

"Well Mary, I must say you have very good taste, then again you always did," Louise said, Rory rolled her eyes.

"Only you can get away with basically hitting on my fiancé," Rory stated with a laugh, she knows that Louise didn't mean anything by the comment.

"Would you ladies like to join us?" Logan asked.

"Oh we don't want to intrude," Madelyn said.

"None sense, it's a celebration, more the marrier darlings! I'm Finn Morgan by the way, best Mate to this fine gentleman," Finn stated standing beside Logan.

"Oh an accent, I like," Louise said brightly, Rory laughed.

"Careful Grant, that accent will get you into a world of trouble," she stated.

"I like trouble, Mary," Louise returned.

"In that case, we insist you join us," Finn said.

"Well if you insist," Louise said brightly and they all sat down in the booth. Madlyn slid into the booth first then Louise and finally Finn, then Colin, Logan and Rory sat on the other side.

"So what's with you calling her Mary?" Colin asked.

"That's what everyone at Chilton called me, this guy Tristan started it when I first started there because he thought I was a goody-goody, I was the virgin Mary," Rory stated.

"Gee you a goody-goody, I can't picture that at all," Logan said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Rory said slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Speaking of Tristan..." Madelyn started.

"I'd rather not be," Rory butted in.

"We saw him a couple months ago at a party, he asked about you," Madelyn stated.

"He did not," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"He did too. I think he still has a thing for you, or at least his sweet innocent Mary," Louise said.

"Oh please, it's been almost six years! Which is completely beside the point, he did not have a thing for me, he just liked to drive me crazy and I have _never _been **his** _anything_," Rory stated.

"Why do you think no other guys at that school ever hit on you Rory?" Louise asked.

"I had a boyfriend," Rory returned.

"Yeah, Mister tall dark and handsome didn't go to school there, most of those boys wouldn't have cared about him. They knew Tristan had basically staked a claim to you and they knew better then tread his turf," Louise stated.

"You have a very active imagination," Rory said dismissively.

"Who is this man you ladies speak of?" Finn asked.

"Why must you encourage this conversation to continue?" Rory asked him.

"I'm curious," He answered, she sighed.

"Tristan Dugray, he was like the king of Chilton before he got shipped to Military school in eleventh grade. He was a player and on his off time from ditching class, breaking into safes and making out with some random girl against his locker he liked to drive me crazy," Rory filled in.

"How did he do that?" Logan asked.

"He called me Mary for one. He was always bugging me to go out with him and every time I said no just seemed to make him more determined. Of course Paris who had known him forever had a thing for him and she hated it so that put her against me which also drove me crazy, if it weren't for Tristan me and Paris probably could have been much better friends from the beginning. He liked to stir up trouble," Rory stated.

"He had a thing for you," The three boys said in unison.

"Oh gees. Why does this even matter, I haven't seen the guy in five years and nothing happened between us...well we kissed once but..."

"What?" Madelyn and Louise shrieked.

"How did we not know this!" Louise demanded.

"When did this happen?" Madelyn asked, Rory sighed.

"Ok you remember that party you threw in sophomore year, I came with my friend Lane?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Louise said, Madelyn nodded.

"Well I had just broken up with Dean, literally the night before, Tristan was there with his girlfriend Spring or Autumn..."

"Summer," Louise and Madelyn said in unison.

"Whatever. Tristan found her locked in the bathroom with Austin," Rory stated.

"She always was a slut," Louise stated.

"I seriously don't get why she would be with Austin instead of Tristan, talk about trading down," Madelyn said.

"_Anyway_, they had a big fight and broke up in front of everyone and Tristan stormed off," Rory said breaking between the two. "Lane was dancing with Henry so I was bored and was walking around, found Tristan sitting alone in the piano room. I went in, we talked, he asked about Dean, when I told him we broke up he called Dean an idiot, then we talked about the party and I said it gave me a chance to catch up on my reading," She said, the guys chuckled.

"Some things never change," Colin said.

"Shush. Anyways he called me odd, I said thank you, and then I don't know, somehow we kissed. It was a small peck, nothing special, then I started crying and ran out," Rory stated.

"You cried! Way to blow the man's ego Ace," Logan stated with a chuckle.

"Oh stop!" Rory said slapping his shoulder again. "I cried because I hadn't cried over Dean, it had nothing to do with Tristan. The next day Tristan and I talked, agreed the kiss shouldn't have happened; it was a bad night for both of us. He told me he was swearing off girls for a while, I laughed, and told him maybe it was swearing off a certain type of girl, I even idiotically tried to set him up with Paris. That blew up my face, Paris went back to hating me, Tristan went back to annoying me, everything was normal again," Rory stated with a shrug.

"And normal was Tristan continually asking you out and you saying no?" Logan asked.

"He stopped asking me when he heard me tell Dean I loved him in the school parking lot. Shortly after that Summer, the vacation not person, came along. When school started up again Tristan wasn't really around much, he was too busy hanging out with his idiot friends. Then he was in our Lit class and we had to reenact Romeo and Juliet, he was Romeo and I was Juliet and of course we had the classic death scene, Tristan loved taunting me about that, especially when we practiced in Stars Hollow and Dean was watching. Then the night before the play Tristan broke into his friend's fathers safe which apparently had a silent alarm. The police decided to let their parents handle it. Tristan's parents pulled him out of school and sent him to Military school, I haven't heard from him since," Rory stated with a shrug.

"No, but you shared a pretty tearful goodbye," Louise said with a smirk.

"Ok maybe I was starting to warm up to him a bit, as a friend, nothing else and yeah I did miss him for a while, but I got over it. I haven't thought about him in years," Rory stated shrugging again. "So you talked to him, what is he up to now?" she asked curiously.

"He's good, he went to Duke," Louise said.

"Not too shabby," Rory said with a nod.

"Now he's in Law School at Harvard," Louise said.

"Law school? Tristan? That's hilarious," Rory said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it. Though Military school seems to have made him more mature," Louise said.

"I'm sure the extra five and a half years since we last saw him helped," Rory suggested.

"Good point, but if you thought he was hunky as a teenager, my god is he handsome as a grown man, greek god like," Louise stated.

"I have no doubt," Rory said simply.

"Ha, I knew you liked him!" Louise stated.

"Louise, I'd have to be blind to have not noticed he was good looking and I'm sure that didn't change as he got older, but that doesn't mean I liked him that way," Rory returned.

"You know it doesn't matter if you did right Ace, it was in high school," Logan said to her, wondering if she was so defensive because he was there. While he would love to think that she had never liked another guy he knew she had boyfriends in the past and all that really mattered to him was he was the only one in her future.

"Yes Logan, neither of us were monks when we met, we've established this. I honestly never liked Tristan that way. I grew fond of our banters, even if they drove me crazy at the same time, but that's as far as it went," Rory stated.

"Ok," Logan said easily.

"So how'd you two meet?" Louise asked and Rory smiled.

"Now there's a story," she said. They spent the next hour sharing drinks and telling Madelyn and Louise all about how they met. Then it was time for Rory and Logan to leave. They said their goodbyes, Rory exchanged numbers and addresses with the girls and they all headed their own directions.

**Shout Outs: **

**AddictedToGilmoreGirls: **Thanks so much for the suggestions, I'd already been planning to have Madeline and Louise but added Stephanie for you! Hope you enjoyed!

**Htm16: **Glad you think so, hope I wrote them finding out to your liking. Thank you for the review!

**Rori Potter: **Thank you!

**Guest: **I'm glad to be writing it again so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for your review!

**Liz Deiter: **His parents will find out in next chapter. Thank you!

**Roganjalex: **That's good I think, thank you!

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **first I love your SN! I think I've read that too and have since stopped following it. Glad you are liking my story! Thank you for the review.

**Caro20: **Thank you for the review, sorry it took me a while to update!

**Waiting-for-Prince-Charming: **Lol, that sounds like me, but I am glad you enjoy it so much! Hope your tests went well and you got some sleep! Hope you liked this chapter!

**hplover1616: **Thank you, so sorry this update took a while!

**Imcck: **Haha that's next chapter, and I could surprise you :P. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Guest: **Sorry it took me a while, seriously thought I updated this weeks ago! Thank you for review(s).

**babygirl051410: **Thank you!


	13. Huntzberger's and Gran

**AN: **I know I suck! I started a new job in September and it's been crazy busy and I seriously thought I'd posted this like a month or more ago, so I'm really, really sorry! Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter thirteen- **_Huntzberger's and Gran_

"Are we ready for this?" Rory asked Logan as he pulled to a stop outside his parents' home. She had once again changed back to her look from earlier when they met with Honor. Honor and Josh's car was already there. He took a deep breath and faced her.

"I love you, you know that," he said, she nodded.

"I know. I love you too," she assured.

"Rory I do not want you to go back in that house, maybe you should just wait out here," He suggested a bit wearily.

"No," she stated firmly.

"Rory..." he started arguing.

"Logan," she said firmly. "I love you and I am not making you face your family alone. Like it or not in a month they're going to be my family too. They're going to have to learn to deal with me at some point. We're in this together, you and me all the way, I'm not leaving you," she stated, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Same here, together," he said.

"Good. Now let's go," she said getting out before he could argue and he quickly followed. He grabbed on to her hand as they reached the front door and she smiled at him squeezing his hand while her free hand rang the doorbell. Moments later the door opened to reveal Honor.

"You guys ready for this?" she asked.

"As we'll ever be, is everyone home?" Logan asked.

"All inside," Honor answered. "I told them you were coming but I didn't mention Rory this time, but I still think they know something is up," Honor stated stepping back and letting them in.

"Well I haven't spoken to them in six months, so that's probably a big tip off," Logan said as they entered the house.

This time as Rory entered the home she didn't find it nearly as fascinating as the last time. She found it large, cold and empty. It was more of a mausoleum then a home. She and the two siblings made it into the sitting room, Mitchum and Shira sat in chairs with their backs to the fire place, Elias sat in a chair across from them and Josh was on the couch.

"Look what I found on the porch," Honor stated cheerily.

"Logan sweetie, it's good to see you," Shira said with a big 'society' smile, ignoring Rory completely.

"Hi mom, dad, grandpa, Josh," he greeted simply.

"Son, good to see you. Rory what a surprise," Mitchum said standing up with a slight smile, shocking and surprising Rory and Logan.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger," she returned.

"Mitchum please dear, I've been reading your articles on the E-Zine, they're brilliant," he said.

"Uh...thank you," she stammered.

"Well sit, sit," He said and the couple sat down on the couch by Honor and Josh.

"I hear you got a job at the Chronicle in San-Francisco, that's quite a move," Mitchum commented to Rory and she nodded.

"Yes it is but I wanted to be close to Logan," She said.

"Well they're lucky to have you, so is Logan of course," he said.

"Uh...thank you," she returned and looked at Logan perplexed.

"Dad are you feeling ok?" Logan asked his father.

"I'm fine son, why?" he returned.

"No reason," Logan returned and shrugged at Rory when Mitchum turned his attention to the maid ordering drinks.

"Uh just water for me," Rory broke in.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant," Shira stated appalled, Rory stiffened and looked at Logan.

"Well no sense in beating around the bush, since you all obviously know something is going on. Rory and I are getting married on September first, four weeks from yesterday. Rory is pregnant with twins and they're due in February," Logan announced all at once.

"This is preposterous!" Elias said.

"You can't be serious!" Shira exclaimed at the same time.

"Pop, Shira!" Mitchum stated edgily. "Don't listen to them, this is great news," Mitchum congratulated with a smile shocking the younger generation again and they all exchanged shocked curious looks.

"Mitchum, you can't be seriously condoning this, that girl is ruining our sons life!" Shira argued with her husband standing from her chair to face off with him.

"Don't you dare!" Logan returned also standing up and facing off with his mother angrily. "Rory has been _nothing _but good for me. She has loved me and supported me and been there for me when no one else was, she has _always _believed in me. I will not stand here and let you or anyone insult her or say that she's hurting me in anyway, her and our babies are the best thing to ever happen to me. Let me make this _very _clear, if you can't be happy and supportive then you can stay out of our lives, you will have _zero _contact with us and our children," he stated firmly.

"Logan don't you see what she's doing? She already took you away from the family business and now she's gotten pregnant so she can control you for the rest of..."

"I am not trying to control Logan!" Rory broke off Elias now standing up to defend herself, she would not sit down and just listen to these people insult her. "Logan left the business on his own, it was a choice he made without consulting me until _after_ the fact! He found a job in California and made plans to move out there, also without informing me. All of the decisions Logan has made about his life and his career have been _his _choice. I have loved him and supported him leaving and striking out on his own because I knew he was more than capable of building a great life away from _your _criticism and control. However I did not do it for him nor did I _control _him doing it, in _any_ way, nor will I _ever _want to!" She explained firmly.

"Alright all of you stop this now!" Mitchum broke in. "Rory you don't need to be getting worked up like this, it can't be good for you and the babies, please sit," he said kindly, Rory took a deep breath but did sit down again and Logan joined her. "Pop, Shira; Logan and Rory are right. I am in full support of their relationship, marriage and our grandchildren and if you can't keep your mouths shut, you can leave," Mitchum stated to his wife and father, they both glared but shut up, Shira sat down in a dramatic huff and swiped up her drink taking a long drink.

"Thank you dad," Logan stated to his father sincerely.

"Do you two want to stay for dinner?" he inquired.

"Uh..." Logan looked to Rory who shrugged. "Sure," he agreed.

"Good. Shira tell the maid it'll be two more for dinner," He ordered his wife who huffed but stood up and stomped off. "So tell us about the wedding," Mitchum requested kindly sitting down as well.

"Uh well...it's going to be in Stars Hollow, in the town square and then the reception at the Inn my mom owns, in the back garden. The ceremony will be around six-twenty, sunset, reception directly after," Rory answered.

"It's awful short notice and will there even be room for all your guests?" Shira asked returning to the room and to her chair.

"It's going to be a small ceremony, there will be plenty of room and we'll understand if it's too short notice for some people, the important people, my family and our friends, have already agreed to be there," Rory returned.

"Who's catering? Surely it wasn't easy at such short notice," Shira asked snidely, as if she believed it was impossible the caterer was any good.

"Sookie, my mom's best friend and head chef at the Inn will be handling all the food. She's a world class chef, people come from all over the country to eat her food," Rory answered simply.

"What is she making?" Mitchum asked.

"Main course is roast beef, which I chose because it's mine and Logan's favorite, everything else we left up to her," she answered.

"That sounds great," Mitchum said as Shira visibly bulked at the idea.

"That's hardly an appropriate course for a wedding," She stated.

"Maybe not for you, but it's what Rory and I want so it's what we're having," Logan returned to his mother.

"Dinner is served," The maid said entering.

"Great, let's eat," Mitchum said standing and everyone followed suit. Rory held Logan back a bit.

"What has gotten into your father?" she asked him shocked, he shrugged.

"I have no idea Ace, but I won't complain," he answered also very confused then leveled her with an appraising stare. "Are you ok, after what mom..." He asked worriedly, she quickly shrugged it off.

"It stung, but I can hold my own and I know you know what her and your grandfather said isn't true, so I'm ok," she assured.

"Ok, but if you aren't, you can tell me," he stated.

"Really, I'm fine. I knew what I was getting into. Now let's not hold them up," She said, he nodded and took her hand leading her into the dining room.

They walked into the dining room, Mitchum sat at the head of the table, Shira directly to his right, beside her was Honor, Josh, Elias was at the other end, and two free chairs on the other side of the table. Logan pulled out the chair by Mitchum across from Honor and Rory sat in it then he sat beside her.

"So Rory tell us more about this wedding and where it's being held," Mitchum said.

"Uh well it's in the town square. In the middle of town we have a beautiful old Gazebo, it's been there for over a hundred years, then there's grass all around it. It's surrounded by little shops, some houses, the school and the church. We'll probably stand so people will see the church behind us, and the sun setting behind it and the trees," She answered.

"That sounds beautiful!" Honor stated.

"Thank you. I've always dreamed of getting married in that gazebo," Rory explained with a big smile, she knows it will be perfect.

"You've lived in that town all your life right?" Honor asked.

"Since I was about one but I didn't really see the town much until I was about five. Before I started school mom and I spent all our time, literally, at the Inn," she answered.

"The Dragon Fly? She owned it that long?" Honor asked confused.

"No, the Independence Inn. My mom got a job as a maid there when I was a baby. The owner let us stay there because we had nowhere else to go. We moved into our house, well mom's house now, when I was nine," She answered.

"So you lived in a motel until you were nine?" Elias asked obviously finding it rediculous.

"It was an _Inn_ and we had our own apartment in the back," Rory answered.

"So when'd your mom open the Dragon Fly?" Honor asked changing the subject for which Rory was grateful.

"When I was in high school the Independence had a big fire, it ended up closing. Mom, Sookie and the desk manager Michel decided to strike out on their own, opened the Dragon Fly. It broke even the first year, turned profit the second and it's been completely booked solid since it opened. They host weddings and tea parties and conferences, all sorts of things there. It's surrounded by beautiful hiking trails and has horses. It was featured in American travel magazine as one of the top ten Inns in Connecticut," Rory explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. I bet it's beautiful," Honor complimented and Rory nodded and smiled.

"It is, you'll love it," Rory assured.

"How big is it?" Shira inquired.

"It's a small country Inn, it has ten rooms, plus the honeymoon suite which is detached from the Inn. The inside dining room isn't large enough to hold all the wedding guests which is why we're having it in the back garden," she answered.

"What if it rains?" Shira broke into the conversation.

"They have a large party tent," Rory answered simply.

"If it's windy?" Shira asked.

"Everything will be pinned down, before you ask if it's too hot, we'll have fans. My mom has been helping and organizing weddings and other functions for over twenty years, both Inns put together have had probably over a thousand in her time, she knows how to plan for everything that could possibly go wrong. I have no doubt in my mind that mine and Logan's wedding will be perfect," Rory assured, the room then fell silent.

"So Rory, Logan," Mitchum said after nearly ten minutes of quiet and they looked up at him. "Do you have any plans for a rehearsal dinner?" He inquired; they looked at each other and shook their heads looking back at him.

"Uh no, hadn't really thought about it. Things are so busy with just the wedding and moving and the baby stuff," Rory answered.

"Well I'd like to throw you a rehearsal dinner if I may?" he asked.

"Uh are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Positive, it is traditionally the groom's families duty and I'd like to do it," Mitchum stated.

"Well then sure, that'd be nice," Rory answered with a smile.

"Great. Honor I'll appreciate your help," He said to his daughter.

"Absolutely," Honor assured and Rory was more relaxed knowing it would be Honor doing the planning not Shira. "I know the wedding is on Saturday so what day do you think will be good, Friday night or maybe the weekend before?" Honor asked.

"Probably Friday, weekend before I think we'll be doing our bachelorette and bachelor parties, that way the hangovers are long gone by the wedding," Rory answered.

"Very smart, so Friday it is. Hartford?" Honor asked.

"Hartford should be fine," Rory answered, Honor nodded.

"Ok sounds good. I'll come up with some ideas and let you know," she said.

"Sounds good," Rory agreed with a smile.

"So any plans for the honeymoon?" Honor asked.

"I've left it all up to Logan," Rory answered.

"It's going to be a surprise for Ace," Logan added.

"Well if you need any help," Honor said.

"I know who to call, but I think I got it," he assured.

"What about the nursery? Any thoughts?" Honor asked.

"Some, but we're waiting until we know if we're having girls or boys, or both before we start buying anything. Plus we kind of want to get thorough the wedding then we can focus on them," Rory stated.

"Smart," Honor stated.

"So how are things with you guys?" Rory asked Honor and Josh.

"Things are great!" Honor then went on to tell them about Josh's job, and redecorating their new house, just a few blocks from the house they were currently in. Josh and Logan talked a bit about the bachelor party and that Finn was organizing it and he'd be contacting him. Rory mostly sat back and listened, ignoring the glares she was getting from Shira and Elias.

"Well it's getting late, we should go," Logan said once they'd had dessert.

"Yeah Logan has an early flight," Rory stated.

"Well I'll keep in touch about the rehearsal dinner," Mitchum stated walking them to the door.

"Great, do you need my number?" she asked.

"I'll text it to him," Logan assured as the maid gave them their coats and her purse.

"Great," Rory said. "Oh you know what, one last thing," she said opening her purse she pulled out an ultrasound picture. "An ultrasound picture, your two future grandchildren," she stated handing it to him, he beamed bigger then she'd ever seen as he took it and looked at it. Then in a move that surprised everyone, he hugged her, she managed to hug him back despite her shock and after a moment they pulled away.

"Uh well then, we'll see you all in a couple weeks," Logan stammered.

"We'll see you soon," Mitchum said shaking Logan's hand, which he returned and then he and Rory left.

"What was that?" Rory asked Logan as they got in the car.

"I have no idea," He answered with a chuckle.

"Your father hugged me!" She stated.

"He did," he said with a nod.

"What...how...why?" She stammered, he laughed.

"I have no idea Ace. He's never hugged me and it's been a while since I've seen him hug Honor," he answered.

"It can't be just the twins and the wedding, I mean if I remember correctly he was never very fond of me," Rory stated.

"That's not true. He's warmed up to you gradually through the last couple years. Maybe he's happy someone got me to settle down and be serious about my career and my life," Logan stated.

"But you left the company...unless he thinks somehow this will bring you back to it," she said.

"Maybe, who knows what Mitchum thinks about anything. Let's just count our blessings he's happy and will probably keep mom and grandfather in line," he stated, she nodded.

"I guess," she stated with a shrug. "So that went better than expected," she said, he nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok? I know what mom and grandfather said had to have hit a nerve," he stated, she took a deep breath and nodded.

"It did and I won't lie and say that it doesn't hurt that your family thinks I'm that low and deceitful but I'll get over it. I love you Logan, I love our children and I can't wait to marry you and I know you feel the same, that's all that matters," she assured.

"You're right, it is. I love you Ace and I promise you that I will never make you face my mother and grandfather alone and I'll always be on your side," he assured, she nodded.

"Good. You know...did I ever tell you about my grandma, Gran?" she asked.

"Gran?" he asked confused and racking his brain but nothing came to mind.

"Obviously not, Gran was Lorelai the first, my grandpa's mother. My grandparents met in College, my grandpa was already dating, practically engaged, to Pennilyn Lot. Gran loved her, thought they were perfect together but Grandpa chose Grandma. Gran never approved of their relationship and the day before their wedding Gran wrote Grandpa a letter pretty much begging Grandpa to leave Grandma at the alter and about how Grandma just simply wasn't good enough to be a Gilmore and how she didn't know what happened between them but she felt Pennilyn was much better suited for him. Grandpa chose Grandma over Gran. That didn't stop Gran, she was so awful to Grandma. Whenever Gran was in town she knit picked every little thing my grandma did, nothing was ever good enough. She'd make constant digs about dinner never being on time, and how maybe grandpa wouldn't work so much if he had reason to be home on time, dinner was too hot or too cold and she knit picked everything like that. Grandma always just let it roll off her back, ignored it, like she hadn't said anything and Grandpa didn't say a word about it and sometimes he'd even laugh with Gran like it was a joke, it was awful. I always felt bad for Grandma and I wondered why Grandpa wouldn't stand up for her and why he thought his mother picking on his wife was funny.

"Then when I was in my Freshman year of college, Gran moved back to the states. She spent one week at their house because she was getting her floors redone after moving and I swear she almost drove Grandma crazy and she did snap at her one night and for the first time I think Gran had a little bit of respect for her after that, of course she died just a few months later," she stated.

"Wow," Logan stated.

"Then of course when Gran died Grandma found the carbon paper of the letter Gran wrote to Grandpa, read it and refused to plan as she called Gran 'the old harpy's' funeral. So it fell on me and mom.

"Anyways my point of all of that was Logan if I have to spend the next forty-years living with your mother's disapproval so be it, you chose me, and just like with my grandparents, that's what matters. However I won't be like Grandma, I'm not going to just let it roll off my back and pretend she didn't say it, I'm not waiting forty years to hit my breaking point to finally stand up for myself," she stated.

"And I don't want you to. She has no right to judge you Rory and if you can't or don't stand up for yourself I will. I won't just sit back and laugh it off like your Grandpa did. I promise you that," he stated, she nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"I love you," he said simply and she smiled.

"I love you too," she stated then yawned, he laughed.

"Why don't you get some rest?" he suggested.

"But you leave in a few hours," she pouted.

"You and the babies need rest, I'll wake you when we get back to Stars Hollow," he assured.

"Ok," she said and closed her eyes soon falling off to sleep.

Logan pulled up to Lorelai's at just past eleven. All the lights were all out so obviously Lorelai was in bed or not home. He parked the car and turned off the engine before turning to Rory, still sound asleep.

"Ace," he said shaking her gently.

"Logan?" she mumbled.

"Yeah Ace, we're back in Stars Hollow," he said, Rory blinked a few times and sat up looking around getting her barrings.

"Sorry I keep falling asleep on you," she stated.

"It's alright, I know you need rest," he assured. "Lets go inside," he said, she nodded and unbuckled her seat belt and they both got out. On the door was a note in Lorelai's hand writing.

_Hey sweets, staying at Luke's, meet me for breakfast at 8. Logan hope you have a good flight. Love you guys-Lorelai._

"Well guess we have the house to ourselves tonight," Rory said entering the home, it still surprised Logan they always left the door unlocked.

"I guess we do. What will we do with it since I'm leaving tomorrow morning?" he asked in a low voice bending down to kiss the back of her neck and kicked the front door closed with his foot.

"Humm I have no idea," she teased as she headed to the bedroom.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Well we can start by you helping me out of this shirt and go from there?" she suggested as she kicked off her heels, he chuckled.

"My pleasure," he said un-tying the back and pulling it up over head then she turned around and pushed the jacket off his shoulders and his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"I'm going to miss you," she said softly.

"I'll be back before you know it," he assured before bending down and capturing her lips with his own silencing any protest as they fell back on the bed and got lost in each other once again.

-TBC-

**AN2: **There's the thirteenth chapter, added a little extra Sophie at the end for making you all wait so long, hope you all enjoyed, will update again soon I promise!

**Shout outs:**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **Thanks! Hum a certain blond might make an appearance, haven't decided yet and you'll just have to wait and see about the couples. Yeah I like Jamie too but the guy who played him is now a 'bad guy' on General Hospital and so I only see him as that character now hahaha. That's a good SN too! Believe it or not I do not have a twitter hahaha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Eminator:** Thank you! Me too, I have them all on DVD but can never watch the final episode it makes me so upset/mad! I am glad you are enjoying my version of the ending! Sorry it took a while, been crazy busy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Acechica**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it enough to read the whole thing in one night! I wished it ended differently too! I don't like the story where they have Rory/Logan hating each other. Was that a surprise reaction from the Huntzbergers? Maybe just a little? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**jenwa85: **Thank you and I LOVE your pic, I'm a big Journey fan!

**xshynenstarx7,** **minitwinkie42, AubreyCaspianX, twindragon9701: **I haven't decided if we will see Tristan or not but glad to see Louise and Madelyn were a good addition, thank you for your reviews!

**Csimesser1, YaleAceBell12, Zaja, Rori Potter,** **funfetti84, MadiF, Kara, broadway89, jrum, Caro20, htm16, Gilmoregirls1197: **Thank you all for your reviews!


	14. Luke's and Dresses

**AN: **I know shocker not even a full month and another update! Hope you all enjoy. Links to the dresses are in my profile! I know it might be a weir transition in this but I meant to post the first part with the last chapter and somehow didn't….hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: **_Luke's and Dresses_

Rory groaned as she woke up with the sun streaming into her eyes. She quickly rolled over to avoid it and bumped into a firm object and opened her eyes, and found it was Logan's chest and smiled snuggling into him.

"Morning Ace," Logan said softly to her, running his hand through her hair. He'd been up for an hour just watching her sleep. She was so peaceful and had a little snore that he thought was adorable, and the whole time she slept her hand rested protectively over her stomach and his had laid right beside it, messaging in small circles.

"Morning," she mumbled and Logan wonders how long it will take before... "Logan!" Rory sat up surprised and Logan laughed. "What...you were supposed to leave at three am! What are you doing here at..." she glanced at her bedside clock. "Seven thirty AM!" she demanded.

"Relax, my dad called, he told me I could use the jet. It's picking me up at nine on a strip just outside town. So now I can have breakfast with you," he stated.

"He _offered_ you the jet?" she asked, though she doesn't know why she's surprised, Mitchum had been very happy last night.

"He did," he affirmed.

"Wow. Ok so breakfast..." she said her brain not fully working yet.

"We're meeting your mom at Luke's and I can leave from there," he answered, she nodded.

"Ok, then we should get ready," she said even as she snuggled more into the blankets.

"In order to do that we need to get up," Logan teased, she nodded and mumbled a bit, he laughed.

"Come on Ace, your mom is more impatient then you, she said eight AM," he said, she groaned hating that now that her mom was back with Luke she was suddenly a morning person. However never the less Logan was right, Lorelai was not one to leave waiting, she pushed the covers back and got up, Logan followed.

At eight am Rory and Logan entered Luke's hand-in-hand. Lorelai sat at a table already. "Logan, I thought you had a flight," she said surprised but was smiling.

"Well things went so well last night that dad actually offered to let me use his jet for the next month, make things easier on us, so I'm flying out after breakfast, hope you don't mind," he stated pulling out a chair for Rory who sat down and he sat beside her, across from Lorelai.

"Mind? You're always more than welcome," She assured.

"Good," he stated.

"Hey, you all want coffee?" Luke asked walking over to them with mugs and the coffee pot in hand.

"Coffee would be great," Rory answered figuring she could have one cup to start her day, to her surprise Luke didn't argue just poured them each a mug.

"Do you know what you want?" he asked, the three looked at each other and nod. "Alright, what will you have?" he asked setting down the coffee pot and pulling out his order pad.

"Pancakes with two eggs, half bacon, half sausage," Lorelai answered.

"I'll have the Denver Omelet," Logan stated.

"French toast with bacon and hash browns," Rory stated.

"You got it," he said and walked away.

"So how was yesterday?" Lorelai asked as they all sipped their coffee.

"Wow...let me guess you made this batch?" Rory asked, it was strong.

"While Luke was in the back," she answered with a smirk.

"It's good," Rory said.

"Thanks. So yesterday?" she pressed.

"Ok. Honor is beyond thrilled, I think she said it like a million times. Finn and Colin are happy for us, Finn won the best man gig. The Huntzbergers were surprising...and not," Rory said.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"Well Mitchum was happy for us, he congratulated us, Shira and Elias had very different opinions on the matter," Rory stated.

"What'd they say?" Lorelai asked worriedly, Rory shifted a bit uncomfortably, she hated talking about Logan's family with Logan there, it was weird.

"Well my mom said that Rory was ruining my life, I made it very clear that Rory and our children are the best thing to ever happen to me, if they couldn't be happy and supportive they could stay out of our lives," Logan stated.

"Then Elias said I was somehow responsible for Logan leaving the company and the 'family' and now I'm just trying to make sure I can always control Logan," Rory stated.

"Are you serious?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes but I made sure he knew that Logan leaving the business and moving away was in no way my decision, he did it on his own and that I am happy and supportive but I do not control Logan and I never want to," Rory stated.

"Good," Lorelai stated.

"Then after that dad got them in line. Mom said a few off handed remarks and snide questions during dinner but Rory just ignored the tone and answered her," Logan stated.

"Oh," Lorelai said a bit worried, she didn't want her daughter to have to go through this rest of her life. Suddenly her Gran and Mom's bickering wasn't so funny imagining it being Rory in forty years.

"I know what you're thinking," Rory said to her mother.

"I'm not thinking anything," she said very unconvincingly.

"Yes you are. You're thinking that Shira and I are going to end up just like Gran and Grandma and we aren't. While I didn't outwardly remark on all her comments I know were meant as insults, I did defend myself. I told Logan about Gran on the way home and how her relationship was with Grandma and how Grandpa just let it happen. We promised each other it won't be like that. I will stand up for myself, Logan will be on my side and when I can't or don't stand up for myself he will," Rory assured, Lorelai nodded.

"Ok, as long as you have that worked out," she said.

"We do, it'll be fine," Rory assured.

"Good," Lorelai said now feeling better about it.

"So is Sookie going crazy?" Rory asked.

"No more than usual," Lorelai stated, Rory and Logan laughed. "Seriously though she's got the rest of the staff working on the day-to-day things and her soul focus is your reception. It's going to be perfect," she assured.

"I don't have any doubts," Rory assured. "But I also don't want Sookie killing herself," she added.

"Don't worry, I'm watching her," Lorelai assured just as Luke came with their food. "Thank's hun," she said as Luke said the food down.

"Thanks Luke," Rory and Logan said in almost unison.

The group had a quiet peaceful breakfast; mostly just enjoying each other's company. Just as Luke was taking their breakfast plates the bell over the door rang.

"Good you're here," Taylor said walking over to their table, Rory inwardly groaned and she could tell Lorelai did too but she just put on a smile.

"Yes Taylor, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I have papers for you to sign for renting the square," he said.

"Well sweets I have to get to work, come by for lunch ok?" Lorelai said standing up.

"Ok mom, see you later," Rory said.

"K. Bye Logan, have a good flight, we'll see you soon," Lorelai said.

"I will, bye Lorelai," he said and she left. "I should get going too," he said to Rory reluctantly.

"Ok. Uh Taylor I'm going to walk Logan out, I'll be right back," she said standing up.

"Oh take your time," he assured, she nodded and the couple walked out of the diner.

"I'm sorry to leave you alone with Taylor but I really do have to go," he stated as they stood on the curb by the car.

"It's ok, I've got Luke, if I get too annoyed he'll step in," she assured.

"Alright. I love you and I'll text you when we take off and call you when I land," he assured.

"Sounds good. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," He returned before kissing her softly and then he bent down to her stomach. "I love you two too, be good for mommy," he said and kissed her stomach twice, Rory laughed. Logan stood up again and couldn't resist kissing Rory one more time so he did, he didn't let her go with just a peck either, he held on until air became necessary.

"I'm going to miss you," she said softly when he pulled away and leaned his forehead to hers.

"I'll miss you too Ace. I'll call you later," he promised she nodded and forced herself to take a step back and pull her arms from around him. Logan kissed her cheek once more and then turned to his car and got in. Rory stood on the curb until Logan disappeared around the corner and then she headed back into Luke's willing herself not to cry.

Instead of going directly back to the table she went over to the counter where Luke stood. "I'm meeting with Taylor about contracts, do me a favor, if I look ready to throw something just bring me some coffee and give me a minute to breath," she said.

"You got it," he assured, she nodded and took a deep breath before turning and heading over to the table where Taylor had setup the contracts.

**-**Tuesday Morning-

"Looks like the gang is all here," Lorelai said as she parked the Jeep outside the Gilmore mansion. Rory and Lorelai climbed out and Rory moved the seat so Lane could climb out of the back. Paris and Honor's cars were parked in the drive and the girls were waiting by the front door.

"Hey," Rory said to them as they walked up to meet them.

"Hey sweetie!" Honor said hugging her which Rory returned. "How weird was my father at dinner?" she asked, Rory laughed.

"I know, I felt like I was in twilight zone," Rory stated then turned to Paris.

"How was the drive?" she asked.

"It was fine," she assured as the two shared a hug as well and then they went up to the door and Rory rang the bell, the door swung open moments later to reveal a beaming Emily on the other side.

"Good you're here. Celine is here and has everything all setup in my room," she stated.

"Great," Rory said and they walked in. The maid quickly took their jackets and purses and the girls headed upstairs.

"I got us champagne and sparkling cider and had the cook make up some snacks as well," Emily added.

"Sounds good Grandma," Rory said as they made it into her grandmother's room. The room was FILLED with dresses, there were at least ten racks and the bed was filled with different veils. "Oh my," Rory said walking through the racks of designer wedding dresses.

"Sabrina, Natalie!" Celine said walking out between two of the wracks, Rory and Lorelai laughed.

"Hello Ms. Celine," They returned in unison.

"I hear you're getting married Sabrina," she said to Rory who nodded.

"I am and I am counting on you to make me look good doing it," she said.

"Well you've come to the right place. These dresses aren't for staring at dear, pick a few and start trying on. Us girls will bring you more as you go," she said.

"Sounds good," Rory said grabbing a few that caught her attention and headed back to her grandmother's closet to change.

For the next three hours Rory tried on probably two dozen dresses. They were all beautiful but none of them made her feel like it was _the_ one. So she kept trying. Of course Celine insisted she try them all, it was only right. It was probably her thirtieth dress, she'd lost count after fifteen, when she looked in the mirror and fell in love with her reflection.

The dress was Ivory satin with a strapless subtle sweetheart neckline. It had a draped fitted bodice and torso that was had a beaded appliqué on the sides of her waist. The A-line skirt had soft pleating and it had a corset back, making it more easy to adjust to her growing body while the pleating and draping helped mask her stomach a little bit. As a final touch a line of buttons adorned the middle of the chapel train and up to the corset back. It was perfect: simple, classic with a twist of modern thrown in. The color complimented her skin tone instead of completely washing her out like most of the pure white gowns and she loved the way the satin felt beneath her hands.

She took a deep breath and turned walking out of the bathroom. Her mom, grandma and best friends were all gathered in a sitting area in the bedroom and looked up when she entered. Lorelai gasped as the other girls awed.

"Ah yes, love that dress," Celine said happily.

"Thank you Celine. What do you think?" She asked her family nervously, hoping they loved it as much as she did.

"No, what do you think?" Lorelai returned, Lorelai always insisted on getting Rory's opinion first so they wouldn't talk her in or out of anything.

"I love it, I think it's perfect," Rory answered tears starting to glisten in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, I love it!" Lorelai agreed, glad her daughter love the dress, it suited her perfectly.

"Turn around," Honor instructed and Rory did as instructed doing a slow 360 degree turn. By the time she stopped again all the girls had tears in their eyes.

"It's perfect," Lane said, Rory nodded.

"Definitely you," Paris said.

"It's great, the dress compliments you, not the other way around, Logan will love it!" Honor stated.

"Good. So this is it, this is the one," Rory stated feeling a bit nervous now, it was all so real now, she had her wedding dress, she and Logan were getting married!

"Alright so now we need to move onto head pieces. Do you want a veil?" Celine inquired.

"Uh well, never really thought about it but yes, but just the one layer, I don't want anything over my face," Rory answered.

"I think this one will look gorgeous," Celine said coming over to her with a veil. "Are you wearing your hair up or down?" she inquired.

"Uh middle, the front will be pinned back but it'll be down and curled. Logan like's my hair down," she said.

"Alright, then lets do this," Celine said and using clips from her pocket she pinnd the sides of Rory's hair to the back of her head. She then slipped the comb of the veil on the top back part of her head and delicately draped it over her shoulders. The veil was simple ivory with delicate crystal beads that matched the beading on the dress around the small hem making it sparkle and it fell down to her fingertips when her hands were at her sides.

"One things missing," Emily said standing up and heading into the closet, the girls all looked at each other and shrugged, Emily came back moments later holding a small tiara with round diamonds in a swirl design. "Rory I wore this on my first wedding day and I would be honored if you'd wear it as well," she said, Rory got tears in her eyes and knelt down enough for Emily to place the tiara in hair, just in front of the veil, hiding the comb and then she stood up turning to look in the mirror. The look was complete, the tiara didn't detract from the gown, it only accented the entire look and Rory thought it was perfect. Tears welled in her eyes and fell down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"Oh honey," Lorelai said standing up and wrapping her arms around her daughter standing behind her. "You look beautiful," she said.

"Thanks. It's perfect," Rory said nodding and she faced her mom giving her a big hug then turned to her grandma. "You're sure about..."

"It's your now, I know you'll take good care of it, and maybe someday your daughter or granddaughter will wear it too," she stated, Rory nodded.

"It's perfect Grandma, thank you, I love you," she said hugging her grandma.

"I love you too Rory," she said and then they pulled away.

"I want a picture," Honor said holding up her camera, Rory laughed but posed with her mom and grandma and Honor snapped the picture. They took a few more pictures with all the girls and then Rory decided it was time to get out of the dress, though she didn't want to, and go find the bridesmaids dresses.

An hour later found the girls at the mall searching through racks of dresses for one that would suit their needs. Emily had even tagged along to help out. Thankfully navy blue was a neutral and they had lots of blue dresses. They picked out a few different ones and each of the girls took them back to try them on.

"Alright girls lets see them," Rory said sitting outside the dressing room by herself, Lorelai had goated Emily into finding a grandmother of the bride dress as well.

The girls all walked out in v-neck, sleeveless dresses with rushed waist lines and circle skirts that hit just below the knee. It looked ok on Honor but it made her moms hips look bigger than they were, Paris looked ready to pop out of the top and it was doing something weird to Lane's waist. Her grandmother walked out in a navy blue dress that was way too sparkly and too long, Rory has a feeling her mother had something to do with it.

"No to all of them," she said shaking her head.

"Alright. Dress two," Lorelai said and they all went back into their dressing rooms.

This went on for the next hour. "Alright what about this?" Emily said walking out while the girls were still changing.

"Ooh I like that one," Rory stated it was a deep navy blue satin with three quarter sleeves, wide V-neck with portrait collar and princess seams and pleats in the front to give it an illusion that it was a wrap dress and it fell to just at the knee. It showed off her grandmothers good figure and looked stunning and fit the mood of Rory's wedding.

"Alright us girls are ready," Lorelai said.

"Come on out," Rory called and the girls came from their four individual changing rooms. Their dresses were also navy blue satin, they had boat-neck, pleated bodice with an empire waist accented by piping just below the bodice and along the natural waist line creating a band around the waist and had a narrow a-line skirt that hit just above the knee.

"Let me see the back," Rory said and they turned so she could see the back, it had a key-hole back and two single buttons adorned the snap at the top of the collar. "Back to me," she said and they turned back around. The dresses suited each girl perfectly. "Love it, but what do you guys think?" She asked, not wanting them getting dresses they hated.

"I love it, I'll wear it again," Lorelai said.

"Same here," Paris stated.

"It might become a staple in my wardrobe," Honor said.

"I love it," Lane stated.

"Great, then that's the one. What do you say Grandma, you getting that one?" Rory asked.

"Yeah mom, that looks great on you," Lorelai said.

"Well then yes, I'll get this one," she said.

"Great, then we can look for shoes and then eat, I'm hungry," Rory said, all the girls laughed.

"Let's not keep the pregnant one waiting, let's go," Lorelai said and they all went to change back to their own clothes.

They decided to eat and then they went shoe shopping. They found shoes much more quickly than they had the dresses. Then they decided it was time to head home. They went back to the elder Gilmore's, they'd road together to the mall, arriving back at nearly six o'clock. They said their goodbyes and promised to see each other soon then they all headed to their own homes.

"I want pie," Lorelai said as they arrived in Stars Hollow.

"I'm always up for pie," Rory said.

"Ditto," Lane agreed.

"That settles it, pie it is," Lorelai said and she drove around the square and parked outside the diner. The three girls got out and went inside to find Luke behind the bar and Zack filling out orders.

"Hey babe," Zack said to Lane with a big smile walking over to them.

"Hey," she said kissing him softly.

"How was shopping?" He asked.

"Good. We found all the dresses and shoes, so we're just about set. We decided to stop in for pie," she said.

"Well sit, I'll get it," he assured.

"Thank you honey," she said joining Lorelai and Rory at a table by the front window and door, Luke was already there pouring them each a coffee. "Me too please," she said to Luke who grabbed another mug and poured it for her.

"Thanks Luke," They all said and he walked away after giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Ice cream too please, Zack!" Lorelai called to the blond behind the counter.

"Me too," Rory said.

"Me three!" Lane echoed.

"You got it," Zack said.

"You know mom I am very proud of you and grandma today, there was no bickering," Rory commended her mom.

"Well yes we were very civilized weren't we," Lorelai said casually.

"Yes you were, thank you," she stated.

"For you, anything," Lorelai said sincerely and Rory smiled as Zack brought over their pie and ice cream.

"Thanks Zack," The girls said.

"No problemo, let me know if you need anything," he said they nodded and Zack headed away.

"So full truth, the tiara isn't too much is it?" Rory asked them worriedly.

"No not at all honey, it suits the dress and it's your wedding day, you deserve to be a princess on your wedding day," Lorelai said.

"But it's just a small ceremony and then reception at the Inn, I don't want to feel out of place," Rory stated.

"Small doesn't have to mean casual, it means intimate and romantic," Lane argued.

"That's right, no matter how small it needs to be special and I think the whole look, tiara and all, was perfect. We can decorate the square and the Inn to suit your look and theme so you don't feel out of place and also don't feel like it's over the top fancy, I promise, just leave it to me," Lorelai stated.

"Ok, good, cause I love it," Rory stated.

"Figured," Lorelai said. "So you getting nervous at all?" she asked.

"A little but not because I don't want to get married, more like I can't wait, more anxious then nervous," Rory answered.

"Well you know even if you get nervous it's totally normal, I was before my wedding," Lane stated.

"Yeah, I know. Just don't let me get cold feet and ditch Logan at the alter. I want to marry him and I know it's right so I don't think that's even in the realm of possible but with my crazy pregnancy hormones I just need you guys to be positive for me if I start to go nutty," she said.

"Promise!" Lorelai and Lane said in unison.

"Good," Rory said and the girls fell into a casual conversation about all the things that were left to finalize and pin down before the wedding.

An2: So what do you think, hope you enjoyed, please review!

**Shout outs:**

**Gilmoregirls1197: **Thanks, glad you liked it!

**YaleAce: **Thanks!

**Xshynenstarx: **Thanks for the review, I truly think that Mitchum would have been happy for them after what he said to Rory at Logan's Bday on the show, so it is sincere. Hope you like the dress hunt, I didn't want to write a lot of drama, the pictures are in my profile! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Funfetti84: **Thanks! I truly think that Mitchum would have been happy for them after what he said to Rory at Logan's Bday on the show I think he had warmed up to her. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Bearyfunny66: **I think that we just might find that out, haven't figured out how to work it in but it's a good idea! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Taylor: **I am definitely finishing the story, was in a rut for a bit but out now and know where I'm going with this, hope you continue to read. Thanks for the review!

**Roganjalex: **Thanks!

**minitwinkie42: **Haha everyone seems to be saying that, yes it's sincere. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **Haha yes Mitchum was, so everyone is saying, I think I'm only one thinks Mitchum had a change of heart about Rory shown in the Bday episode. Yeah I noticed the errors too after rereading, oops, hope this one is better. Haha yes that explains soaps to a T! that's part of why I stopped watching the show but still read some fics lol. Yay journey!

**Welcome to Lala-Land: **Thanks!


	15. Weekends and Surprises

**AN: **Yes I know I suck, it's been over a month but there has been SO MUCH going on here and it's a bit crazy right now. However I got a snow day from work today, yay! So thought I'd get a chapter out to you guys, enjoy!

**Chapter 15: **_Weekends and Surprises_

"Alright I think that's everything," Lorelai said as she packed the last overnight bag into a stretch limo outside the Gilmore home. Lorelai, Rory, Emily, Honor, Lane, Paris, Sookie, Lulu, Patty and Babette were all heading down to New York City for the weekend. It was the last weekend of August and Rory would be getting married in just a week! Instead of a boring one night bachelorette party they'd decided on a bachelorette weekend in the city. Saturday would be filled with shopping, a Broadway show, dinner and then dancing and Rory has a feeling they'd be watching some dancing as well if her mother had anything to say about it. Then Sunday they had an entire spa day before heading back to the Hollow for a Gilmore Movie night, they'd rented out the Black, White and Read movie theater and were going to watch American Jiggalo and of course some classics: Willy Wonka and Casa Blanca. Logan would be spending the weekend in Vegas with Colin, Finn, Josh, Doyle, Luke, Richard, Chris and Zach-Logan had insisted on them going-and few other friends enjoying the casinos and other attractions.

Suddenly Rory's cell rang as they all climbed into the limo. She took it out before sliding in to her seat and flipped it open.

"Hey you," she greeted warmly.

"_Hey, you girls on the road?" Logan asked._

"Just leaving, what about you?" she asked.

"_Taking off in a minute. You behave yourself this weekend, you're almost a married woman," he said to her a bit teasingly._

"Oh right, because _I'm _the one who's going to get in trouble," She returned sarcastically.

"_I'll be good Ace, I promise. I miss you," he stated._

"I miss you too. I'll see you Monday," She said.

"_I can't wait. We're about to take off so I need to hang up. I love you, I'll call you when we land," he said._

"Ok honey, I love you too, have a safe flight," she said.

"_I will," he assured._

"Bye," she said and waiting for him to repeat it before hanging up.

"Alright new rule, no more calls or texts from boyfriends, fiancés or husbands for the rest of the weekend," Sookie stated.

"That's right, we're celebrating Rory's last weekend as a single woman, this is a girls only weekend, no men allowed," Lorelai stated.

"Here, here!" Lane agreed cheerily.

"Alright, alright, no lengthy love dovey calls but Logan's calling when he lands and I have to call and tell him we got to the city ok or he'll worry, then Luke and dad will worry and before you know it the guys will be crashing girls weekend," Rory said rationally.

"Alright, alright, enough to keep them at bay but not constantly," Sookie stated.

"Deal," Rory agreed.

"Then let's get this party started!" Lorelai said turning on the music playing Girls Just Want to Have Fun and all the girls sang along, even Emily.

"Alright boys, who wants drinks," Finn asked once the jet had taken off. All the east coasters had flown to San-Fran to pick up Logan and then head to Vegas on Finn's private jet.

"We're not even in the air two minutes, you'll be drunk by the time we land," Colin stated.

"What else is new," Logan returned.

"I'll take a drink," Chris said.

"Why not," Richard agreed.

"Drinks all around," Finn insisted and started pouring scotch into glasses and passing them out. "To our dear friend Logan, who in a week time will become Mr. Rory Gilmore, because let's face it, we all know who wears the pants in this relationship, and we couldn't be happier for her," he teased, they all laughed. "In all seriousness, congratulations mate, I'm happy for you but it is my duty as your best friend to give you one last weekend of bachelor hood you will never forget, so sit back and enjoy the ride, cheers," he said.

"Cheers," They all said clinking their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks.

"So how are the girls?" Chris asked.

"Just taking off," Logan answered.

"Manhattan has no idea what's about to hit them," Luke said, they all laughed.

"Thank you all for coming, I know it probably isn't your first choice to spend your weekend doing this," Logan said to Richard, Luke, Chris, Zack and Doyle once his friends were all distracted in their own conversations and drinking games.

"It's totally cool," Zack assured.

"We're happy to be included, right?" Doyle asked.

"Of course," Chris answered as Richard and Luke nodded.

"Well it means a lot to me you're here, I might go crazy without you five here. My friends, if you haven't noticed, are still enjoying their bachelor life styles but in all honesty I'd much rather just be with Rory watching a movie then gambling in Vegas. This is more for them then me," he stated.

"Well we're happy to be here," Luke assured.

"Good," Logan returned looking back down at his cell phone, the wall paper was of Rory that he'd taken last weekend in Stars Hollow when he'd flown back to surprise her. She was dressed in a red sweater and blue jeans, leaning against the stair railing of the gazebo, the picture was taken from the side, her hands resting one on top and one on the bottom of her stomach showing off her growing belly as she turned her head to the side smiling at him.

"You really miss her don't you," Doyle said, Logan nodded.

"So much it hurts," he answered honestly looking back at them. "I know we saw each other last weekend but it's not enough. Our time was filled with finalizing everything, we didn't get to just relax and be together. The babies have gotten bigger, her stomachs growing a lot, in a good way, she's beautiful and I hate missing any of it. She texts me some nights because she can't sleep because they're kicking and I wish I was there to feel it, even though she said it's not quite strong enough for that yet I want to be there when it is. I wish I was there to experience all of this with her," He stated.

"Well just a couple more days then you'll be together and in a week you'll be married and spend every single night together and you'll feel them kick, watch them be born, and grow up. It'll go by fast, all of it, so just enjoy the weekend, don't worry you won't miss anything in the next two days that won't happen again," Richard assured, Logan nodded.

"Thanks," Logan stated.

Logan and the guys arrived in Stars Hollow at eight am Monday morning. They'd gone to the jet straight from the strip clubs on Sunday night and slept on the jet. Logan and his partners Mike and Seth were just going to do what they could from the east coast for the week that was a perk of running an internet company it could be run from almost anywhere. Colin and Finn had both taken a week off work.

"Where do you think we'll find the lovely Rory?" Finn asked Logan.

"My guess, the movie theater," Luke answered for Logan.

"At eight am," Colin asked confused.

"She probably slept there. They rented it out for a movie marathon last night," Luke answered.

"Ok, directions," Finn stated.

"It's right down there," Luke said pointing at the old house, Finn parked the car and they all got out heading into the theater, since the doors were unlocked. Sure enough curled up on the large red couch was Rory, Emily was on the smaller brown couch and all the other women were in sleeping bags around the room except Lorelai who was sprawled on the floor in front of Rory's couch covered with a single blanket and no pillow.

"Ace," Logan said walking over he knelt by the end of the couch and gently shook her shoulder.

"Go away," she grumbled lifting the blanket covering her over her face and turning over so her head was into the back of the couch.

"Ouch, she's already sick of you Huntzberger," Colin said.

"She's not a morning person," Logan returned.

"Gets it from her mother," Chris said.

"Who gets it from hers," Richard added.

"Lorelai, come on, wake up," Luke said kneeling by Lorelai.

"Coffee," she stated simply.

"Get up and we'll take you to get coffee," Richard said.

"Bring coffee and I'll get up," she argued.

"We could just pick them up and throw them in the lake," Luke stated.

"You wouldn't dare, I'd with hold all dirty things for a month," Lorelai mummbled then opened her eyes looking around. "Why am I on the floor?" She asked, Rory started laughing.

"Because you fell there at about four am, I tried to get you up and you _bit_ me," Rory answered.

"I did not," Lorelai returned, Rory extended her hand from under the blanket and sure enough there was small intend from teeth on her hand. "Oh, sorry," she said apologetically.

"Bring me coffee and I'll forgive you," she returned taking her hand back under the blanket.

"Alright, alright, coffee is coming," Lorelai said getting up and kicking the blanket around her to the floor. She was dressed in I love Lucy pajama's.

"Let's go boys," She said.

"Dressed like that?" Richard asked her, she looked down and back up and shrugged.

"Nothing the town hasn't seen before," she answered. "Let's go," she said and they all left the theater. "We're going to need lots and lots of coffee, the only one not drunk last night was Rory," She stated.

"Tequilla?" Finn asked.

"Founders day punch," Lorelai answered.

"Oh boy, Emily too?" Luke asked, Lorelai nodded.

"She had three cups and was singing along to Pretty Woman," she answered.

"Oh I would love to see that," Richard said.

"I have it on video, I recorded most of the evening so Rory could remember it for years to come," she stated.

"How many did you have?" Luke asked.

"Lost count, it just kept getting refilled before it was ever empty but we went through five punch bowls of it," she answered.

"What is founder's day punch?" Finn asked.

"It's Miss Patty's founders day punch, no one's quite sure what is in it but you can get drunk just standing next to the bowl, Patty's left over punch is used to remove tar from construction sites, it's bad...and so good," Lorelai explained.

"That doesn't sound safe to drink," Richard said.

"It comes with a warning label," Lorelai returned with a shrug as they entered Luke's. "Caesar I need a vat of your strongest coffee," she stated.

"I got it," Luke said, pouring her a coffee and passing it to her across the counter before starting extra coffee.

"You're an angel," Lorelai said after taking a large drink.

"What's everyone want for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm going to run to Al's and get tacos," she answered.

"They're not open until three," He said, she smirked.

"They are for me," she said pulling out her cell. Luke rolled his eyes but poured her coffee into a to-go cup and topped it off. "Thanks doll. Make a giant batch of pancakes too," she said heading to the door.

"You got it," he said and she left.

"Who's Al?" Colin asked.

"Al's pancake world," Logan answered.

"I thought Luke was making pancakes," Robert said.

"Al's doesn't serve pancakes," Chris stated earning many perplexed looks.

"He switched to international cuisine like a decade ago but he never changed the name," Logan explained.

"This town is one giant outpatient mental institution, you have to learn to just go with the crazy people or you get booted off the island," Chris informed.

"You better be ready for it Logan, you're not just marrying Rory, you're marrying the entire crazy town," Luke stated, Logan chuckled.

"That's ok, I love it here," he assured.

"Good," Luke said before ducking into the kitchen to start on the pancakes.

Half an hour later Lorelai returned with several large bags from Al's. "I got all the tacos. We ready?" she asked Luke who was filling a thermos of coffee.

"I got six thermos' of coffee and ten orders of pancakes," he said as Caesar brought out a couple styrofoam boxes.

"Great, boys help us out, lets go," Lorelai said, everyone grabbed some things and they headed back to the theater.

When they entered the theater the girls were starting to stir. "Good morning ladies!" Lorelai said and they all groaned. "Alright we've got coffee, pancakes, tacos hard and soft shell, fries: curly, straight and spicy. Dig in," She said.

"Cool, hangover food," Rory said.

"Ahh that's my little college grad," Lorelai said proudly. "You weren't drunk," she added confused, Rory scoffed.

"I sat next to the bowl all night, I think I got drunk on the fumes, my head is killing me, fork over a burrito," she said, Lorelai laughed.

"Here extra beef, just for you," she said tossing Rory a smaller bag.

"Thank you," Rory said pulling out the burrito and taking a large bite as Luke handed her coffee for her free hand. "Thanks Luke," she said.

"You're welcome," he said kissing the top of her head. Logan sat down next to Rory on the couch. They all had coffee and ate breakfast together, the girls gradually becoming more awake.

Then they heard a large thud upstairs and all looked toward the stairs as a completely naked, screaming Kirk ran down the stairs. They were all too shocked to stop him as he ran out of the house, Lulu quickly kicked off her sleeping bag and rushed after her boyfriend, and then the other women looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh my god...the funny thing...he was up there all night," Rory said and all the girls laughed harder.

"Whose turn is it?" Miss Patty asked.

"Not it!" All the Stars Hollow residence said in unison.

"I'll get him," Luke said.

"I'll help," Zack said and the two men left to find Kirk.

"Oh wow, I think that was a perfect ending to the weekend," Rory laughed.

"Who was that?" Colin asked.

"That was Kirk, there's no words for Kirk except...Kirk," Rory answered.

"Kirk is in his thirties, has like thirty jobs but still lives in his mothers basement, youngest of ten kids and his mom never paid attention to him til all the other siblings left. He adopted a cat a few years ago, named it Kirk, after himself. Never had a girlfriend until a few years ago," Sookie explained.

"Well he had an imaginary one, but she left him," Lorelai said.

"That's sad," Colin said.

"That's Kirk," Rory returned. "Then godsend that is Lulu showed up and she's a little nutty just like Kirk and they work well together," Rory stated.

"And Kirk has night terrors, which end up with him streaking through the streets at all hours of the night and sometimes mornings," Lorelai said.

"Kirks in the Thompson tree again!" Luke called from the door.

"I'll call Ed and Steve," Patty said.

"Fire department," Rory said getting some confused looks.

"I'll get some Tuna," Babette said and the women stood up to go do their tasks.

"Oh this I have to see," Logan said standing up, Rory laughed and followed. They all walked outside and down the block to the Thompson house. Sure enough Kirk had scaled their large oak tree and was clinging to one of the branches about thirty feet up.

"Kirk, how the hell did you do that?" Rory called up.

"Someone get me down from here!" He called back.

"You got up there, get yourself down!" Luke returned.

"Don't worry Kirk the fire department is on the way!" Lorelai called slapping Luke's shoulder. "He's scared, be nice," she admonished him, he grumbled in return.

"I love this town," Logan said wrapping his arm around his fiancé pulling her close, Rory laughed.

"Me too," she agreed whole heartily and then they just watched as the firemen showed up and started getting Kirk down from the tree.

"I have a surprise for you," Rory said to Logan Friday afternoon. The week had flown by with finishing up all the last minute details for the wedding. They were doing rehearsal in a few hours. They finally had some alone time, the others were off doing their own thing for a couple hours, at Rory's request that her and Logan have a couple hours alone.

"Oh yeah, where is it?" he asked.

"I have to take you to it. Come on," she said taking his hand and pulling him out of her bedroom.

"Ok," he said and followed her out. They got into her car and she drove them to Hartford.

"Where are we?" Logan asked as Rory as she parked outside an office building.

"Come on," she said climbing out, he sighed and got out, he took her hand when he met her on the sidewalk in front of the car and Rory lead him in to the building. They rode the elevator to the third floor and then she guided him down a couple halls before stopping at a door that said 'First View' on the outside wall.

"This is a doctors office," he said when they entered, there was a nurses desk to check in and chairs setup in sections throughout the room surrounding coffee tables stacked with old magazines and fake potted plants in the corners. There were pictures of babies hanging on the walls.

"Sort of, it's an ultrasound facility. This is my wedding present to you. We're going to see the babies, we get to see and hear their little heart beats and maybe if we're lucky find out if they're girls, boys or one of each," she stated with a smile.

"I can't wait, I love it," Logan said, and she smiled.

"I'm glad," she returned kissing him softly before going to the nurses desk. She checked in then she sat down in a chair beside Logan leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Can you believe in twenty-eight hours we're going to be husband and wife?" she asked him.

"No but I can't wait," he answered.

"Me either, this almost feels like a dream, like I'm going to wake up back on that stupid tour bus, be without you...without them..." she said shaking her head a bit.

"That won't happen, this is real, I promise," he assured her before kissing her softly on the lips which she returned.

"I love you," she said when he pulled away.

"I love you too Ace," he returned kissing her one more time.

"Rory Gilmore?" A woman asked and they turned to see a woman waiting at a door leading to the inner office, Rory stood up and Logan followed. "Right this way," she said leading them down the hall to a room. "I'm Beth, your ultrasound technician. Is this your first ultrasound?" she asked.

"No I had one about a month ago, I found out it's twins. However my fiancé wasn't with me, we're getting married tomorrow and this is my gift to him, seeing our babies and maybe see if we're having, sons, daughters or both," Rory stated.

"Well that's great. So you're eighteen weeks?" she asked looking at her notes, Rory nodded.

"Yes," she answered.

"Alright. Well if you just want to lay back and roll up your shirt we can get started," She said.

"Ok," Rory said and laid back rolling up her shirt and Beth setup the ultrasound machine.

"Alright this will be a little cold," she said before squirting the ultrasound gel on Rory's stomach and put a little extra on the wand then she started running it over Rory's belly. Soon a picture came up on the screen, it was a profile view of one of the babies, you could see its nose, mouth, brain, neck, chest and heartbeat, it's mouth was moving its arms waving around.

"Alright this is baby A," She said. "Now the black is fluid, the gray is cartilage and the white is bone. You can see this is its neck, back, arm," She said pushing everything out. "And there is the foot to baby B," she said pointing to an object by baby A's stomach.

"Here is it's heart beat," she said clicking on it and pushing a few buttons, the beat started playing through the speakers, it was a fast thumping slightly swoosh noise and white line at the bottom showed it's pattern. "A hundred and fifty beats per minute, nice and strong," she said.

"Oh wow," Logan said holding Rory's hand tighter. There it was, one of their little babies, a nice strong heartbeat. His eyes welled with tears and a couple slipped down his cheeks as his heart swelled to the point he thought it might burst out of his chest.

After a few moments the doctor moved the wand around a bit and soon they were looking directly at its face. "There's it's face, nice eye position, nose, mouth. It looks like it's talking to you," she said.

"Oh hi baby," Rory said. "It's so cute," she said softly as the baby continued to move around. "Can we see if it's a girl or a boy?" she asked hopefully, she would love to stop thinking of her babies as _its_.

"Let's see..." she said running the wand down a bit and the picture shifted, they could start seeing more of baby B, then they saw the bottom and legs of baby A.

"This one is definitely a little boy," she said. "These are his legs and that is a boy," she said pointing out the legs and then between them.

A boy, they were having a son.

"A son," Rory said looking up at Logan who was smiling from ear to ear.

"A son," he returned before kissing her softly. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

"Think you can handle another Huntzberger boy?" he teased her, she smirked.

"I'll love the challenge," she answered and he laughed. "Can we see the other one?" she asked Beth.

"Of course," she answered. She moved the wand a bit, you could see Baby-B from the back, it was moving around kicking and turning. It took a moment but soon Beth had a side view of it as well. "Alright here is baby B, nice strong heart beat," she said pointing out the thumping object, and just like before she pushed a few buttons and they could hear the rhythmic thump over the monitor and see lines along the bottom of the screen. "One-fifty-four per minute, nice and strong," She assured.

"That's amazing," Rory said in complete awe once again, tears spilled down her cheeks but she didn't care.

Logan felt his heart warm even more; he didn't think that was possible. They were having two healthy babies.

"Alright and lets see, boy or girl," Beth said moving the wand down it's back and to it's legs, she checked it from the side then the bottom and top. "It's a girl," she announced.

"One boy, one girl, perfect," Rory said excitedly. "Think you can handle a little me," She teased Logan, he smiled brightly.

"I'll be in heaven," he assured and she smiled.

"Good," she stated.

A girl, they were having a son and a daughter. Logan thinks he might be in heaven, he couldn't figure out what he'd done to get lucky enough to have Rory be his wife and for them to have twins, a son and daughter. A few more tears slipped from his eyes but he didn't care as he held Rory's hand and looked at the screen where the doctor had now made it so they could see both baby's, they were laying almost looking like their daughter on top of their son, with a line separating them, their heads opposite each other, they could see both their hearts beating rhythmically, almost in sync.

Rory was watching the screen in awe: their babies, both healthy with nice strong heart beats. She looked up at Logan and saw a tear falling down his cheek and she falls in love with him a little more. She reached her hand to his cheek, wiping the tear away.

"I love you," Logan heard and looked down to see Rory watching him, her hand on his cheek that he hadn't even noticed til then.

"I love you too," he said bending down and kissing her softly.

They watched the ultrasound for a few more minutes, seeing different views. Then they got ready to leave. They were sent home with a cd of the video and another full of pictures.

"So should we tell everyone?" Logan asked as they drove back to Stars Hollow.

"We could announce it tonight to our family then also at the reception for everyone else, be easiest way to get the word out. But if we don't tell my mom first she'll never forgive me," Rory answered.

"Ok so we tell your mom before dinner and everyone else at dinner," he said.

"Sounds good," She agreed.

"Ok," he said.

"So now that we know we _are _having a daughter, are you sure about naming her Lorelai? I know I said it wasn't up for debate and I really do want to follow 'tradition' but I don't want you to hate her name or think it's confusing or anything, so be honest," she asked.

"Rory, I never argued the name because I think it's sweet, I know how close you and your mother are and your both very smart, strong, talented women and from what I've heard you not only get it from Emily but from Lorelai the first, I can't think of a better name for our daughter. So yes I'm sure," he assured her and she smiled.

"Good, thank you," she said pulling on her seat belt to lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Hey back in your seat, that is not safe," he said, she rolled her eyes but smiled fixing her seatbelt.

"So we haven't picked our song yet, Lane gave me a CD of choices that her and the band already know, lets see if we like any of them," Rory said popping it in and they listened to the songs for the rest of the ride.

-** TBC-**

**Shout outs:**

**YaleAceBell12: **Glad I am not the only one who saw that Mitchum seemed to have a change of heart in the last season! Thanks for the review.

**Xshynenstarx: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, yes Mitchum was sincere, sorry this chapter took a bit, hope you enjoyed it, thank you for the review!

**Alenore: **Yes that was my only complaint as well, at least with Rory, I have some issues with Luke in later seasons lol! Glad you are enjoying my rewrite, thank you for the review!

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **Yes I know a lot of people think Mitchum is OC but I think he changed his mind about Rory in the last season and think he would be supportive of their marriage, but maybe that's just me, either way I much prefer writing mostly happy and less drama. Hence why I no longer watch soaps haha! Actually when I said go Journey it was about a General Hospital couple Jason/Courtney referred to by fans as Journey, but the bands good too. I would LOVE a GG movie, as long as it has Rory/Logan in it, don't think I would like it if she were with someone else.

**CopperboomLulu: **Thank you! I am glad I am getting the characters right, sometimes I wonder. I know I could have added more drama if Mitchum was against it but I just felt that for this story I wanted him to be supportive. Thank you for the review!

**broadway89, Csimesser1, radiate689, htm16, Welcome to Lala-land, lola1701, Gilmoregirls1197, funfetti84: **Thank you all for your sweet reviews, glad you're all enjoying this fic!

**AD2: **There you have it, hope you all enjoyed, please review! Rehersal dinner is next chapter and then the wedding!


	16. A Huntzberger after all

**AN: **Alright everyone here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!

**Dedication: **paintingskies-fangirl, thank you for your PM, again glad you're enjoying this story and thanks for the small push to get this chapter out!

**Chapter 16: **_A Huntzberger after all._

Logan and Rory decided to stop at the Dragonfly when they got back into town and track Lorelai down there. She barley left the Inn for the last week, making sure everything was perfect for the wedding.

"Mom," Rory called when they entered the Inn, Michel was behind the desk and jumped a bit at Rory's shout. "Hey Michel, jumpy?" she teased.

"I've had too much coffee," he said simply.

"No such thing. Where's mom?" she returned.

"I am not her keeper," he answered.

"Right, but you always know where she is. Is she here?" she asked.

"I believe she's in the garden yelling at the florist," he stated simply.

"Thank you," She said facing Logan she took his hand and went toward the back doors. "Mom?" She called when they neared the patio doors located off the dining room.

"Rory? No don't come back here!" Lorelai said running up to the door and closing it behind her as she entered.

"What is someone naked?" Rory teased.

"It's a surprise, besides it's not done, if you see it now you will freak out, it's like walking into the middle of an operation. Just don't go back there," she said.

"Ok, then can you come into the library for a minute?" Rory asked.

"Uh sure, come on," Lorelai said leading them back to the library. "What's up? I thought you two would be enjoying a little Peaches and Herb time," she said as they sat down on the couch.

"Well we were, we just got back from Hartford. We went for an ultrasound," Rory said showing her mom a printed up picture of the babies lying side by side.

"Ooh wow," Lorelai said taking the picture. "Oh honey they're beautiful," she said tears misting her eyes.

"Yes they are and we know _what _they are. We're telling everyone tonight but Rory wanted to tell you first," Logan said.

"Well don't leave me hanging!" Lorelai demanded eagerly.

"Mom you are looking at a picture of your future grandson and granddaughter," Rory said, Lorelai smiled brightly.

"Oh honey, that's amazing!" She said happily hugging her daughter.

"Thank you, we're pretty happy," Rory said hugging her mom back tight.

"Congratulations, both of you," she said pulling away and looking at Logan and then pulling him into a hug too.

"Thank you," He said.

"So mom one other thing we want you to know," Rory said and Lorelai sat back.

"It's triplets?" she teased.

"Haha. We haven't talked extensively about names but we have agreed that our daughter is going to carry on the Gilmore tradition. Her name will be Lorelai as well," Rory stated, Lorelai gasped shocked but was still smiling.

"Really? You don't have to do that," Lorelai said happily.

"We want to," Rory assured.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, mostly Logan.

"I can't think of anything better than for our daughter to be named after all the great Lorelai's before her," he assured.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," Lorelai said.

"So you're happy?" Rory asked.

"Are you kidding? Honey I'd be happy with whatever they were or whatever their names might be," Lorelai assured.

"Good," Rory stated. "Oh we should get going, the rehearsal is in an hour," she said.

"Let's go," Lorelai said and they stood up heading out of the Inn.

Rory was content that night as she sat beside Logan at a table at the Dragonfly. Mitchum had arranged to have the rehearsal dinner there, much to Sookie's joy. She had made a fancy meal for all of them. Rory and Logan sat side by side in the middle of the table. Beside Rory was Chris then Gigi, Lorelai and Luke and Richard was at the end, across from Luke was Emily then Doyle, Paris, Lane, Zack, Jenna-Seth's fiancée-Seth, Colin, Finn, Mitchum was at the other end and to his other side was Shira, Elias, Honor, Josh and back to Logan. Mitchum tapped on his wine glass and stood up and they all faced him.

"Alright before dinner is served I'd like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate this joyous occasion. Many of you know I did not always approve of this relationship but I was wrong, I think that Rory is the best thing to ever happen not just to my son but to our family, I am very glad and proud to soon be able to call her family. Son you did good, I am very proud of you, not just for picking such an amazing wife but for following your heart, learning from our mistakes. I am very happy for both of you, congratulations to my son Logan and soon-to-be daughter-in-law Rory, hold on to the future, you own it," He said.

"To Rory and Logan," Richard echoed and everyone else soon echoed him and clinked their glasses together.

"Well if we're doing toasts, Logan and I have an announcement to make," Rory said standing up and Logan did as well.

"We already know your pregnant and getting married, what are you going off to war?" Lorelai teased.

"Mom," Rory said.

"Lorelai," Richard, Emily, Luke and Chris said in unison.

"Sorry, you have an announcement," Lorelai said.

"Thank you. We had an ultrasound today, we found out we're having a perfectly healthy son," Rory said.

"And daughter," Logan finished.

"Oh my god!" Honor said happily jumping up to hug them and soon everyone was congratulating them. Well except Shira and Elias of course.

"So now that you know the genders are there any names picked out?" Emily asked.

"Well no definite on the boy but our daughter will follow the Gilmore tradition and be Lorelai the fourth," Logan said with a smile.

"Won't that be confusing?" Shira asked while Richard and Emily beamed happily at the name choice.

"We'll call her by a nickname like I go by Rory, so no," Rory answered simply.

"I think it's beautiful, mother would be very proud," Richard said happily.

"I am sure she loves having a second child out of wedlock named after her," Shira returned sarcastically.

"Mom," Logan objected.

"Shira honestly," Mitchum stated.

"What did you say?" Lorelai snapped all at the same time.

"Ok that's it," Rory said stepping back from the table and glaring at Shira. "I sat back and listen to you openly insult me at your dinner table, I ignored when you made your disapproval of all my wedding plans quiet clear, I have _tried _to remain peaceful with you for Logan's sake but insulting my daughter is where I draw the line! So here is how this will work you can either learn to accept the fact that Logan and I are getting married and having these baby's and be happy for us or at the very least keep your condescending bitchy opinion to yourself or you can get the hell out! But let me make one thing very clear, if you choose the latter you will _never _come near _my _children. Mitchum and Honor are free to visit us whenever they like, Logan is free to visit you if he wishes but the children will not go with him. You will have no contact with them, _ever _because I will not allow you to do to them what my Hayden grandparents did to me, I will not allow them to think they destroyed their father's life, they will only ever know that they are a blessing and that their family loves them no matter what. If they ask about you, I'll tell them you're dead because as far as I'm concerned until you have a major attitude adjustment that's what you are to us. Am I making myself perfectly clear," she snapped angrily and not only was Shira stunned, so was everyone else but Rory didn't care, she'd had enough of this crap.

"Are you just going to let her speak to me that way?!" Shira demanded to Logan standing up as well, glaring at her future-daughter-in-law, Rory to her credit leveled her with her own glare without flinching.

Logan was shocked at Rory's outburst, he never heard her yell like that; maybe it was the hormones. However he couldn't say his mother didn't have it coming or that Rory, hormones or not, wasn't right. His mother had gone too far, she'd basically insulted their daughter, as well as their son in a way, and that was way over the line. He stood up and looked at his mother, who was still stunned and looking at him almost demanding with her eyes for him to stand up for her and he shook his head standing beside Rory, wrapping his arm protectively around her.

Rory sighed in relief, she wasn't sure where her blowup came from, hormones? Motherhood protectiveness? Both? Not that it mattered where it came from, it was a huge weight off her shoulders and when Logan stood by her the knot in her stomach was also gone. She hadn't meant to make him choose but she was glad he chose her.

"Yes I am," he answered his mother who gasped. "Rory's right, she's the love of my life and our children are a blessing and we love them more than anything. If you can't accept that, accept them, than I don't want you in their lives, or mine. Rory left it up to me but I won't be visiting, I don't want to see the person who insults my wife and children, who thinks they're beneath me when they're the three best things that have ever happened to me. It's up to you," he returned.

"Mitchum!" Shira insisted to Mitchum who shook his head also glaring at his wife.

"You dug yourself into this mess Shira, I stand by Rory and Logan," he returned.

"Well I never!" She huffed before storming off and a few moments later the front door was heard closing, rather loudly.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked Rory worriedly, she nodded and he pulled her into his arms holding her close.

"Well, I guess you're a Huntzberger after all," Rory heard and looked up at Elias stunned, Mitchum, Logan and Honor all laughed.

"Seriously? That's what it took?" she asked him.

"You can stand up for yourself, you've got the Huntzberger fire, I like it," Elias explained.

"I get it from Lorelai the first," she returned simply smiling at Richard who smiled. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked Logan.

"We'll be right back. Talk amongst yourselves," Logan said before leading his fiancé to the library and closing the pocket doors so they had more privacy.

"Oh god I am so sorry," Rory apologized turning to face Logan, still not believing what had just happened.

"For what?" Logan asked confused.

"Logan, I just yelled at your mother, I called her a bitch, I made you choose between us I…"

"Hey stop," Logan said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Rory I love you and I love our babies and mom crossed a line, you actually beat me to it but I think your speech was a lot more effective than mine would have been. I'm glad you stood up for yourself and like I said before I am on your side Rory, all the way. You didn't make me choose, she did, ok?" he stated, she nodded.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he returned leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"You know I won't hold you to your choice right, if you want to see her…"

"I know and I won't, not until she has a change of heart," he returned and she nodded. "Ready to go back out there, try to salvage the night?" he asked, she nodded and smiled.

"Let's go," she said and they walked back to the dining room holding hands.

When they walked in Finn and Colin started clapping and the rest of the table joined in. "We bow to the master, I never thought anyone would stand up to the dragon lady," Finn stated teasingly, Rory glared playfully because she knows the boys did it to break any remaining tension.

"Alright, alright, enough about that, we're going to salvage the night and with that we have one more thing for all of you," Rory stated while walking out of the room toward the hall between the dining room and stair case and coming back with pink bags with silver paper. "We have a lot to hand out so bear with us for a second. For my four beautiful bridesmaids who I picked because you're not only my best friends but my sisters and I love you guys and I can't thank you enough for standing up with me tomorrow so this is just a small token of my gratitude for that and for everything you've all done for me," Rory said handing out the bags to them.

"I guess I can't fall short," Logan said with a chuckle he left the room coming back with boxes wrapped in silver paper and blue bows. "For my four groomsmen who are my brothers in every way that matters, thank you," he said handing out the boxes.

"For my flower girl," Rory said grabbing another smaller bag and handing it to Gigi. "And for my dad's, I love you guys," she said handing each Luke and Chris boxes from her purse that were also wrapped in silver paper with blue ribbon and then she pulled out two more, both wrapped in gold paper and ribbon. "Grandma and Grandpa, because you're you. I know you're not in the wedding party technically but if you weren't there tomorrow it wouldn't be complete, I love you both so much," she said handing them to them as well.

"We love you too," Emily said.

"We certainly do my dear," Richard said.

"And of course our host," Logan said walking out of the room and coming back with a bag for Mitchum.

"Alright, open!" Rory said and they all opened their bags.

All the girls got complete home spa kits in their favorite fragrances. Lorelai also got a heart pendant necklace. Richard got monogrammed cuff links and a silk bow tie. Emily got a broach in the shape of a sunflower. Gigi got a new doll and a necklace in the shape of a butterfly. All of Logan's groomsmen got engraved flasks. For Mitchum they got cuff links and a flask. Chris got a tie clip and cuff links. Rory had hardest time picking Luke's because he didn't wear suits and had no need for cuff links, tie clips, flask or anything else she could think of. Finally she'd gotten him a new watch, since his was about a million years old and the leather straps were breaking. She got him one that was stainless steel with black completely water proof and scratch resident face. She got the back engraved as well.

"I noticed your old one was kind of falling apart," Rory said when Luke opened his watch.

"It's great, thank you," He said hugging her.

"You're welcome, read the back," she said softly he pulled away and turned the watch over, he felt his heart about burst at the words.

_Thank you for always taking time to be there-love Rory. _

"I was happy to," he assured her and she smiled and nodded. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said hugging him again. "Here," she said pulling away and taking his left arm, she took his old watch off then slipped the other one on and hooked it.

"Perfect fit," he said and she smiled.

"Good. It looks good on you," she said.

"You have good taste," he said.

"Thank you," she returned.

"Hey you two, no sub groups!" Lorelai called, Rory rolled her eyes.

"So dad what do you think?" She asked going to her dad.

"They're great Rory, thank you," he said hugging her.

"You're welcome. I love you dad," she said.

"I love you too kiddo," he said.

"Alright dinner is served," Lorelai said as the servers started coming out and everyone sat down to enjoy their meal.

-TBC-

**Shout Outs:**

**YaleAce: **Thank you.

**Xshynenstarx: **Thank you for the review! Well Elias did come around a bit but Shira will maybe take some more time, we have not seen the end of her. I thought about doing more with Vegas but decided it was all just filler and wanted to get to this stuff and the wedding! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**PuppiesRCute: **Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter, wedding is the next chapter!

**Gilmoregirls1197: **Thanks, yeah I think the character Logan would have been a great dad wish the series had lasted long enough to see that.

**Roganjalex: **Thank you!

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **Lol glad you enjoyed it! I do not actually drink coffee but would not survive without diet coke so we all have our caffeine fixes lol. Yeah I just feel like writing him nicer for some reason lol. Yeah Journey haven't been on it for years but still my favorite, I'll watch a couple min here and there some times but not all the time like I did a few years back, too much drama haha. Me too, GG movie it would have to be ROGAN!

**Fuze'89: **Thank you!

**Clg1978: **Thank you, I'm sorry this chapter took a bit, hope you enjoyed it!

**YugiohObsessed: **I'm glad you like it's a girl and boy. Yeah that's the problem with writing chapters at different times, little details get forgotten, sorry! Hope you like this chapter.

**Broadway89: **I love writing the gushy side of Logan! Thank you for the review.

**Htm16: **Thank you! Wedding is in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Pat Toby: **Thank you!

**Tempe4Booth: **Love your SN, Bones is one of my fav shows! Yes I always loved the drunk scenes with Emily so I had to throw that in. Thank you for the review.

**AN2: **There it is, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another update coming soon! Please review!


	17. I Do

**AN: Help! **I need song suggestions for Rory and Logan's dance at the reception!Sorry this update took a while, been busy with work and some medical stuff, hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 17**-_I do._

"Rory!" Rory heard the next morning as she sat in the living room eating breakfast with her bridesmaids and mom. She turned and saw April rushing in with Luke right behind her. April had flown in just that morning; Luke had left at six am to pick her up.

"April!" She said happily standing up and hugging her.

"I am so happy for you," April said.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you could come," Rory returned.

"Me too," April said.

"I have something for you, come on," Rory said taking her hand and pulling her into the bedroom.

"You're getting married, I should be giving the present," April argued.

"Yeah well, sue me," Rory said as she got into her clothing bureau and pulled out a plastic clothing bag handing it to April. "I hope it's your size," she said, April frowned confused and opened it. It was a navy blue dress that matched Rory's bridesmaids except the back was fully covered.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Glad you think so, try it on, I'll be right outside," Rory said going to the door.

"Oookaay.." April trailed off confused and Rory closed the door. April quickly changed into the dress and it fit her perfectly except it was a little loose around the waist. She walked out and spun around for Lorelai and Rory who stood right outside.

"Beautiful and I think a couple quick tucks it'll be perfect," Lorelai said.

"I agree," Rory said.

"Perfect for what?" April inquired.

"For a junior bridesmaid," Rory answered.

"Are you serious?" April asked.

"Completely, you can walk with Gigi and Davey, that way they don't get distracted. Some day you are going to be my step-sister and I love you and I want you in the wedding. What do you say?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I say yes, of course!" April said.

"Good," Rory said and they hugged tight.

"Alright lets go put some pins in that thing and I'll get it all altered for you," Lorelai said.

"Ok," April said and the two headed upstairs.

"Wow kid, you look beautiful," Lorelai said that afternoon as they stood in Patty's dance studio that they had turned into a bridal dressing room for the day. The entire town was basically closed down for the wedding anyways. The entire morning had been a blur for Rory. After breakfast Lorelai had left to check on final details. Then they'd gone to the beauty salon and had their nails, hair and makeup done, then headed to Patty's to change and do final touches. Now it was just ten minutes until the wedding was supposed to start and Rory was finally ready.

The dress had gone on without any problems and with the corset back it fit her like a glove. The draping and pleats on the dress almost masked her stomach from the front, it was only visible from the side but she loved it, she thought it made the dress look even better. She had her hair curled in loose curls and the top/front half pinned back. Lorelai had just put on the veil and tiara, using the veil to cover the ends of the tiara and it fell perfectly around her shoulders and down her arms. Her makeup was light but she had a little brown eye shadow that made her blue eyes pop out, pink blush and lipstick that was near her natural color and her moisturizer and lotion she'd used both had a little sparkle in them so all her skin sparkled but nothing too over the top, just brought out her glow as Lorelai had said.

All her bridesmaids looked beautiful in their dresses. April's now fit like a glove. They all also wore matching navy blue two strap heels. All the girls had their hair in loose curls and the fronts pinned back with matching silver flower clips on the sides. Lorelai had on diamond stud earrings and tennis bracelet. Lane wore small diamond earrings and silver bangle bracelets. Honor was wearing matching pearl earrings and bracelet. Paris had on a diamond bracelet and silver hoop earrings. April wore turquoise and silver earrings and bracelet.

Gigi was in a white dress with a satin top and tulle skirt and a blue satin ribbon waist that tied into a bow in the back. Her hair was in tight rings and pinned back just like Rory's and she wore 'pearl' bracelet and necklace.

"Alright so it's time for something: old, new, borrowed, and blue," Lorelai said. "Now you have the old covered with your tiara. So first is your something new," she said.

"I got this for you," Chris said stepping forward, he was dressed in a black suit with navy tie and pompoms-looked like really small sunflower- boutonnière. He gave her a black velvet box and when she opened it it gave an audible snap. It was a beautiful emerald cut diamond pendant necklace. She didn't want to imagine how much it cost.

"Oh dad, it's beautiful but..."

"No buts," he stated, she sighed.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said.

Her mom took it out and helped secure it on. Then Honor stepped forward.

"This can be your something borrowed. It belonged to my grandmother, who passed it on to me. I think she'd like for you to wear it today," Honor said handing Rory a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"It's beautiful," Rory said allowing Honor to secure it on her wrist. "Thank you," she said hugging Honor.

"You're welcome, I'm so glad you're going to be my sister," She returned.

"So am I," Rory said and they pulled away.

"And for your something blue, not that this wedding doesn't have enough," Lane said as her and Paris stepped forward. "We went together and got you this," she said handing Rory a box that she opened it and found a pair of blue sapphire emerald cut drop earrings.

"They're beautiful, thank you!" She said hugging them.

"You're welcome," Lane said.

"You're welcome," Paris said and then Rory pulled away and quickly put the earrings in.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Perfect," Lorelai said.

"Good. Everyone is set out here," Luke said coming in with the groomsmen and Davey, they were all dressed in matching black suits and boutonnières, the groomsmen had navy blue ties and vests. Davey was holding Luke's hand.

"Well then, I guess we should get this show on the road. Everyone to your places," Lorelai said picking up her and Rory's bouquets. All the bridesmaids were carrying six sunflowers with the stems wrapped in navy blue satin ribbon. Rory's bouquet was a dozen sunflowers and gentians-a dark blue flower-and the stems were wrapped in white satin ribbon.

Everyone filtered out of the room and the bridesmaids and groomsmen headed to the square. Lorelai hung back a bit.

"Sweetie you look beautiful. Are you ready for this?" she asked her daughter as she handed Rory her flowers.

Rory took a deep breath as it sank in this was it, she was getting married, she nodded. "Just promise Logan's waiting for me," she said a bit nervously.

"He's there, I checked," Luke assured, she nodded and gave him a smile in return.

"Then I'm ready," she assured.

"Ok. I love you baby," Lorelai said hugging her tight.

"I love you too mom," Rory said holding her mom tight for a minute and then they pulled away. Lorelai took a deep breath then headed to the square. Once Lorelai disappeared around the corner Luke climbed into a white, horse drawn, carriage that was waiting to take them to the square. He helped Rory up with Chris behind her in case she tripped then he climbed in behind her and they all settled on the leather seat.

Logan was in awe as he walked over to the gazebo from the school. He and the guys had gotten ready at the Inn, including Chris who was put in charge of the guys being on time. They'd road over to the school and parked there then headed over to the town square. The entire gazebo, trees and light pulls were decorated in hundreds, if not thousands, of clear lights. The banisters of the gazebo were draped with white tulle and wrapped around every pillar where it met with the top of the railing were sunflower wreathes. An aisle was made on the sidewalk at the base of the stairs out to the road with a white runner. White folding chairs were setup on either side of the aisle in round lines, end of the chairs near the center aisle were draped with more tulle. Inside the gazebo were a few members of the Stars Hollow Orchestra. It didn't even look like the town square but more like something out of a movie.

He stood at the base of the stairs with Reverend Skinner. String instruments behind him started to play a soft tune and Lorelai and Finn walked down the aisle arm in arm followed by Lane and Colin, Seth and Paris and Honor and Josh. Then April walked down the aisle between Gigi and Davey, Gigi was sprinkling blue and white rose petals and Davey held a white satin pillow with the rings tied on with thin blue ribbons.

When they got to the end of the aisle April sat Davey with Sookie and Jackson in the front row, right beside Richard and Emily, and Gigi sat beside them as well. April then took her spot by Honor.

Logan took a deep breath as the music switched to a bridal march. A moment later Rory's carriage came around the corner from the school. It stopped with the carriage just at the back of the aisle and Chris climbed out that side while Luke got out the other quickly rounding it and they stood on either side helping Rory out. She looped her right arm around Chris' left and Luke held her left elbow gently and they started down the aisle.

She was beautiful, completely breathtaking. The dress hugged her perfectly in all the right places, showing off her beautiful figure. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the lights and Logan couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky. As their eyes locked his heart about jumped out of his chest, this was it, they were getting married and he couldn't be happier than he was right now.

Rory took a ragged breath as she walked down the aisle to Logan. It was all perfect, everything was glowing beautifully, the sun was setting on the horizon painting the sky red and orange. However none of that registered much, her focus was Logan, he was in a perfectly tailored tux he'd never looked more handsome.

Before either of them realized it the music stopped and Rory and her dads had reached the end of the aisle. Rory turned to Chris and hugged him.

"I love you kiddo," he said.

"I love you dad," she returned before pulling away and turning to Luke.

"I love you," he said softly to her.

"I love you too Luke," she said before pulling away and she turned to Logan who stepped forward and offered her his hand which she took and they stepped forward to the base of the stairs while Chris and Luke moved to stand in their spots by Richard and Emily.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage. If there is anyone who can show just cause why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace," Reverend Skinner stated, the square was dead silent and Rory let out a small relieved breath she didn't know she was holding and felt Logan gently squeeze her hand and they shared a small smile. "Very well, who gives this bride to be married?" He inquired.

"She gives herself with her mother, Luke and I's blessing," Chris stated.

"Thank you, you may all be seated" Reverend said and everyone sat down. "Logan and Rory, the union of two lives as one is a sacred bond. Embracing all that you are and all that you will be. On this day of your marriage know that everything that you love deeply becomes a part of you. The trick is learning to receive this love with as much understanding as you give it and knowing this you can begin a life together with an open mind and heart. The hand you freely give to each other today is both the strongest and the most tender part of your body. In the years ahead you will need both strength and tenderness. Be firm in your commitment. Don't let your grip become weak. And yet, be flexible as you go through change. Don't let your hold become intolerable. Strength and tenderness, firm commitment and flexibility, of such is a marriage made, hand in hand. At this time the couple has requested that the brides mom read a quote they feel describes their relationship," Reverend Skinner announced and Lorelai stepped forward.

"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out-Roy Croft" Lorelai recited from memory tears burned in her eyes knowing how well that described Rory and Logan's relationship.

"Beautiful," Reverend Skinner said as Lorelai stepped back to her spot while quickly wiping a tear from her cheek. "Rory and Logan have chosen to recite their own vows today. You may face each other and Logan you will go first," he said, Rory quickly handed her flowers off to Lorelai and faced Logan and they joined hands.

"Rory I remember the day we had our first real meeting, standing in the hallway outside your dorm arguing about my attitude toward your friend the previous day. It was in that moment that I knew you were going to be someone special. I'd never met anyone not afraid to stand up to me or tell me basically that I was an ass," He stated and Rory giggled. "As the weeks passed I found myself running into you on purpose, I just needed to know more about you, you intrigued me in a way no one ever had. I didn't know it at the time but I think I was falling in love with you even then. I did know, though I couldn't put a name to the feelings I had, they both thrilled me and terrified me at the same time. So I tried to push you away, ignored the feeling but it was just too strong and I'm glad that I finally realized I was being an idiot and decided to take a chance at having something more with you then I'd ever had before. Before we met I didn't believe in love, I thought it was something other people made up, I'd never witnessed it, never felt it, then I met you. You opened my world up to so many different things, feelings that I could never imagine before you and I know that I'll never feel for anyone else. When I think I can't fall in love with you any more then I already am you do something that proves me wrong and I fall just a little further every single day. I thank god every day that I took a chance at being with you and even more that you let me have that chance, even after I blew it a few times you still let me back in and I don't know what I ever did to deserve you and your love and all the things you bring in to my life every single day just by being in it, but I promise you that no matter how or why we got here I'm going to cherish every moment we have together until the day I die. I promise to never walk away from you again and if you try to walk away from me I'll fight for us and I'm never going to let you go. I promise to love, honor, cherish and respect you as my equal partner in life and love no matter what life throws our way. I promise that all that I am and all I'll be from this point forward, is yours," he stated. Rory smiled through tears of joy, her heart felt about ready to swell right out of her chest and she tried to push the tears back but a single one fell and Logan reached up gently brushing it away with his thumb and her heart melted.

"Rory?" Reverend Skinner said when they both glanced at him.

"Logan when we first met I would have _never imagined_ we would someday be standing up here surrounded by the people we love the most promising to spend our lives together. To be fully honest when we first met I really just couldn't stand you. The first few weeks we knew each other it seemed to me that all you wanted to do was drive me crazy, I remember you saying something along the lines of 'angry works for you' at our first meeting and you _and _your little buddies seemed to like pestering that side out of me," she said, Logan smirked, Colin and Finn both restrained their chuckles. "While it drove me completely crazy at times I couldn't help but enjoy our little encounters. You were the first person to not put me up on some high pedestal and declare everything I did was just perfect and I couldn't do anything wrong. You loved to push my buttons and drag me outside my_ sheltered_ little bubble," She said and he smirked recalling when he called her sheltered. "I think that was one of the first things that made me fall in love with you. When we decided to take that jump together I knew that I could fall in love with you and every day since then I've fallen just a little bit more than the day before and I thank god every day that I took that jump. We've had our struggles over the years, our love has been tested and sometimes our relationship failed and we went separate ways but one thing never changed, we always loved each other and that love has always made it impossible to stay apart for long and I know it always will. I can't promise our lives are going to be easy, but I can promise you that from this day forward, for as long as I live I'll continue to fall in love with you a little more each day and that no matter what life brings our way, we'll be taking that step or the jump together. I promise to always fight for our love and never give up on us. I promise to trust you with all of my heart, my mind, my body and my soul. I promise to always be there for you as: your wife, your partner and your best friend. I promise no matter what life throws our way all that I am and all I'll be is yours until the day die," she stated.

Logan's heart swelled at Rory's words, tears came to his eyes but he took a deep breath and a single tear fell. Just as he had Rory gently reached up and brushed it away and he wanted to just lean down and kiss her but he fought the urge and Rory dropped her hand back into his and they looked at reverend Skinner as he began to speak again.

"May I have the rings?" he asked, even he seemed a little chocked up. Davey jumped up and went over to him, he took the rings and thanked Davey who returned to his mom. "Wedding rings are an outward symbol of an inward spiritual connection. The ring is infinite, it has no end and neither shall the love that two who wear them share. It is a token and symbol of that love and the promise made to each other today. Logan take this ring, place it on Rory's finger and repeat after me," he said handing Rory's ring to Logan, it was a diamond and platinum eternity band. He held Rory's left hand in his left and held the band just over her ring finger with his right hand.

"Rory I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my promise to learn and grow with you always, with this ring I the wed," Logan repeated reverend Skinner and slipping the ring on Rory's finger, it fit perfectly. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed and all the women cooed. Rory had to take a deep breath as she took Logan's ring from Reverend Skinner, a simple polished platinum band and then she took Logan's left hand in her own and held his ring just as he had hers.

"Logan I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my promise to learn and grow with you always, with this ring I the wed," she said slipping the ring on and then Logan wound their fingers together.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Reverend Skinner stated, Rory and Logan smiled happily at each other leaning forward and kissing softly as the crowd irrupted in cheers.

"Oh now come on, give her a real kiss," Lorelai stated when they pulled away from the simple peck.

Rory laughed but Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, her arms went around his shoulders instantly and he kissed her deeply, Rory was happy to return it.

"That's more like it, owow," Lorelai hooted and Colin and Finn of course jumped in with a few whistles of their own. The couple pulled away laughing.

"Your friends," she said.

"Your mother," He returned and they laughed, Rory quickly turned to her mom taking her flowers before facing the crowd and wrapping her arm around Logan's waist as his went snuggly around her shoulders.

"It is my great honor and pleasure to introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Logan and Rory Huntzberger," Reverend Skinner said and the crowd clapped louder and the couple walked down the aisle while the guests blew bubbles at them. Logan stopped at the carriage and climbed in then helped Rory up, while Lorelai was quick to help with the dress so it didn't catch. Logan and Rory settled into the carriage and waved to everyone as they pulled away.

"We did it! We're married," Rory said excitedly as the carriage turned the corner from the square.

"We did. I love you Mrs. Rory Huntzberger," he said kissing her softly.

"Hum, I love you Mr. Logan Huntzberger," She returned before kissing him again.

"Can I just say you look absolutely breath taking in that dress?" he asked when they pulled away and looking her over again and she smiled.

"Not so bad yourself mister, I always loved you in a tux," she said.

"Do you now?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded. "I'll remember that," he assured.

"I loved your vows, they were perfect," she said softly.

"So were yours; I love you so much," he stated.

"I love you too," she said before kissing him again.

They took a small tour around town and returned to the Gazebo, the sky was now near dark as they got out and the square was empty except a photographer and wedding party. They quickly took pictures together just the bride and groom in front of the Gazebo, then pictures of all of them together. All the pictures took until after dark but the beautiful clear lights kept the Gazebo well lit and the pictures were sure to be beautiful. Then they got back in the carriage and headed to the Inn.

-TBC-

**Shout outs: **First of all I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy Rory standing up for herself, I added that last minute, I just felt it was time Rory stand up to Shira and glad you all liked it!

**Gilmoregirls1197: **I wish it had too! Thank you for the review.

**Broadway89: **Thank you for the review.

**Xshynenstarx: **I am not sure where I'm going with the Shira thing yet but it'll be interesting for sure. Maybe Mitchum will ask for a divorce? Still figuring that out. I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you for the review!

**Pat Toby: **Thank you!

**PuppiesRCute: **Yeah I figure Rory would carry on the Lorelai tradition.I am 99% sure I know his name too but any suggestions I can also consider? Thank you for the review?

**Clg1978: **Thank you for the review, glad you liked the guys reaction!

**ObbsessedwReading: **Thank you!

**Roganjalex: **Thank you!

**GilmoreRoganFan: **Thank you!

**Rori Potter: **Thank you!

**Minitwinkie42: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the way I wrote Logan missing Rory.

**Guest: **Welcome to the story! Thank you for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **I have not heard of a movie but I really hope it actually happens, I know that Lauren and Matt are both in other shows now and Alexis is doing movies. They could do it without Logan, which would suck, but not Lorelai and Rory) if it does happen it better be Rogan! Thank you for the review.

** 96**: Thank you so much, glad you think it's one of best you've read!

**Funfetti84: **I thought about bringing Shira into the wedding but decided I wanted it to be a happy chapter, no drama, that'll come again later. Thank you for the review!

**Andrea: **Welcome to , I've been here forever and love it lol! I'm really glad you think mine is most realistic story on here, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**All For Jesus: **There's more, sorry took a while, thank you for review!

**GilmoreGirls-OTH-2013: **Thank you, glad you liked Colin and Finn!


End file.
